The Lunatic's Secret
by Fallen1987
Summary: She was just the personal assistant to some of the top WWE Superstars and Divas but what happens when she catches the eye of Dean Ambrose. Then what happens when he asks her for not only a huge favor but to keep that favor a secret.
1. Chapter 1

A/N Hiya Ladies and Gents. So yes I am starting a new story. I know I have others that need attention so I have no right starting another one but this will just not leave my head. I am hoping that once I have these first few chapters done that I will find my muse for my story Second Chance again. So this is going to be a wrestling story. I have not written about it in a long time so I am hoping that you guys love it. So this is going to be a Dean/OC story. Well without further ado here it is! Please enjoy!

Superstars, Divas, Heels, Baby faces, Tag teams, Factions, World heavyweight champions these all describe the words I hear on a daily basis. Maybe I should tell you a little about myself. My name is Logan Daniels and I am the personal assistant to not one, not two but to last time I checked fifteen different superstars and divas and not to mention Paul Levesque and Stephanie McMahon when they are at shows. There have been many like me before I got this job but I have been here the longest. I keep my head down and I do as asked. Most of the time it is just little things like helping with ring attire and helping make sure they are on the right plane and headed to the right city. It is not as bad you would think. I get paid to travel all over the world which is a perk in itself. Overall I love my job. Oh I guess I should tell you that I am 5'8, which I think is pretty tall. I have really blond hair and from what people tell me the most amazing blue eyes they have ever seen. I am a jeans and t-shirt girl. And I like my eye makeup dark. Let's just say I would be the love child of Paige and Aj Lee but with blond hair. Anyway enough about me I am currently sitting here back stage at Monday night raw. Tonight we are in Buffalo New York. It's not going to be a major show tonight like the ones leading up to a pay per view. I am currently sitting here on a crate going through the script for tonight and marking down what has to do with the superstars and divas I work for. I was just about to mark something down about a change I had to tell a diva about when I felt someone walk up to me. Looking up I see Dolph standing there smiling. Taking out my earbuds I smile.

"Hey Dolph is there something I can help you with?" I ask him as he is one of the stars I work for and he is sometimes more of a diva then the divas if you want to be honest.

"Yeah I wondering if it is not too much trouble to ask I forgot my black leather jacket I just had made in the bus, I was wondering if you could get it for me so I am not late to the pre-show meeting, pretty please." He asks making puppy dog eyes at me. I can't help but laugh at him.

"Seriously does that even work on people?" I ask as I tuck the script and pen in my messenger bag and hope down off the crate. He just laughs as he hands me my bag from the crate.

"Honestly I think it has worked once." He said laughing.

"Yes I will go get it, I just need to know which bus you rode in on and what suit case its in." I asked.

"The bus is in the south lot and it should be the forth one in on the left side, here is the key and the jacket is in the black zip up suit case that has all my other ring gear in it." He said handing over the key.

"Ok I should have it back to you before you go get out of the meeting." I said as I smiled and turned to leave.

"Oh and could you grab a roll of tape for me, it is in the bag." He asked

"Yeah that's no problem, I will be right back." I smiled and walked off towards the south lot. Dolph was one of the ones who didn't ask a lot of me. I made my way down the maze of halls and finally found the south bay doors to the parking lot. Pushing the doors open I started to walk towards the busses when I heard cussing to my right. I looked over and saw Dean Ambrose standing there checking his pockets for something and cussing every time he came up empty handed. That's when I noticed the cigarette in his hand. Reaching in to my bag I pulled out the lighter I always carried just in case and started to walk over to him.

"Here." was all I said as I handed him the lighter. He looked down at my hand and then back up at me as he took it from my hand. I gave him a small smile as I turned and made my way towards Dolph's bus. I found the bus about five minutes later pulling the key from my pocket I opened the door and made my way to the back of the bus where I found the suit cases. Good god he has more bags then some of the divas. I was able to find the suitcase he had said it was in and pulled out the jacket and tape, I folded the jacket and slipped it in to my messenger bag along with the tape and zipped up the suit case. I made my way towards the front of the bus and out the door as I was locking up the bus something to my right moved out of the shadows. It was Dean.

"God damn it you scared the hell out of me John." I said using his real name as I reached for the keys I had dropped. "Can I help you with something?" I asked reaching up to lock the door of the bus and turning to face him.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you but then again I tend to do that to people." He said laughing. Smiling I looked up at him. "So what are you doing on Dolph's bus?" he asked leaning up against the bus with his body turned towards me.

"Oh I am just getting his new jacket he had wanted to ware tonight, I should really get back." I said as I turned to walk back to the arena. He jogged a few steps to catch up with me; he just looked ahead as we walked.

"You know you shouldn't be out here alone it's not safe for." I cut him off before he could finish his statement.

"For what a girl?" I said giving a small laugh and looking up at him. He just gave a small smile back.

"No just don't need you getting harassed by fans because you work so closely with so many of us." He said with a shrug. "And yes maybe some of it has to do with being a girl." He said laughing.

"I honestly never thought of it that way, no one has ever tried anything before." I said as I stopped before reaching the door. "Thank you for I don't know walking with me I guess." He smiled and reached for the door and opening it and waiting for me to walk ahead in to the arena before him.

"Here I believe this is yours." He said handing me the lighter as we walked down the hall. Taking the lighter back and placing it in my bag. "You know if Roman saw you hand me that lighter he would have yelled at you, he's been trying to get me to quite for a while now." He said giving me a small smile.

"It's your choice quite when you want to, but take it from me no girl likes kissing an ash tray." I said as I turned down the hall that was towards the preshow meeting room.

"I never thought of it that way, but thanks for the lighter, it's been a rough day and I just needed one." He said with a shrug.

"No I understand, you smoke and I hold a pillow over my face and scream as loud as I can when it's been one of those days." I said giving him a small laugh.

"See now if I was a normal guy I would have made a sex joke about you screaming in to a pillow." He said laughing. He was smiling down at me when we were stopped by Roman.

"Hey where have you been I have been looking for you all over, I wanted to go over the changes." Dean was about to speak up when I did.

"I'm sorry I had to do something for Dolph." Reaching in to my bag I pulled out the revised script. "Here it's now a promo with Dean and then you have your match against the Wyatt's, and here are some talking points I wrote down to make it easier, I just took somethings that happened the last few shows, I thought you could use them as jumping off points or something, you don't have to just wanted to make sure you had everything." I said as I handed over the script.

"No these are really good thank you." Roman said looking over the script.

"Wait you work for him to?" Dean asked a bit shocked.

"Dude she works for you to, who do you think books all your flights and hotel rooms?" Roman said laughing as he looked at me smiling.

"Wait how come no one told me this?" Dean asked looking back and forth between us.

"She has been working for us for what a little over a year now." He said looking down at me.

"Just about, but anyway I have to get Dolph his jacket, is there anything else you need?" I asked both of them.

"No I am good, thank you again." He said as he held up the script. I looked over at Dean. He just shook his head no.

"I'll see you guys later." I said as I walked past them and down the hall I finally found the prow meeting room and looked around for Dolph. I found him off to the side sitting in a chair talking to John Cena and the Bella twins. Walking up to them I cleared my throat getting their attention.

"Hey I am sorry to interrupt, but here is your jacket and tape that you asked for." I said opening my bag and handing Dolph his jacket and tape. "Oh and here is the new script Nikki, I went over it and highlighted anything I thought you might want to look at, it all seems like a pretty basic straight forward show so not much to look through." I said passing her script.

"Thank you, did you happen to get the room I wanted booked?" she asked looking up from the pages.

"Yes I did and I asked them already to put the extra towels you wanted in there." I said looking down at my phone and pulling up the confirmation just to double check. She just nodded her head. Nikki was not one of the easiest people to work for. If you happen to miss one thing she would not let it go for the next month.

"Thank you Logan I will let you know if we need anything else." John said as I closed up my bag and looked at Dolph.

"Is there anything else you need Dolph?" I asked

"No not right now, Thanks Logan I appreciate it." He said turning back to his conversation with John. I turned and walked over towards the back corner of the room where there were a few crates. I took off my bag and set it up on the crate then lifted myself up and sat down waiting for the meeting to start. I pulled out my phone as the room started to fill with even more people and wrestlers and various crew people. I didn't really have to attend these meetings but I did because some of these guys have taken on to many hits to the head and they tend to forget things rather quickly. I saw that almost everyone was here and Cole was at the front of the room getting ready to talk to everyone. He does these meetings when the big wigs are not here. I pulled up the note pad on my phone to take any important notes when someone stopped and leaned against the crate right next to me.

"How come you didn't say anything about being my assistant?" he asked as he crossed his arms over his chest and looked forward watching everyone. Placing my phone down beside me I looked up at him as I started to run my fingers through my hair, gathering it I used the hair tie on my wrist to put my hair in a messy bun. I just shrugged as I picked my phone back up.

"I just thought you would come to me if you needed anything, that is pretty much how it works, some of you call at all hours of the night and some don't feel the need to use me at all but that's what I am here for, to make your traveling and wrestling easier." I said looking at him. "Cole is about to start don't you normally sit next to Roman during these meetings?" I asked. He just shrugged and continued to stand there as Cole started talking. As he went over what was going to happen I took notes getting down all the things that pertained to the superstars and divas I worked for. Every now and then Dean would look over at my phone to see what I was typing. As I was typing Cole mad a corny joke and Dean whispered to me

"Oh get that down I might want to use that later." He said nudging my shoulder a little. I just smiled and nodded and continued to listen. Just as Cole was finishing up Dean grabbed my phone and started typing, handed my phone back as Cole had finished. He just smiled and started to file out of the room with everyone else. I looked down at my phone and saw that he had typed his number and he had called himself so he had my number now. For some reason I just sat there and smiled a little as I saved his number in my phone. Jumping down off the crate I grabbed my bag and made my way to the door. Cole smiled at me as I walked out with him.

"So Logan I know it's not your job but I was wondering if you could make four copies of this, and have them down at ring side before the show starts and if you could get three diet Mt Dews for the announcing table I would really be grateful. "Cole asked with hope in his eyes.

"Sure thing it's not a problem, Wait why four copies?" I asked as he handed me the papers for tonight.

"Well one each of us at the table and one for you just in case you missed anything in the meeting." He said smiling.

"Oh ok thank you very much, I'll get right on it." I said as I started to walk and try and find a copy machine. Oh boy tonight should be interesting to say the least.

A/N Hello Ladies and Gents I want to thank you for reading the first chapter of my new story. With so many new people being in the WWE since I wrote a story about them it just felt like the right time to get this out. Well I hope that you enjoyed it and if you did please leave a review and let me know what you think. I can't wait to see what you all think. Anyway I hope that you all had an amazing Christmas and that you have an amazing new year. I am hoping to have the next chapter up with in the next couple days.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Hello Ladies and Gents! Hmm you know I want to ask is there any Gents out there that read anything on here. All I have ever seen is girls and women write stories. I was just wondering is all and if you know any stories written by a guy leave me a pm I would love to read them. Anyway I am so happy to see all the follows and favs on this story so early. All of you have honestly made my day. So I am sitting here watching Monday night raw on 12/28/15. I am not sure if I am going to go by what happens each week. I think I am just going to go off on my own. Who knows you may even see a few stars you have not seen in a while. Well I hope you all enjoy this chapter. So without further ado here it is.

 **Guest** -I'm so glad you enjoyed it and I can't wait for you to read more.

 **Ambrose-kohli-girl-** I am so glad that you are hooked already! I can't wait for you see what I have in store.

* * *

After searching for the last twenty minutes I had finally found a copier and was making the copies Cole had asked for. Picking up the last copy I straightened out the papers as a nice lady named Martha handed me a stapler.

"Thank you so much for your help." I said giving her a small smile and turning to leave.

"Anytime dear you have a good night." She said going back to sitting behind her desk. I left out the office door and making my way down to the gorilla. I walked through the curtain and down the ramp. I stopped at the top of the ramp and just looked around. I had always been behind the scenes I had never seen it from this angle before.

"A bit overwhelming isn't it?" He said standing close behind me. I could feel his hot breath on the back of my neck. He leaned in closer. I could feel his lips right next to my ear. "Close your eyes and take a deep breath, now picture thousands of fans screaming and chanting, flashes from the cameras, your heart racing as you walk down towards that ring." He said as he placed his hands on my hips and gently started to push me towards the ring my eyes still closed. I leaned in to him as he pushed me down the ramp. He stopped. "Now open your eyes." he said as he stepped in front of me and leaned against the ring and looked at me. Looking up at the ring then back at him seeing him smirk.

"I have never been out here before, I have always stayed in the back, this is just, and I honestly don't know how to describe it." I said looking around. He just gave me a little laugh.

"Yeah it tends to have that effect, I still get nervous sometimes when I come down that ramp." He said looking at me. "So what are you doing out here anyway?" he asked.

"Cole asked me to make some copies for the announce table and have them brought down and set on the table with their drinks." I said as I started to make my way around the ring towards the table. Making my way behind the announce table I opened my bag and took out the copies and laid them on the table along with pulling out and setting there drinks on the table. "Not a bad view from behind this table either." I said smirking. He just smiled and winked. "I was talking about the ring and the ramp not you smartass." I said making my way from behind the table. He just laughed as I walked around the ring letting my fingers glide across the bottom rope. He rolled in to the ring and stood up.

"What don't want to get in and see it from here?" He asked leaning against the ropes as I reached the bottom of the ramp.

"Naw someone like me does not belong in that ring." I said backing up the ramp as I smiled and waved goodbye. He just laughed and hopped down making his way up the ramp just as I got to the top and started walking in to the back. "Thanks for company Dean but I have a few things that need to get done, I'll catch you later sometime." I said as I walked away from him. Making my way down to the room that they had for me Yes I got my own locker room because at any time any one of the superstars I worked for could need something. I walked in and looked around. On the couch I saw my suit case that held a change of clothes for me and ring attire for different stars that needed to be altered or fixed because it has a rip in it or a gem fell off. Now normally that would be a job for the seamstress but I made the mistake of fixing a top for Nikki Bella and ever since then I have been fixing the gear for the superstars and divas I work for. I also had a flat screen so I could watch the show and I had a coffee table, hell I even had a full bathroom. I just smiled as I shut the door and walked over towards the couch and took off my bag and sat down. I picked up the remote and turned on the television and waited for Raw to start.

I had only been sitting down for about twenty minutes when there was a knock on my door. "Come in" I yelled as I placed down the top I had been working on as the door opened and in walked Paige holding her jacket. "Hey Paige what can I help you with?" I asked turning towards her.

"Hey Logan I snagged my jacket on the door and it tore off two buttons and I was wondering if I could get you to sew them back on really quick." She said I she handed over the jacket and the buttons. Looking over the jacket and the small tears.

"Yeah this will only take a minute to fix, it should be no problem." I said as I placed the jacket and buttons down on the table and started to dig through my bag looking for matching thread.

"I was going to go get a snack from catering do you want anything?" she asked as I found the black thread and the needle I needed. Looking up I saw her smiling. Paige had always been one of the nicer people that had not treated me like crap like some of the other people had.

"Yeah um if they still have some of that fruit salad from earlier and maybe some fries that would great." Said smiling at her. Just as she was about to say something my door opened and in walked Randy Orton. "What have I told you about knocking Orton?" he just waved it off and smiled.

"Oh hey Paige, Logan I was wondering if you had any baby oil I forgot mine." He said walking up to me.

"Yeah it should be in that bag over there." I said as I motioned towards the other suitcase I had lying open on the floor. He made his way over to the bag and started going through it. He found the bottle a few seconds later.

"Thanks Logan you're a life saver." He said as he made his way out of the room. Paige just stood there and laughed.

"How much of that does he go through a week?" she asked smiling. I just laughed and started to sew on the first button.

"I always make sure that I have a bottle because he always seems to be forgetting his." I said laughing as she turned and walked to the door. This should only take a few more minutes. She nodded and walked out laughing. I continued to sew the buttons back on with I looked up and saw that raw had started. I just finished sewing on the last button when I looked up and saw Paige walk back in with her hands full I just started laughing as I moved her jacket off to the side to clear the table. She walked over and set down my fruit salad and fries and a Pepsi and she set down a small pizza and fries.

"You don't mind if I watch the show with you do you?" she asked looking at the television. I just smiled and popped a curly fry in to my mouth. I moved the suitcase on to the floor so she could sit on the couch. She just sat down with her eyes glued to the action going on, on screen.

"I thought you had a match tonight?" I asked taking a sip of my soda and watching as Orton was currently fighting Roman. She finished chewing before she answered.

"I did but it got pushed because I guess the higher ups are still pissed at me for the use of foul language at a house show." She said using air quotes as she rolled her eyes. "I can't really control what I say when I am in pain because half these so called divas can't wrestle for shit and they botch the easiest of moves, hell I would bet anything you could wrestle better then they can." She said as she took another bite of her pizza. I just laughed.

"Yeah me wrestle now that's funny." I said as I rolled my eyes and dipped my fry in to the ketchup she had sitting next to her.

"Why do you say that, with a bit of training I am sure that you could hold your own better than those girls can." She said looking at me.

"First off if I ever stepped in to a ring I am pretty sure Nikki Bella would make sure I never set foot in one again." I said as I saw that Roman was starting to get the upper hand on Randy.

"Seriously how do you put up with her shit, she is a class a bitch and she thinks that just because she held the title for almost a year she is not to be messed with, plus she treats you like hell." She said as she looked over at me.

"Listen if I could drop her as one of the people I work for I would but I have to have someone to fill that spot, it is in my contract I am to be the personal assistant to fifteen wrestlers at any given period, did you know I overheard her talking to her sister saying that she thinks I am trying to steal John away from her." I just watched as she almost choked on her pizza.

"You are kidding me right, why the hell would she think you would do that?" she asked looking away from the television.

"Remember a few months back when John had asked me to help plan her birthday party, well I guess she saw his call log that showed a bunch of calls to me, she had no idea he had asked me to help him plan her surprise party and he was calling with ideas and all that crap, she cornered me and said if I didn't stay away from John she was going to get me fired." I said with a shrug as I watched Roman hit the superman punch to get the roll up and the win.

"Wow, did she even say sorry when the party was all said and done with?" she asked as I just laughed.

"Nope, I don't even think that she knows the word sorry." I said making her laugh. We continued to watch raw and finish up our food. I was eating my last grape when I sat up a little straighter when I Dean's music hit and he comes out to face Bray Wyatt. This action did not go unnoticed by Paige. I never really noticed how crazy dean was in the ring, jumping from the top rope and going through tables with a smile on his face. I found myself smiling as Dean was getting ready to hit the dirty deeds on Bray when the rest of the Wyatt family came out and started beating and kicking Dean. He did get the upper hand once before Bray hit in the back with a steel chair and Dean went down. The Wyatt family just laughed as they left the ring. He wasn't moving the trainers were out in the ring checking on him.

"That was all wrong, Bray hit him too high with that chair, and it hit him in the upper back and the back of his head." Paige said as she watched the replay of what happened. "Bray should have known better." She said as she looked on in shock.

"Is he going to be ok?" I asked as I stood up and watched as they played the hit again. Dean had gotten up and was being helped to the back. It was more the trainers then Dean walking on his own. I hadn't noticed at all that I was walking out of the little room I was in till I heard Paige calling my name. She caught up with me as I made my way to the trainer's room. I was walking up when they were bringing him in, he didn't look good at all. Paige stood there next to me as we watched them check him over. He seemed to be doing better after laying there for a few minutes. Roman walked out of the room and found me and Paige standing there.

"How is he?" I asked quietly. He just nodded and looked back at the room.

"He's being a hard headed pain in the ass as usual, you know what maybe you can go in there and see if he will talk to you, maybe you can distract him long enough for them to put the staples in his head." He asked with hope in his eyes.

"I don't know I am just his assistant he won't want me in there." I said nervously as I looked up at him.

"Please could you at least just try?" He asked pleading with me. I looked over at Paige who gave me a small smile and a nod to go on. I looked up at Roman and moved passed him and looked in to the training room. I saw Dean trying to push the trainers off of him.

"I don't need your help just let me go." He said trying to stand up but they pushed him to sit back down. I slowly walked in and smiled at the trainers. They just gave me a small nod. I moved myself to stand in front of him. I reached out slowly and cupped his cheek as he lifted his head to look up at me.

"So I hear your being a pain in the ass and won't let them check you over." I said giving him a small smile. He just gave me a little smirk.

"No darlin I just don't need their help big difference." He said as he reached up and placed his hands on my hips pulling me closer. I looked down at his hands.

"How about you let them check you over, give me peace of mind please, I don't want to see the only client I have who does not bug me at three am making stupid requests hurt, so please just let them check you over." I said looking him in the eyes.

"Fine but you better expect me to start calling at three am with weird demands." He said laughing. I went to move away but he kept me from moving by keeping his hands on my hips. I gave the doctors a small nod as they came over and started to check the back of his head. He just kept his head down and his hands on my hips making small circles with his fingers. I looked over at Roman who smiled and mouthed a thank you; I just gave him a small smile. I watched as the trainers parted his hair and found the cut that was bleeding. His hands gripped me tighter as they cleaned it and put the staples in. All and all it took eight staples to close the wound. He lifted his head when the trainers finished. The trainer looked at me and Roman.

"He's is going to need to be looked after for the next few hours just to make sure he does not have a concussion, so I recommend keeping him awake for about the next four to six hours." He said as he left us in the room with him.

"Well now that you have been a good boy I'll leave you in the more then capable hands of Roman." I said trying to move out of Deans grasp. He just smiled up at me.

"Looks like I am making my first request, as much fun as it would be to have him over there keep me awake for the next few hours I am going to have to pass., care to keep me company at the hotel pizza and movies my treat." He said smirking. Roman just started laughing. Oh this is going to be a long night I thought as I looked down at Dean.

* * *

A/N I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what you think, Please leave a review and I may just have another chapter up by Wednesday night. I must say that I did enjoy raw tonight and I got to say I am not a fan of the League of Nations faction they have going on but the Vince mug shot was funny as hell.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Hello Ladies and Gents how is your day going? Staying out of trouble I hope and if not remember always have an escape plan and someone to take the fall lol. Anyway I really had fun writing that last chapter and I hope all of you had fun reading it. So I was going to wait till I was a about five chapters in before I started doing Dean's pov but I think I might add it in this one. Let me know what you think. As always without further ado here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it. I know I did.

 **Ambrose-kohli-girl- I am trying to build up the tension I don't want to just right in to it and it be forced but I think you will like this chapter a lot enjoy.**

 **Lunaticprincess7085- if you thought Ambrose was being Ambrose just wait till you read what I have in store for this chapter. I hope you enjoy it.**

 **BrookelynnMV27- I'm glad you like it so far and I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.**

* * *

Oh boy I said to myself as I looked down at a smirking Dean who was waiting for my answer and I could still hear Roman laughing. Dean still had a hold of my waist and I felt him pull me a little closer snapping me out of my thoughts as I looked down at him.

"Make it Chinese and throw in some ben and jerry's cookie dough and I'll say yes." I said laughing.

"I can make that happen, chick flicks or action movies?" He asked with the biggest smile.

"Action movies I have a feeling that you would stay awake during those." I said looking at Roman who had the biggest smile on his face. "Listen I am going to go pack up my stuff and I will meet you out by my rental, if you could help him get his stuff and help him out to the parking lot I would really appreciate it." I asked Roman. He just nodded and smiled. I placed my hands over Dean's and gently pulled them away from my waist. I am pretty sure I saw a look of sadness cross his face when I did that. I just looked down at him and smiled then walked out of the room. As I was walking down the hall I ran in to Dolph and I gave his key back to him that I had forgotten to give him earlier. I made my way in to my little locker room and started packing away everything. I was just throwing away the empty food containers when Paige walked in.

"So how is he?" she asked as she watched me clean up.

"Eight staples in the back of his head and he has to be kept awake for the next four to six hours and guess who he asked to keep him company." I said as I zipped up other bag and set it on the ground next to my rolling suitcase.

"So are you going to?" she asked as I handed her fixed jacket back to her. I did a double check to make sure I had not forgotten anything because in the morning we would be on to the next city.

"I don't really have a choice but I mean what the worse that could happen right? I said as I placed my messenger bag on my shoulder along with the sports bag that held anything the wrestlers might need and I pulled up the handle on my rolling suitcase and walked out the door behind Paige. I waved good bye to her as I walking towards my car. I saw Roman standing next to the car and just started laughing when I saw Dean lying on his back on the hood of my car.

"Seriously, you let him lay on the hood?" I asked Roman as he kept laughing at Dean singing a hit me baby one more time.

"They may have given him a little something for the pain." Roman said shrugging and laughing as Dean was really starting to get in to the song now.

"Can you help me get these in the trunk please, while I try and get him in the car." I asked and he just smiled and took the keys from me and unlocking the doors and trunk. I handed over the bags and went around to the front of the car where Dean was.

"Hit me baby one more time!" He yelled at the top of his lungs as he pointed to the night sky. I just laughed and smacked his arm lightly. He sat up really fast and just looked at me in shock.

"What you said to hit you." I said as I shrugged and smiled.

"Well I think you might have enjoyed hitting me a little too much." He said sliding down off the hood of the car and pulling me to him by my belt loops. I lifted my hands up to stop me from falling in to him and they landed on his chest. He just smirked and laughed.

"You want to make this easy on me and get in the car, pretty please." I asked him as I tried to move back and let him stand up. He just gave me a smile that would make even the devil himself run in fear.

"I am making another request, I will get in the car without a fight if you give me a kiss right here." he said letting go of me with one hand and pointed at his cheek with his finger. You could still hear roman laughing as he walked around and got Dean's bag and put it in the trunk. I just nodded and thought what the hell and I took his chin in my hand and turned his head and planted a quick kiss on his cheek. When I pulled back he just smiled and went around to the passenger side and got in to the car. I turned to see Roman looking at me.

"You do know that telling him you were his assistant may have not been such a good idea because this is how it is going to be from now on." He said laughing.

"Oh shut it Reigns, do you need a ride back to the hotel also." I asked walking around to the driver's side.

"I thought you might need help getting him in the hotel so I told the bus to go ahead and I would catch a ride with you and him." He said opening the back passenger's side door. I shot him a thank you as I got in the car and started and pulled out of the parking lot making my way towards the hotel.

I had just pulled up to a red light when Dean pointed out the window at the CVS on the corner and asked me to pull in so he could pick up a few things. I took the right that lead in to the store parking lot. I barely had the car in park before Dean shot out of the car and was in the store. I just opened my bag and took out my wallet and grabbed the keys and got out of the car and locked the doors as I walked in to the store. I picked up a little basket and started walking down the aisles. I had picked up some Oreo's and a king size Hershey bar with almonds and some sour patch kids when I turned the corner when I saw Dean picking out chips and candy. I walked up to him and looked at his basket. He had everything from star burst to skittles to gummy bears and gummy worms. I looked up at him as he was trying to decide between puffy Cheetos and crunchy ones. He turned to me and held out the bags.

"Which ones should I get." He asked looking at me.

"Well I like the crunchy ones over the puffy ones." I said smiling. He smiled back and put the party size bag of crunchy Cheetos in the basket and started down the aisle. I also picked up a bag of pretzels and put them in basket and my way over towards the coolers and picked out a few Pepsi's and some apple juice and headed towards the front to cash out. I walked up and saw Roman standing there paying for a few things when dean walked up with his hands and basket full of goodies. I just laughed as Roman shook his head. Roman finished paying for his stuff and I put my basket up on the counter. As she was ringing me up I looked over to the side and looked through the little scented lip glosses they had while she rang up all my items. She told me the total as I opened my wallet to get my card out Dean scooted me to the side and handed over his card. He just looked at me and smiled and said that it was his idea for the movie night so he is paying. I went to argue but he just smiled even bigger and handed me my bag. I gave him a small thank you and made my way out of the store and to the car. I placed my bags on the floor behind my seat as Roman and Dean where walking out of the store. They loaded all their bags in the car and got in. I was just about to pull in to the parking lot of the hotel when Dean asked me a question.

"Did we need to stop at a Redbox or something for movies?" he asked looking over at me.

"I have Netflix and a bunch of movies on my laptop I am pretty sure you can find something you would like on there to watch." I said as I pulled in to an empty space and shut off the car. We all picked up our bags of stuff that we had bought and made our way to the trunk. I unlocked it and Roman and Dean took their bags and I picked out both of my suitcases and the gym bag. I already had my messenger bag on my shoulder when I looked up at both of the guys.

"What?" I asked as they looked at me and all my bags. "Oh bite me half this shit I carry around is not even mine it's all your ring gear and other shit you wrestlers need or may need." I said pulling the second suitcase out of the trunk and slamming it shut. They just started laughing and helping my with my bags as we made our way through the door and up to the desk.

"Hi checking in?" The lady behind the counter asked. Just as I was about to say something Dean cut me off.

"Yes Ambrose checking in two keys please?" he said as he smiled and winked at me. "It will just be easier this way if you crash with me." He said as he turned to sign the papers before he was handed his keys. He took the second one and handed it to me.

"Can you cancel the reservation for Daniels please?" I asked her. She just gave me a small smiled and nodded. "Thank you very much." I said giving her a small smile as I turned to Dean. We just walked over to the elevator and got on and he pressed the number for the fifth floor. Soon the doors opened and we all walked out. We found our room at the end of the hallway. Roman just set my other rolling suitcase right by mine and Dean's room.

"If you need help with him I'll just be right across the hall." He said giving me a small smile before he disappeared in to his room. I turned around to see that Dean had opened the door to our room and pulled all the bags in. He held the door for me as I walked in and he shut the door behind me. He put his hand on the small of my back and nudged me forward in to the room.

"I won't bite, on less you ask me to that is." He just laughed and sat down on the bed taking off his boots. "I just thought it would be easier since you have to keep me awake so what's the point in you only having your room for a few hours." He said as he took off his other boot and set them off to the side. He did have a point. What was there to be nervous about, I am doing my job as his assistant and keeping him awake for the next six hours to make sure there are no signs of a concussion, and he was right it was stupid to have two rooms when I would be spending the whole night here. I pulled the one suitcase I had that held all my clothes and others things in it to the other side of the bed by the window and I sat down and pulled off my converse and set them next to the night stand on my side. I bent down and unzipped my bag and started to look for something that was comfy to just relax and ware to bed when Dean laid back on the bed with his arms behind his head and he looked up at me.

"I'm going to order the Chinese food anything specific that you would like?" He asked with a smile.

"Um yea beef lo main, sweet and sour chicken, fried rice, beef and broccoli, and wonton soup if that is not too much trouble." I said looking down at him.

"Not at all darlin, why don't you take the bathroom first while I order." He said as he pulled out the phone book that was in the nightstand and looked through it till he found a place that would deliver. I grabbed a pair of shorts and tank top and a bra and underwear and my cupcake frosting body wash. And make up remover whips and face wash and got up and slipped in to the bathroom as he ordered the food. I set my stuff down on the counter top then turned around and turned on the shower. As I let it heat up I removed my makeup and cleaned my face, after that I undressed and took a long hot shower and used my body wash. I got out and dried off and got dressed after throwing my hair in a messy bun. I walked out of the bathroom to find Dean digging through his suitcase. He just looked up and smiled as I sat down on the bed and placed my dirty clothes in my suit case and pulled out my cupcake frosting lotion.

"Hey I am going to take a shower, if the guy comes the money is right there and it should be enough for a decent tip also." He said moving in to the bathroom and shutting the door. I heard the shower turn on a few moments later. I busied myself with putting on my lotion and just as I was finishing there was a knock at the door. I walked around to his side of the bed and grabbed the money off the nightstand and went to answer the door. I was closing the door when the bathroom down opened and Dean walked out.

"Food is here." I said holding up the bags of food. "How much did you order for yourself?" I asked giving him a small laugh. He just tossed his stuff in to his suitcase and took the bags from me and put them on the table that was in the room.

"I am a growing boy what can I say, plus half of this is yours missy." He said walking up to me and handing me a set of chop sticks.

"I really hope they gave us forks to because I suck at using these." I said laughing as he tossed me a plastic fork at me. He started pulling the food out of the bags and setting it on the table. "Do you want me to grab my laptop and we could watch a movie or do you want to watch something on television." I said holding up the remote. He looked up at me and smiled. I walked over to my bag from CVS and pulled out a Pepsi. I watched as Dean went over to the bags he had got from there and took them over to the coffee table in front of the couch where the television was. After a few minutes he had the table covered in snacks and he placed a couple pints of cookie dough in front of me. I just looked up at him and smiled.

"We have Chinese food; we have crazy amounts of sugar and snacks and as promised Cookie Dough ice cream, now what more could you ask for?" He said as he picked up the cookie dough ice cream and placed it in the small in room fridge.

"How about you shirtless?" I said trying to be a smart ass. He just smirked and walked over to stand right in front of me. He smiled as he set his soda down on the table and reached behind him to pull his shirt over his head. He tossed his shirt on the bed and just kept looking at me.

"You know if you wanted me shirtless all you to do was ask." He said stepping closer and putting his hands on my hips. Oh boy this was going to be a long night.

* * *

A/N Well there you have it ladies and gents. The third chapter in what I think is shaping up to be one of my better stores. I was going to do Dean's pov in this chapter but I thought I would go ahead and start the next chapter with that. Now I am going to keep typing away and working on the next chapter. I was thinking of posting it Friday but if I have say what 5 to 10 reviews I will post the next chapter within the next 24 hours. And that's a promise. As always I hope each and every one of you has an amazing day. So leave and review and let me know what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Hello ladies and gents! How is everyone doing? I hope you all are having an amazing day or night depending on when you are reading this. Anyway I hope that you all liked the last chapter I had so much fun writing it without giving too much away. I am trying to build up to the big secret I don't want to rush it. I do know that when I do revel it you will be surprised and shocked, but I must say I have several surprises instore. Don't worry you will all love it. Now without further ado I give you the next chapter. Enjoy!

 **Guest- I am so happy that you not only love my story but that you love love love my story. That review really made my day. I hope that you love this chapter just as much.**

 **Alibob687-I am glad that you are intrigued by the epilogue; I promise the secret is coming soon, I wanted to work up to it and not rush it but I promise that it will be worth the wait.**

 **Daken's-Sister- I'm really happy that you liked Dean in this chapter, I have read a lot of stories where he is dominant and don't get me wrong I love those but I think I am aiming for a bit more of a playful flirty dean in my story so expect more silly playful Dean.**

 **BrookelynnMV27- the next few hours will be filled with a playful Dean and maybe even a hint at what he is hiding. I hope you enjoy.**

 **Guest-I am glad you like it so far and I hope that you like this chapter as well and I can't wait for you to see where the night goes.**

 **Brooke-I am so glad you are liking this story and I'm glad you're taking a liking to wrestling, it is fun to watch. I am trying to take this story slow but sometimes stories just can't be wait to be written, but thank you so much for the kind words they mean a lot to me. I really hope that you enjoy this next chapter!**

 **DJFireHawk- I am so glad you are enjoying this as much as I am writing it! I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.**

* * *

~Dean's Pov~

I almost lost all of my will power when she walked out of that bathroom after her shower. She smelled like a fucking cupcake! I want to thank whoever it is that came up with that scent. The smell of frosting hit me when she walked by and smiled. I could feel myself starting to get hard so I did the only thing I could do, I told her about the money and got my ass in to the bathroom as quick as I could. I tossed my clothes on the counter and just took a deep breath. The whole bathroom smelled of her. Seeing her in those shorts was just the icing on the cake. She had curves in all the right places and they looked soft I couldn't help myself when I put my hands on them at the arena.

She had walked in at the perfect time and I had forgotten all about the gash in my head. The way she smiled down at me and called me a pain in the ass had me smiling. My hands reacted before I did, I slid my hands on to her waist and puller her close between my legs. Her shirt had ridden up a little bit showing the soft skin right above her jeans. I let my fingers slip under the hem of her shirt. I felt her shiver and that just made me smirk. I hadn't been paying attention to what she was saying when she looked at me for an answer. I just said fine and she gave me a small smile, now I maybe a tough guy in television but god damn when they staple your head closed there is a degree of pain that goes with it, and I held on to her tighter. I honestly didn't want her to leave so I did the only thing I could think of when the trainer said that I would have to be watched for the few hours, now I am standing here in the bathroom with a hard on as solid as rock. It looks like I am taking a cold shower.

I walked out of the bathroom in a black wife beater and a pair of basketball shorts just as she was shutting the door from getting our food from the delivery guy. She looked up at me when I walked out of the bathroom.

"Food's here, how much did you order for yourself?" she asked giving me a small laugh. I just tossed my stuff in to my suit case and took the bags from her and set them on the little table that we had in the room.

"I'm a growing boy what can I say, plus half of this is yours missy." I said smiling as I walked up to her and handed her a set of chop sticks. I went back to pulling everything out of the bags and making sure they got her order right. I didn't really care if mine was wrong. I heard her say something about not knowing how to use chop sticks and I just smiled as I tossed a fork her way. I had just finished setting up all the snacks on the table when I had asked her what else she could want, that's when she came back with a smart ass answer about me being shirtless. I smirked as I walked over to her; I saw her chest start to rise and fall just a bit faster, she was nervous I could tell. I stopped in front of her and just smirked as I reached back and pulled my wife beater over my head and tossed it on the bed. I wanted to see how she would react so I took one step closer closing the space between us and I let my hands glide over her waist before settling on her hips. I leaned in and told her if she wanted to see me shirtless all she had to do was ask. Then I just smiled and backed away leaving her standing there as I grabbed my food and heading over to the couch.

~Logan's Pov~

Oh wow it honestly took me a minute to recover from what had just happened. I could still feel the heat of his fingers on my skin. I could hear him chuckling as I picked up my food with shaky hands and brought it over to the table. I set everything down and picked up the remote to find something to watch when it was snatched out of my hand.

"Hey I thought I got to pick the movies?" I said looking at him, he just chuckled and started flipping through the channels.

"Yeah its television I am not going to sit here for six hours and watch some chick show like keeping up with the Kardashians or god forbid teen mom." He said he said flipping through channels as he stole a piece of my sweet and sour chicken.

"Ew seriously what the hell would make you think I would waste my time watching a show about a money hungry family, and a mother who is so full of herself she pretty much pimps out her kids for money?" I said as I ate a wonton.

"So you have watched it?" He said with a giant smile. I just tossed a fortune cookie at him as he laughed.

"Yeah ok it may have been the only thing on every once in a while, oh bite me you have no room to judge how the hell do you know what teen mom is, hmm?" I asked trying not to laugh at the look on his face.

"Oh look a Bruins game and it just started." He said setting the remote down between us and he started to eat his pot stickers.

"Nice subject change." I said giving him a small laugh. "Wait a minute how did you know I liked the Bruins?" I asked looking at him. He gave a nod towards my bag where you could see my Bruins pj pants hanging out. I just smiled and we sat there and ate as we watched the game. "Oh come on really that was only a love tap." I yelled at the game before taking another bite of my sweet and sour chicken. Dean looked over at me and chuckled.

"Hey now it's just a game." He said looking at me.

"Seriously he barely hit him and he is crying like a damn baby, hockey has gotten so soft, I mean they don't even let them fight anymore, that's what made hockey worth watching." I said as I gave him a little shrug. He just kept looking at me with a smile. "What, why are you looking at me like that?" I asked

"Nothing it's refreshing to see a girl who is in to sports and who is not worried about the latest pair of heels that just came out, my ex all she talked about was something called red bottoms whatever the hell those are." He said with shrug as he took a drink of his soda. I just started laughing.

"I am big in to sports it's something my grandpa taught me before he passed, he taught me always love the New York Giants to hate the Yankees and love the Red Sox and the Bruins, and Red bottoms are very popular brand of high heels, one pair could run you about eight hundred." He just gave me a weird look at what I had just said.

"Wait you love the Giants, Red Sox and Bruins, How does that even work?" He said as he put down his box of fried rice.

"What can I say I am a New York girl through and through but he said the only team worth cheering for was the Giants and may have taken on his passion for hating the Yankees so it was only natural for me to like the Red Sox and I just started watching hockey one day and I may have gotten a crush on a certain enforcer that use to play for the Bruins." I said with a small smile.

"Oh let me guess Thornton?" he said teasing me.

"What can I say I like a guy who can fight and smile while doing it." I said laughing while I ate my last wonton. He stood up like he was offended.

"Seriously have you never watched any of my matches, I fly off ladders and get hit with chairs and I keep smiling, get your laptop now!" he said pointing to my bag. I just laughed as I got up and went over to my bag and pulled out my MacBook and handed it to him. He sat it on the table and opened it and turned it on. As it booted up the password screen came up. He just looked at me and turned it so I could input the password. I just nodded as I picked up my soda and took a drink.

"The password is speedy87 all in lowercase." I said as I picked up a bag of gummy bears and opened it popping a few in my mouth.

"Seriously you trust me enough to know your password?" he asked typing it in and bringing up YouTube.

"It's not like there is anything worth finding on there, well maybe that is not true I have everything on all the wrestlers I work for, card numbers to buy plane tickets and hotel rooms, so I guess you could say if it fell in to the wrong hands that would be bad." I said looking up at him.

"So you pretty much have the likes and dislikes of all the wrestlers you work for, even me?" he asked looking over at me.

"Yep but there is not really much to your folder but card numbers and your sizes just in case I have to run out and get you anything." I said as I shrugged. "You can look through it if you like if you don't believe me."

"No its fine, I guess I never really gave you anything to put in there, but then again I didn't know I had an assistant." He said laughing. I held out the gummy bear bag for him to take some when he opened his mouth. I just shook my head and took a few out of the bag and held them up for him to take. He just smiled and reached up and took my hand and moved it closer to his mouth and ate them from my hand and smiled.

"So what are you looking up" I asked as I set the gummy bears back on the table.

"I am going to show you who I was before Dean Ambrose." He said typing in the name Jon Moxley. I watched as a bunch of videos popped up. I scooted closer next to him to get a better look as he balanced my laptop on his lap. The video started playing and I saw him with pink hair.

"Wow the pink hair really fits you." I said trying not to smirk. He just nudged my shoulder as he stretched his arm behind his head and then rested it over my shoulder so I was up against him. His fingers played with the sleeve of my shirt as I watched the video. "Wow what were you just not born with a fear gene?" I asked I reached over and clicked on the next video.

"Sometimes you have to take risks to not only impress the crowd and the higher ups, which honestly I'm sure played a big part in me getting hired on in NXT and then brought up to the main roster." He said as he closed out the video and shut my laptop and leaned forward and set it on the table leaning back with arms still around me.

"So the game is over did you want to watch a movie or a show, you still have a few hours that you need to stay awake." I asked looking at him then I moved to pick up the remote when I saw a tube of lip gloss sitting at the table. I picked it up looking at it. "What is this." I asked holding it up for him to look at.

"I saw you checking them out at the store, plus peppermint just happens to be my favorite." He said as gave me a wink like it was nothing.

"Well thank you but who says I'm going to be letting you anywhere near my lips when I'm warring it?" I said looking up at him and smirking.

"Oh really now, what makes you think I want to kiss you in the first place?" He said raising his eye brows in a playful manner. I just laughed and lightly smacked his chest and got up off the couch and walked over towards my bag and grabbed a few things and walked in to the bathroom and closed the door. I set the lip gloss on the counter and the items I had grabbed from my bag. It was a twice piece black bathing suit. I started to undress and I slipped on the bottoms that were just like boy shorts then I slipped back on my normal shorts I was warring. I put the top on and made sure to tie it tight because well let me just say I was very well blessed in that department and I didn't need anything popping out. As soon as I was sure that I was set I put my tang top back on and picked up the lip gloss and opened it. I smiled as I applied a little bit not that I was going to be kissing him, but I wanted to show him I was thankful that he got it for me. What can I say I'm a sucker for the small things. I walked out of the bathroom to see Dean still on the couch with his had laid back and his eyes closed. I walked up to the back of the couch and leaned over and placed a small quick kiss on his cheek. I pulled back to see his eyes open.

"You are not supposed to be sleeping Mr. Ambrose, now get up and come down to the pool with me." I told him as he gave me a small smile.

"It's a turn on when you're all bossy." He said with a laugh as he got up and walked over to the bed and put his wife beater back on he turned to look at me. "What I don't need you getting all jealous of some other women is checking out all my sexiness." He said as slipped on a pair of camo flip flops he had and he reached in to my bag and tossed me the pair I had.

"Oh yeah you have no need to worry about that at all, I mean if you find someone down there let me know you can use the room." I said with a shrug as I put my sandals on and grabbed the key card I had left by the door. "Come on let's go slow poke." I said as I grabbed the door handle and opened it and walked out with him right behind me.

* * *

A/N Hey guys I know I promised to have it up in 24 hours if I got 5 or more reviews and I did but I got busy prepping New Year's food. Plus I had a friend who decided that he wanted to end his life. He is going to be ok but I was to torn apart by what happened to finish this chapter. So I am going to break it up in to two chapters. I'll try and have the next chapter up by Monday at the latest. On another note please if you are ever feeling like my friend please talk to someone. I am here for you even if all you do is read my stories; I am always free to talk. I hope you all had an amazing holiday. Until next time stay amazing!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Hello Ladies and Gent's I hope everyone had an amazing and safe New Year's Eve. If you read my last chapter you know why I had to cut the chapter short. I do want to thank you all for all the nice and kind words it means so much to me, and he is doing ok, he is still upset with me for stopping him but I honestly think I did the right thing and I would do it again. So I am hoping down the road he knows I not only did it for him I did it for his loved ones to. Well I wanted to make the last chapter what happened through the whole night but I had to split it in to two different chapters. So without further ado I give you the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it and again thank you for all the kind words.

 **BeckyLynch'sTheme- Thank you for letting me know that it is not only me having the problem with the reviews. Also thank you for your kind words and I am glad that you love the tension between Logan and Dean. I really hope you enjoy the next chapter.**

 **MoxleyGal1- I am so happy you love this story and I can't wait for you to enjoy this chapter.**

 **Tomieharley- I am so happy to hear that Dean is the one that pulled you back in to wrestling. He is funny to watch every week. I am glad that you are printing them out so you can read them another time. Thank you for your kind words and I am glad I can give you something to read while you continue to fight and I hope everything works out for you too.**

 **Daken'sSister- Thank you for your kind words and I hope that all is well with your friends. I am happy that you like cute dean and I can't wait for you to read more of him. I think you're going to like this chapter a lot.**

 **Alibob687- I want to tell all of you the secret so bad. I am so bad at keeping them but I promise you that you might get a hint at what it is in this chapter. I also promise to be very descriptive of how wet and slippery Dean will be in the pool and thank you for your kind words also they mean a lot to me.**

* * *

~Logan's Pov~

I walked down the hallway with Dean behind me as I turned the corner where the elevators where. I stopped in front of them and reached forward to press the button to go down. Watching the doors open Dean motioned for me to go in first and he walked in behind me. We both ended up leaning against the back of the elevator.

"Isn't this where we make out like they did in Fifty Shades of Grey?" Dean said laughing.

"Are you kidding me Dean Ambrose read fifty shades of grey?" I said looking over at him and trying not to laugh. He turned and stood right in front of me smirking as he moved closer reaching for my hands and holding them above my head as he leaned in smelling my neck. I could feel my heart quicken as I felt his hot breath on my neck. Feeling the tip of his nose move up my neck to my ear and he placed a soft kiss right below my ear before he whispered in my ear.

"No I just saw the movie." He said smiling down at me as he let my hands go. Oh that's it two can play this game I thought grinning at him. I stepped in front of him pushing him back against the elevator.

"Well that's a shame you didn't read the book." I said as I looked up at him as I traced my finger up his chest slowly. "There just happens to be this one part with them in the bathroom in the tub that is just so hot and steamy it made me blush and think very dirty thoughts." I said pressing myself against him as I ran my hands down his arms. "It's a shame they didn't put that part in the movie." I said with a shrug as the elevator stopped and I just walked out as the doors opened leaving him there. I took a turn and walked down passed the gym towards the pool. I walked in a grabbed a towel that they had sitting there off to the side and walked over to a chair. I set my towel, key card and phone down on the chair then started taking off my tang top and setting it down and just as I was about to take my shorts off when I was picked up and tossed in to the pool. I felt arms around me pulling me back up to the surface. I broke through the surface and took a deep breath; I could hear laughing as I felt Dean pull me towards him. I looked at him and slapped his now bare chest. I looked over and saw his shirt lying next to mine on the chair. I looked back at him as he reached up to move some wet hair I had in my face behind my ear.

"You are such an ass you know that Ambrose?" I said as I put my hands on his shoulders and tried to push him under the water which did not work at all and all it made him do was laugh harder. Feeling his hands tighten on my waist as he smiled and laughed at me.

"You know you really shouldn't tease a guy like you did back there, it's not nice and just for the record I read the book to, so I know what happens in that bathroom." He said giving me a wink and pulling me tighter against him. I just looked at him in shock. "What didn't think a guy like me could read?" He said with a smirk and a shrug as he moved us against the side of the wall hiding us from the windows on the door that leads to the hall. He pressed me up against the wall with his body and his right hand on my hip and his left hand moving up my arm to my neck, he leaned his forehead against mine, I could his heart beating through his chest, and it matched mine. I moved my hands up his arms to his shoulders weaving my hands in to the hair on the back of his head. I could feel his hand tighten on the back my neck tilting my head just right; I could feel him trying to press himself closer in to me like he wanted to mold himself to me. I felt his hand on my hip sliding down my leg as he pulled my legs up around him. I felt him thrust his hips up, feeling how hard he was as he rubbed against my core. Feeling him through the thin material of my shorts and bathing suit bottom made me moan out a little. I opened my eyes looking at him. His eyes hooded with lust as he thrust up again I pulled a little harder on hair earning me a low growl from him. I started to rock against him as one of his hands held on to the side of the pool to keep us from going under and the other on the back of my neck.

"Tell me to stop, for the love of god tell me to stop or I won't" He said as he thrusted up again causing me to bite my lip harder, but before I had a chance to tell him I didn't want him to stop the door to the pool opened and in walked someone. I couldn't see who it was but Dean looked back at me and the look he gave me was all I needed to know it wasn't someone he wanted to see us like this. I slowly slide my legs from around him and looked to the left and saw a ladder. I didn't want to but I pushed him back enough to quietly swim over to the ladder and lift myself out. I could see Dean watching me as I walked passed him. Taking a deep breath I walked out in to the open and saw Nikki Bella standing there on her phone.

"Oh I didn't know anyone was in here." she said looking me up and down. I just grabbed my towel and started drying off so I didn't drip water all the way back up to the room.

"It's ok I just wanted to get in a few quick laps before bed, it helps me sleep." I said turning my back towards her as I tried to move the other towel to hides Dean's wife beater.

"Well keep that up and you will be in shape in no time." She said as she typed away on her phone, I bit my tongue as I wanted to say something back but chose not to. "Listen I'm glad I caught you, for the next city I want the best room they have its me and john's anniversary and I want it to be special." She said as I picked up my phone and key card.

"Sure I can make that happen I was just headed back up to my room, I can get to work on it now." I said as I moved towards the door she fallowed saying she would tell me the details on the way up in the elevator.

~Dean's Pov~

I watched her walk away with Nikki Bella; I don't think I have ever hated someone as much as I hated that Bella twin right now. It took everything I had not to jump out and say something when she put Logan down for the lie she had made up. I had heard things around the locker room about how she had hated Logan because she thought she was trying to move in on john. I placed my hands on the side of the pool and just held myself there. I had her in my arms, pressed up against me, feeling her soft curves in my hands. I couldn't help it; walking through the door to the pool I had seen her take off her shirt and was bending over to take off her shorts I had to get her in the water it was the only thing that was going to hide my growing hard on. That was not the first time I had watched her. I had seen her around the arena doing things for different people; I had seen her take Nikki's shit in stride and keep a fake smile on her face. I had found myself starting to look for her whenever I was working a show, sometimes I would see her just once, other times she was there around every corner. Having her in my hands on her roaming over her soft curves broke me. She didn't stop me, I asked her to stop me and what did she do, she pulled on my hair harder and that drove me crazy. Sighing as I had finally relaxed enough to get out of the pool and walk back up to the room without embarrassing myself. I got out and picked up my towel seeing something fall out, leaning over I picked up the key card.

After I had dried off I made my way to the elevator and went up to the room. I let myself in and picked out some dry shorts and a wife beater and went in to the bathroom. I took a quick shower to rinse off the pool water. I was walking out of the room and giving my hair a quick dry with the towel when there was a knock at the door. Tossing the towel over the back of the chair at the table I walked over to the door and opened it to see her standing there looking like she was on the verge of crying. I watched her walk in and pasted me she went for dry clothes and walked in to the bathroom shutting the door behind her. I didn't want to press her to tell me why she was about to cry so I went and turned on the television and watched some show till she came out, needless to say I felt helpless.

~Logan's Pov~

I couldn't look at him as I entered the room, I had let what Nikki said get to me more then I should. After what had happened at the pool I felt stupid and ashamed. Seriously I was pretty much dry humping Dean. Well dry humping as much as a person can while in a pool. He asked me to tell him to stop, I couldn't, I didn't want him to. I sighed and took off my shirt and set it on the counter next to dean's wife beater. I looked back up at myself and just sighed as I turned and looked at myself yeah I had hips and I had double D breasts that were god given. Well according to Nikki they make me look cheap and if I lay off the eating for a while and work out I will be able to as she puts it look half ways decent. I moved away from the mirror before I started crying even harder and turned on the shower. I wanted to wash off the pool water and just go to bed. It was past the few hours I had to keep Dean awake and I was beyond tired. I was just happy that we do not have to be at the airport till 11:30 in the morning so I had time to still get a good night's sleep. I finished in the shower and got dressed and walked out of the bathroom to find Dean watching some show. I walked around the bed and placed my stuff in the suitcase and took out my charging cable for my phone and plugged it in and set it on the nightstand after I plugged in my phone. I moved the covers back and got under them and made myself comfy and turned off the lamp and just closed my eyes, sleep over took me quickly.

I woke up the next morning to my phone alarm going off. I tried to roll over and reach it but was pulled back against a hard chest. I tried to move again reaching over and hitting the button on my phone; I went to roll out of his arms when he again pulled me back as he laughed.

"Stop moving I am trying to sleep." He said as he pulled me closer. I gave up fighting as I laid my hand across his stomach and my head on his chest.

"Dean that was my alarm we have to get up or we are going to miss the flight." I said as I found myself snuggling in closer to him. I started lightly tracing my fingers up and down his chest he let out a small growl as my fingers traced along his v line.

"If you keep going we will be late for this flight." He said running his hand up and down my back. "Where are we flying to next anyway?" He asked letting his fingers slip lower and lower every time his hand went up and down my back.

"We are off to Vegas for a few days, how could you not remember your going home?" I asked as he reached over with his other hand and pulled my leg over his, letting his fingers trail along my thigh.

"Honestly with all the traveling I tend to forget most of the time." He said as his fingers traced along the bottom of my shorts letting them rest there. My phone went off again and I went to reach for it but Dean rolled over so he was on top of me as he reached over and hit the button on my phone to quite it. He moved to rest between my legs as he nuzzled my neck and moved my hands above my head. I could feel him kissing along my neck as he moved to hold my hands with one hand and moved his right hand down my side and letting it slip under my shirt pulling it up. I felt myself arching in to his touch; his fingers felt like fire against my skin, I could feel my heart beating in my ears. I felt him let go of my hands as he pushed my shirt up and pulled it over my head tossing it to the side on the floor. Before my shirt hit the floor his lips were back on my neck, I could feel leaving bites on my neck as he worked his way down my collarbone to my chest. I ran my hands up his back pulling him closer towards me.

"Dean!" I moaned as he started to kiss down between my breasts. I moved my hands to the back of his head weaving my hands in his hair. He looked up at me; I could see the lust in his eyes as he reached down and hooked his fingers in my shorts and started to pull them down my legs and just before he got them off there was banging on the door.

"Dean get your ass out of bed, let's go dude!" Roman banged on the door. Dean looked at me and continued to pull my shorts off and toss them to the floor with shirt. He just looked down at me laying there in my underwear and gave me a smile that would even make the devil run and hide. He kept that smirk on his face as he started to come down lying back between my legs and put his face in my neck and growling. I just ran my hands up and down his back lightly with my nails.

"God that feels good." He mumbled as he nuzzled my neck. "I don't want to leave this spot." He said as he tried to further mold himself in-between my legs. I just laughed.

"As much as I am enjoying this and trust me I am, we do have to get up." I said laughing as I continued to run my nails lightly up and down his back earning another moan from him.

"Fine, I'll get up but I want it on record that I am protesting." He said lifting his head and looking at me. "Did you book your hotel room yet?" He asked moving to stand up pulling me with him off his side of the bed. He pulled me up against him his hands roaming down my back getting closer and closer each time to my ass.

"I haven't had a chance yet I was going to do it on the way to the airport why do you ask?" I said looking up at him.

"Well I have a place there and if you wanted maybe you would want to stay there and we could go get something to eat and I could show you my town." He said with a shrug.

"You sure it's just not your attempt to get me in my underwear again without anyone walking in or interrupting us?" I said giving him a smile. He just gave me this puppy dog smile.

"Well now that you brought it up." He said laughing as I hit him in the shoulder and tried to pull away. He just tightened his grip holding me in place against his truck.

"Honestly I like being around you and it would give you a break from the hotel and Nikki's smartass remarks." He said as he held me. "I heard what she said about you and I know that's what changed your mood after the pool." I laid my head on his chest and just took a deep breath.

"Listen I don't want to talk about what she said, I'm trying to let it go in one ear and out the other, but maybe if you can promise to keep your hands to yourself, I will really think about staying with you." I said looking up at him and smiling. He just looked down at me and smiled and unwrapped his arms and moved over to the table that still had all our snacks from last night and picked up something. He walked back over to me and got down on one knee taking my hand and looking up at me.

"I Jonathan Good better known as Dean Ambrose will promise to do no such thing like trying to keep my hands off you or be on my best behavior because we both know that is not me and that sure as hell is not possible, but I do promise to show you that I am a good guy and I would like you to stay with me because last night was the best night's sleep I have gotten in god knows how long, so will you please stay with me?" He said as he took my left hand and slipped a ring pop on to my ring finger. I could help but smile and laugh.

"That was the sweetest thing a guy has said to me and I honestly can't say no now can I?" I said looking down at him smiling. He stood up holding my hand with the ring pop on it.

"No you can't say no now and you do know that since you have pretty much said yes that this means we are also engaged now." He said wiggling his eye brows at me.

"Oh is that right, Well Logan Good and Logan Ambrose does have a good ring to it." I said laughing. "Now that we have that straight can we get ready to leave?" I asked looking down at the candy ring.

"Don't worry I'll get you a really one to replace that, and yes we can there is just one more thing." He said laughing as he pulled me close and leaned in and kissed me.

* * *

A/N Well ladies and Gents I give you the second part of their night together. Now if you're good you will be able to read between the lines and might even get a good guess at what the secret is. I can't wait for you to know what it is. Now how many think Dean is serious when he said he would get her a real ring? Why don't you let me know in a review. I have already started to write the next chapter and I should have it up I hope by Friday night sometime. Again thank you for all your kind words. It also looks like they have the reviews fixed and I can see them on the page now. So go ahead and leave me a review I want to know what you think and the more reviews I get the sooner you get the next chapter. LoL anyway I hope you all are having a great week and remember Stay Amazing!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N Hello Ladies and Gents how is everyone doing? Staying amazing I hope! Well I just finished writing, editing and posting chapter five. I honestly am so happy with how it turned out. I didn't feel like I rushed it all, I'm trying to go for more of a friendly crush kind of lust playful thing in the beginning. Don't worry there will be drama ahead for both our leads. Anyway I want to know what you do to keep yourself in the writing mood. Me I have a writing mix on my phone it's mostly high energy dubstep, skrillex kind of stuff. Like right now Avicii Levels Skrillex remix is blasting through my earbuds and I am sitting here dancing in my seat and writing with a giant smile on my face because I can't wait for you to read what I have in store. Anyway like always without further ado here is the next chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

 **Inspiredbydoubt- I am so happy that you are enjoying the story and I can't wait for you to read what I have in store. I really want to know what you think the secret is. Send me a pm and I will let you know if you are right.**

 **Calwitch- I am glad you see understand that I am trying to make Nikki the bully in this story. I thought that the story would need some drama and she seemed like the perfect person to give it. I am happy that you like how Dean is there for her and I really think you're going to enjoy this chapter.**

 **Tomieharley- Dean not being able to swim would have been funny. Well send me a pm with some of your guesses I will let you know if you are right on or freezing cold. This is hard for me to keep a secret but you will find out soon I promise. And trust me I am right there with you about Dean's fight tonight, I not a fan of Kevin Owens so I know he is going to try his best to hurt Dean. To be honest I was sitting here eating a ring pop and I just thought it would be a cute little something to add in and yes you will get to see a very jealous Dean soon enough, and the answer to your last question will be answered soon enough.**

~Logan's Pov~

We had finally made it to the airport after what seemed liked forever, and I had finally got Roman to stop banging on the door, it didn't help that Dean kept yelling that Roman would have to break down the door and drag him out if he wanted him to leave. I had to remind Roman that it would not only be a bad idea if he did break down the door but he would also have to pay for it. That's when there were some choice words spoken and he said he would be waiting down stairs for us. Dean had insisted that we take all our snacks and candy with us. So here I sit waiting on our flight, with my headphones on taking care of all the things Nikki had asked for. I can't even begin to tell you where Dean is, he took off about twenty minutes ago saying he had something to take care off. Dean had insisted that I ware his dirty deeds zip up hoodie for some reason, but I would be lying if I said I didn't like it the way it smelled of him plus it was comfy as hell. I would have to remember to get one in my size. I had just finished with everything Nikki had asked me to do when I felt someone sit down next to me. I looked up and saw Paige smiling at me.

"Hey what's up girl?" I asked as I looked up from my phone and taking my ear buds out.

"Not much just tired as always, and happy that we are finally going someplace fun, Hey do you want to go out and get lunch or something, shop for new black makeup." She said laughing making me smile.

"Yeah we could do that, It sounds fun, just text me when you want to go out." I said as I lifted my right hand to move hair that had fallen in my face behind my ear. Paige just laughed and grabbed my hand when she saw the ring pop.

"Have some big news to share I see." She said holding up my hand.

"Yep I'm spoken for now I'm sorry I knew you had your sights set on me but alas it was just not meant to be, I hope you are not taking the news to hard." I said trying to keep a straight smile and not laugh. She let go of my hand and started to fake cry and wipe away tears that were not there. I just started laughing. "He really did go all out on my ring didn't he I mean he sprang for the one with two flavors." I said laughing.

"Oh you're so lucky." She said as she finally started laughing. We just kept talking and laughing till she stopped and looked at me with a serious face. "Logan who's hoodie is that?" she asked as I looked down and smiled, I looked back up at her to answer when I heard someone else answer for me.

"It's mine." Dean said with a shrug as he stretched his arm across the back of my chair and played with the ends of my hair as he looked at his phone. Paige just took in the sight in front of her as she looked up at me. She went to say something else but I just sent her a quick text that read I would tell her about later and she just smiled and got up and left. I turned to face Dean who was watching a cat video on his phone laughing.

"What's so funny Mr. Ambrose?" I asked looking up at him. He looked up at me like he had just been caught stealing cookies from the cookie jar.

"Yes ok I like cat videos, bite me." He said looking back down at his phone. I leaned closer so only he would hear me and whispered.

"Only if you beg me later.' I said with a smirk as I looked back at my phone like nothing had happened as I tried to hide my smile. I could see his lips curl in to that devilish smirk as he leaned over really close to my ear.

"Make no mistake it will be you begging later." He said as he felt a shudder go through me. He just smiled as he leaned back in his seat. I had put my headphones back in and was lost in what I was doing when Dean tapped my shoulder letting me know it was time to board the plane.

The plane ride had been ok for the most part. I have always hated flying but somehow the smell of Dean's hoodie kept me relaxed. I had gotten off the plane and was walking towards baggage claim to wait for my bags. I had been standing there for a few minutes when I felt a pair of hands on my waist from behind pulling me towards them my back hitting there chest.

"Relax it's just me." Dean said whispering in my ear as he pulled me against him as he set his chin on my shoulder. "You know that plane ride would have been much more fun if you had us seated together." He said laughing as he pulled the hood down and nuzzled my neck.

"Oh is that right Mr. Ambrose." I said laughing as I stepped out of his hold and went to get my bags of the conveyer belt. I set them down and went to reach for the other two when Dean grabbed it along with his bags.

"Oh you know it would have been Mrs. Ambrose." He said with a smirk.

"You shouldn't say that out loud people will think your serious." I said as I put the hood back up and my sun glasses on before placing my messenger bag on my shoulder and picked up the strap to my bag lifting it on my shoulder. He just smirked from behind his sun glasses as he placed his fitted hat on and lowered the brim to cover his eyes.

"Hey it's already true I mean I did get you a pretty big rock." He said motioning towards my candy ring and smiling. I just laughed as Dean grabbed his bag and mine as I lifted the handle and started to follow him out of the airport. We were able to get a cab pretty quick and we were pulling up to his town house soon thereafter. I got out and looked around as he paid the cab driver and helped him pull the bag from the trunk.

"Welcome home." He said smiling as he picked up the bags and took them up to the door and unlocked it. I watched him set the bags inside the door and he turned around and came running back down the walk way to where I was. He just looked at me and smiled as he moved quickly and picked me up. I let out a yelp as I put my arms around his neck and her turned and moved towards the house.

"Dean put me down what are you doing?" I asked as he looked down at me and smiled.

"I am carrying you over the threshold Mrs. Ambrose." He said laughing as he walked through the door and kicked it shut behind him. "What do you think?" he asked still carrying me.

"Dean this place is amazing." I said as I got down out of his hold and took off my sun glasses and pulled my hood down. I turned to look at him watching me. He had a giant L shaped black couch in the living room along with a big comfy looking man chair as I call it. They sat right in front of a giant flat screen that hung on the wall. I started looking along the walls at all the pictures of him wrestling. I stopped at a picture of him holding up the US title running my fingers along the bottom of the picture. "351 days right?" I said looking at the picture. I felt him come up behind me pulling me to lean against him as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Yeah can honestly say that was the moment I knew what I had worked so hard for had come true, and I'm still working hard because I want that heavy weight title someday." He said turning me around to face him as he dipped his head down to nuzzle my neck as I put my arms around his neck.

"I heard that they were going to give you the IC championship." I said leaning my head to the side giving him better access to my neck. He mumbled something I couldn't make out as he ran his hands slowly across my ass grabbing it and lifting me up so I could put my legs around him. His hands gripped my ass harder as he backed up and sat down on the couch with me in his lap. He leaned back against the couch as I reached up and moved my hair out of my face as he looked up at me. He reached up and cupped my cheeks with his hands and gently leaned up pulling me towards him. He looked me in the eyes just before he leaned up a little more and placed a soft kiss on my lips and pulled back. I knew he was waiting for me to make the next move. I leaned in placing my hands on his chest as I kissed him softer but a little harder. Feeling his hands reach up towards the zipper of his jacket I was warring and slowly started to pull down the zipper and opening the jacket and reaching up and pulling it off my shoulders and tossing it to the side. I sat there on his lap with my hair to the side smiling down at him. I reached forward and ran my hands up chest to his shoulders and slid his leather jacket off. I watched him leaning forward to remove it the rest of the way and tossing it to the side with his jacket I had on, he also tossed his hat and sun glasses to the side. I leaned down and kissed him slowly and soft. I could feel him smile against my lips.

"See I told you I would be able to keep my hands off you." He said sliding his hands up the back of my shirt. The feeling of his rough fingers on my skin had me thinking so many dirty thoughts. Just as his fingers went to unhook my bra strap my phone went off. He let out a growl that I just laughed at and reached in to my back pocket and pulled out my phone and saw that it was Paige calling me.

"Hello Miss Paige what I can I do for you?" I asked looking down at Dean who had a smirk on his face and he started to move his hands back up to undo my bra. I tried to stop his hands as I talked to Paige. "Yeah I'm not staying at the hotel I'm staying with someone." I said just as dean undid the strap, I put my arm across my chest trying to stop him from pulling it all the way down. I mouthed stop it and he just smiled. "Yeah I still want to hang out how about tomorrow afternoon?" I said asking Dean more then I was asking her. He just looked up at me and shook his head yes and he continued to kiss my shoulder and trying to get me to move my hands. "Yeah I can meet you at the hotel around one if that's good for you?" I asked trying hard not to moan as Dean started to kiss between my breasts still trying to get me to move my arm. I put the phone between my shoulder and ear and used my hand to push Dean away. He looked up at me as I mouthed the word car and he shook his head yes as he went back to his assault finally getting my hand out of the way as he slipped my shirt and bra straps down bunching them around my waist. Dean just leaned back with his hands behind his head and just stared at me with a smile on his face as I sat topless on his lap. He looked up at me and mouthed hang up now. "Listen Paige I have to go something just came up." I said shifting my hips as I felt Dean getting hard, his hands went right to my hips stopping me from moving. "Yeah I will text you later" I said hanging up and tossing my phone to the side and looking down at him.

"You are fucking perfect." He said looking at me his eyes filled with lust.

"I'm not but thank you for saying that." I said as I leaned in to kiss him but he pulled back holding my wrists in his hands.

"Do you feel this?" He asked placing my right hand on his very impressive hard on. "Don't let what that bitch Nikki said get to you at all, trust me when I say I love what I see and you are fucking perfect." He said letting go of my wrists and pulling me closer. "Promise me you won't take her shit anymore." He asked pulling me in for a kiss. I nodded yes just before he kissed me. I continued to kiss him as I pulled at the bottom of his shirt trying to get it off. He stopped kissing me long enough to reach back and pull his shirt over his head and toss it to the side. He moved his hands to cup my ass as he stood up and laid me down on the couch with my legs still wrapped around him. He molded himself to me as he took my hands and held them above my head as he kissed down my chest and to my left breast. He cupped my breast in his hand as he looked up at me just before he flicked his tongue across my nipple. My back arched at the feeling of his rough tongue. I tried pulling my hands free from his one hand and he just held them down tighter as he assaulted my nipple with his tongue. I could feel him grinding in to me making me moan louder.

"Dean please let my hands go." I begged him. He let go of my nipple with a pop as he moved up to me kissing me.

"Ask me again." He said his voice low and demanding.

"Dean please I need to touch you." I begged as he laughed and kissed me harder letting go of my hands. My hands weaving in to his hair pulling it a little earning me a low growl. He reached up and pulled my hands from his hair and leaned up on his knees and looked down at me. He lifted my right up and took off my shoe tossing it behind him along with my sock and he did the same with the left. He slid his hands up my jean covered legs working his way towards my zipper. He slowly unbuttoned my jeans and pulled them down and off my legs tossing them over the couch somewhere leaving me laying there in nothing but my boy shorts, my chest heaving up and down. He stood up and started to kick off his shoes as he went to undo his jeans. I sat up moving his out of the way as I started to undo his belt buckle and slid his zipper down nice and slow ad I looked up at him, him eyes darkened with lust. I hooked my fingers in his jeans and pulled them down watching him kick them to the side. His hard on pressed against his boxer briefs begging to be freed. I looked up to see him smiling down at me. Just as he was about to lay back down on the couch with me his headed turned to the front door as it opened and he heard someone walk in.

"Yo Dean you home?" I heard Roman yell as he closed the door. Dean picked up the zip up hoodie I had been waring and handed it to me and he hurried to get his pants on. He was zipping up his pants as he walked in to the hallway. I slid the hoodie on and zipped it up and was going to pick up my jeans when I heard the front door close and Dean Scream fuck really loud. I set my jeans down and walked around the corner to find him leaning against the door with his head back and his eyes closed.

"Is everything ok?" I asked looking over at him. He turned his head to the side and opened his eyes to look at me.

"I don't think we are meant to have sex, every time it gets to the best damn part we seem to get interrupted." He said as he pushed off the door and came to stand in front of me pressing me against the wall with his hands on each side of the wall locking me in place.

"So who else has a key?" I asked as I saw that he had not yet finished buttoning up his jeans. I bit my lip as ran my hand down his chest and I let it slide in to the waist band of his boxer briefs letting my fingers trace up and down his hard cock. I felt him take in a sharp breath as I wrapped my hand his and started to slowly stroke him up and down as I leaned in and kissed him. I felt him pull back and look at me, he reached up and unzipped the hoodie and smiled when he saw that I only had my boy shorts on under it and that right there must have broken him because the next thing you know he was removing my hand from his boxers and picking me up wrapping my legs around him.

"No one and I promise next time will be longer." He breathed out as he reached down and moved my panties to the side and I felt him slide the head of his cock passed my folds making me cry out in pleasure.

"Oh my god Dean." I moaned out as I wrapped my arms around his neck as he buried himself deeper inside me. "Please don't stop." I begged him as I weaved my hands in his hair and pressing my lips to his. I felt him grip my ass tighter lifting me up and down. Every time he would bring me down it would be meant with a hard thrust up.

"So fucking tight." He kept saying as he moved in and out of me.

"Oh god Dean I am so close, please harder." I begged that was all he needed to hear as he started to thrust up harder and harder every time he pulled me down. I screamed out his name as my orgasm ripped through me, it only intensified as he thrust up one more time moaning out the word fuck as his came hard inside me. He placed one hand on the wall to brace us up as we both tried to slow our breathing. Dean gripped my ass and held on to me and walked us over to the couch he sat down wrapping his arms around me.

"Hey look at me." He asked moving my hair out of my face. I looked at him and saw him smiling. "Are you ok, I didn't go too hard on you did I?" He asked as he leaned in and kissed me.

"No you didn't and I'm ok I promise." I said moving up and kissing him lightly as I slowly climbed off of his lap. He stood up and walked to the kitchen. I heard the sink running for a few seconds before it shut off. He walked back in with a wet wash cloth and leaned down and spread my legs and gently cleaned up the mess we had both made. After he was finished he leaned down and kissed me before I got up and started to get dressed. I was just hooked my bra and was putting my tank top back on when came back from the kitchen he leaned against the wall watching me, I just looked up at him and smiled.

"So I have no food in the house and after that and what I have planned for you later in bed we are going to have to go out and get a few things." He said sending me a wink.

"What makes you think there is going to be a later?" I asked putting on my other sock and slipping on my converse while sending him a wink back.

"Oh I know for a fact there will be a later." He said as he walked over and slipped on his socks and boots. He reached for his wife beater and slipped that on as I put my hair up in a messy bun. When I was finished we walked over and handed me my shades as he slipped on his fitted hat backwards and looked down at me. "Ready to go?" I just shook my head yes as put on my sun glasses and grabbed my wallet out of my bag and my phone and headed to the door ready to go. He leaned down and kissed me softly as he held the door open for me. Here is to hoping I didn't just make a huge fucking mistake.

* * *

A/N And there you have it ladies and gents! I hope you enjoyed it as much as I love writing it. I tried not to make the sex to graphic and I think it went well. Yes the whole "Oh my god they did not use a condom" will be in the next chapter so no worries. Any way do me a favor and hit that review button and let me know what you think. If I get say 5-10 reviews I will have the new chapter up for you by Saturday night I promise. I hope that everyone has and amazing night or day depending on what time you are reading this. As always Stay Amazing!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N Hello Ladies and Gents! I hope that you all are having and amazing day and or night depending on when you are reading this. Well I just want to start off by saying you are all amazing the reviews and favorites and follows mean so much to me. I just wanted to say that I am sorry it took so long to get this up. I started writing this chapter and was almost done with it when I started reading through it and found that I did not like it at all. With that combined with feeling burnt out from trying to get these chapters up at a record rate even for me. So I took a little brake and I am hoping you enjoy what I have given you. Anyway without further ado I give you the next chapter. I hope you enjoy.

 **ProperEnglish- I am glad that you are enjoying this story and I am happy that you love Logan.**

 **ChuckBabe- I wish I could update everyday too but alas I have things that have to be done during the day. I am happy I am able to update a few times a week for you guys and I'm so happy you love the story.**

 **CalWitch- No he did not catch them, I was going to make it so he did but I thought against for now. Putting in that ring part really made me smile and I am glad you enjoyed it so much.**

 **Guest- I am so glad you enjoyed this chapter and I was writing those hot moments while watching this week's Smackdown.**

 **CiCix3- No they are not already married I did toy with that idea but it did not go well with what I had planned for the rest of the story.**

 **Daken'sSister- I would not say its official just yet, I will be addressing that in this chapter. Seriously what girl could say not to Dean giving them a ring pop!**

 **Ambrose-Kohli-Girl- Thank you I think they are cute also and I can't wait for you to read more cuteness from both of them.**

 **FearlessBecca-I am so happy you find this story amazing, and I hope you enjoy what is to come and thank you for the compliment it was very nice of you to say and I hope you love this chapter and the ones to come.**

 **ACVideoDepot- Yes she was and Dean will be teasing her about it in this chapter. I can't wait for you to read it.**

 **Nafiondf aof- I would let them get pregnant but I feel that there are already to many stories on here that have them getting pregnant right off the bat and I want to hold off on the for down the line.**

 **Tomieharley- it's more like any girl after has always had a thought like oh did I just make a mistake, so I wanted her to have that I am not sure yet if she will feel like it is one. Please don't be sad you will make me cry. As for dean being upset, it was because every time he got close to her someone always seemed too walked in on them. No dean is not married but you're close to guessing what it is. LOL that's funny that you are reading FSOG I hope that you like it. The book was much better than the movie. As for music I just normally listening to stuff that will keep me dancing in my seat as I write. I will pm you a list of what I listen to and I can't wait to read your Dean Story.**

* * *

~Dean'sPov~

I can't even tell you what I am feeling right now. The way she felt, the way she begged me, yeah I'm smiling like an idiot because she begged first. I come to a stop light and glance over at her typing away on her phone making plans for tomorrow with Paige. It was funny just a few minutes ago when I opened the garage and she saw my jeep and my Camaro. Ask any guy and he will tell you that a girl who knows her cars is a keeper. When she started telling me all the specs to the Camaro I felt myself getting hard all over again, I even promised her she could drive it while she is here which is a big thing for me because no one drives my baby, yes I am one of those guys who names their cars. Letting her drive my car is going to be a big thing for me, fuck I have never even brought a girl to my place, so bringing her here and letting her stay is shocking the hell out of me but I find myself being ok with it. Her little laughed snapped me out of my thoughts and I took a quick glance at her before looking back at the road.

"What's so funny?" I asked pulling in to the grocery store parking lot and parking in an empty space and killing the engine before I looked over at her.

"Just telling Paige I finally got laid after not having sex for the last two and a half years." She said looking at me with a straight face. I must have had a shocked looked on my face because she just started laughing as she got out of the car. I pocketed the keys and pulled my hat low and got out of the car and locked it. I walked up to her standing behind the car waiting for me. "You should have seen the look on your face, and no I didn't tell her anything, we were just ironing out plans for tomorrow is all, plus I don't talk about my sex life." She said looking up at me as I closed in on her.

"Really now. Two and half years?" I said backing her up against the back of the car.

"Yes I had a really bad break up Mr. Ambrose he lied and kept on lying and then he told me a lie I could just not forgive, it pretty much ended up with me braking down in the middle of a parking lot in front of my best friend, plus there was the whole after it happened he showed up drunk and hit me because I wouldn't let him in the house, So yeah it has taken me awhile to heal form that." She said as she looked at me.

"Well two things, one where does this son of a bitch live so I can pay him a visit and two since it has been two and half years how was it?" I said wiggling my eye brows at her as I closed in and put my hands on the back of the car on either side of her and leaned down and nuzzled her neck as she let out a soft moan that went straight to well you know where.

"Well he lives in upstate New York and works at an olive garden because he thinks he is some kind of chef, when all he does is prep cook, and why don't you tell me how the sex was I mean I know your dying to bring up the whole begging thing." She said laughing as she leaned in to me.

"Oh I wasn't going to say anything at all." I said trying not to laugh.

"Oh I call bullshit so out with it." She said as she playfully hit my chest.

"Oh I want to do the I told you so dance so bad." I said laughing as she tried to push me away and I just pulled her closer.

"Yep if you even think about doing that dance I will book myself in at the hotel and you will be using that hand tonight, not that that whole thing was going to happen again anyway." She said laughing as she started walking towards the store. I just laughed and took off after her and picking her up and throwing her over my shoulder and smacking her ass.

"I have put a ring on it so there for your ass is sleeping in my bed tonight and the only hand I will be using is yours." I said as I gave her ass a squeeze and put her down. She just laughed and started to walk towards the carts.

"You do know that just because you put a ring on it does not mean you get all the sex you want." She said holding up her hand and showing me her ring pop and laughing. "You know I think I might just eat this now." She said taking a lick of the ring pop. I walked up to her and placed my hands on her waist and pulled her close.

"Go for it I already said I would buy you a real one." I watched her as she gave me a small smile and a little laugh.

"You really need to stop saying that in all seriousness because I am not going to lie I honestly have no clue what is going between us, is this just fun or I don't even know but whatever it is just let me know because I would rather stop it now if all your looking for is a hook up." she said as she looked me in the eyes.

"I am going to tell you this I have never been more sure about something then I am right now, Do I know where this is going no I don't and I know this is fast but when I got down on my knee in that hotel room I meant it and that ring was just a place holder till I get you one you can't eat, so what do you say Mrs. Ambrose?" I said leaning down and kissing her softly. She pulled back looking at me and smiling, god I would give anything to know what she was thinking right now.

~Logan's Pov~

To say I was in shock would be an understatement; here was a guy who I never thought I would be standing with about ready to shop for food together let alone have had sex with that fast but there was just something about him I could not put my finger on. He had just said all the right things a girl wants to hear and I am standing here just looking at him and I have not said anything yet. So I took a deep breath and just went for it.

"I am not going to lie when I say this is freaking me out, am I having a good time yes, it's been so long since I have felt this way and yes it is fast but in the last forty eight hours you have done something to me, I can't really explain it but I like whatever this is with you and I would like to see where this goes, and I say yes Mr. Ambrose." I said as he smiled and pulled me in for a kiss. This kiss was different from the rest it had more passion and it was making my toes curl.

"Now that is how you kiss a girl." I heard an older lady say as she walked up to get a cart with her husband right next to her. I heard Dean Laugh as he pulled back and I buried my face in his shirt.

"What can I say she just said yes to be the Mrs. to my Mr., so that calls for a damn good kiss." Dean said making her laugh and me turn bright red. The lady just smiled and laughed and walked in to the store with her husband.

Shopping had gone well and Dean and I got the homemade pasta and a giant green salad with homemade garlic bread and few other items for the few days we were here. I was standing in the kitchen helping put everything away when Dean's phone rang. Dean answered it while I finished putting the last few things away when I heard Dean raise his voice slightly.

"I already told you I am good to go on anything but I'm sorry I can't do that Paul I'm sorry." I heard him say as he came around the island to where I was and stood in front of me. "I have already told you I am not in to the whole love story line." He said as looked down at me. "Listen I'll think it over and let you know what I think by later on tonight." Dean said before he hung up the phone.

"So a love story line." I said as I watched him put the phone down on the counter. He placed his hands on my hips and lifted me up on to the counter and stood between my legs. He just looked down at me and sighed.

"I have known about it for a few months and I have been trying to get out of it."

"How come I thought those were like the fun thing to do." I said running my hands up his chest.

"Well they can be but it is not the story line I have a problem with, it is more like who it's with." He said looking down at my hands. "I'm going to tell you something that I have been keeping from everyone because well I am not proud of it at all." He said taking my hands in his. "Before the shield broke up I was I don't want to say dating but more like just randomly hooking up with someone at work." He said looking at me like he was waiting for me to freak out.

"Ok so lots of the male talent hook up with divas everyone knows this."

"Well no one knew about what she and I were doing, and as far as I know it's just me and her who knows, and if this is going to work I don't want you to find out from anyone else but me." He said bringing my hands up and kissing them.

"Ok I respect that and thank you for it, so who was it?" I asked him, I am not even sure I was ready to hear his answer.

"It was Nikki Bella." He said as backed up a little to watch me as he moved his hands to my waist. He fingers felt like they were burning my skin. I know he could feel me shaking slightly. Seriously why of all people did have to be her. I know I have not right to be upset but it still hurt that the women who makes my life a living hell use to sleep with him. I didn't want to look up him but I know I have to even if the tears are stinging the back of my eyes because I know what I have to do I say to myself as I look up at him.

"I am only going to ask one thing, was she serious with John when you and her were hooking up?" I asked him. I could see the answer flash across his face. I knew all I needed to know. He hung his head as he looked at me.

"I know you won't believe me but she is the one that started the whole thing by coming on to me and at first I brushed it off and I kept brushing it off but she kept at it, then I had way too much to drink at a company party and she took advantage of that and came on really strong and yeah one thing lead to another and we ended up sleeping together." He said looking defeated. I could feel his fingers dig in to my hips as he continued to talk. "I felt like shit after it happened and I tried to stop it but she pretty much told me that if I told anyone she would tell John and that would be the end of me in the WWE and I didn't want that, everything I had worked for, everything I have worked for would be gone, and I know this story line is her idea because the only reason we stopped is because she said john was talking about them getting married and she didn't want to lose that" She said leaning in and resting his forehead against mine. My heart felt for him, I knew that Nikki could be a bitch I just never knew she was this much of one. I ran my hands up his chest and cupped his cheeks.

"Dean I honestly don't know how I feel about this, I want to call john and tell him but I don't want you to lose your job and john is pretty much the face of the company and they pretty much listen to whatever he says so I can understand why you didn't say anything, but this still is not fair." I said looking up at him. "What if I said something to John about it, you know tell me where you two are going to be and I can get a picture of you two kissing or something." I asked him.

"You seriously think something like that will work, don't you think I haven't thought about that. God the only way I can think of getting out of this is getting married and telling them that I don't think my wife would like that." He said as he backed up and started pacing in front of me, that's when what he said hit me.

"So all that stuff you said about getting me ring was you trying to save your ass and not have to do a story line with her, you were going to use me, Son of a bitch, I can't believe I was so stupid, god I slept with you Dean I feel so fucking stupid right now, I know it has only been what forty eight hours Dean but you don't just make promises like that to a girl while hiding a hidden agenda." I said as I jumped down of the counter and started to walk away. I didn't get very far before he had me pushed up against a wall trapping me there while he looked down at me.

"You think I wanted this, to be in this fucking mess, because I can tell you right now I didn't, did I mislead you yes but I am telling you the damn truth when I say that this right here between us what happened earlier was real, what happened in that pool was real and what happened in the hotel room was real, I don't give a fuck about Nikki did I go about this wrong. Hell yes I did if I could go about it a different way without you getting hurt I would but I dint know what to do, all I know is when you walked in to that training room to check on me and you put me in my place I had to get to know you and once I did I was not going to let you go and even now I am not going to let you walk away from me." He said as he was starting to breathe hard from his rant. His eyes were dark and honestly I could see the rage they held. She has a hold over him and he was drowning and fighting for his career had worked so hard for and he was fighting for me. The realization of this made my heart beat faster and it made me want to help him. Was it stupid of me to just let what he had told me go? Yeah he had used me and not going to lie finding that out sucked but at least he was man enough to come out and tell me the truth. Was I going to forgive him? Ha not in the least bit right now but he did need my help. Letting out the breath I didn't know I had been holding I looked up at him. Dear god please don't let me regret what I am about to say.

"Then let's get married, But no one can know about it, it will be easy to hide it from the people at work no one really pays attention to me anyway and as for you it will get you out of this story line and by you time to find a way to tell John, but if we does this we are going to need two witnesses." I said looking up at him. He looked down at me as he pushed himself against me, molding him to me.

"I can call Roman I know he won't say anything, do you think you can trust Paige not to say anything? "He asked nuzzling my neck.

"Hey none of that I am offering to help you but I am still pissed off." I said standing my ground as he looked down at me and smiled. "So what do you think about getting married tomorrow night?" I asked him as he backed up a little bit.

"Do we get to do all the naughty things married couples do on their wedding night?" He asked smirking as he looked down at me.

"If you are lucky I might let you stay in the same bed as me but I'm not ready to sleep with you again not just yet." I said letting out a sigh as I leaned my head back against the wall and closed my eyes. I could still feel him standing there watching me. I opened my eyes to study him. He stood there looking at me like he didn't know what to say. I leaned up and kissed his cheek and smiled. "So what did you want to have for dinner? I asked giving him a small smile.

We ended up eating bow tie pasta with a red meat sauce and a side salad with garlic bread and some tea I had made as we sat on the couch watching a movie and just enjoying the food. He helped clean up and helped me take my bags upstairs to his room. I grabbed a few things and headed for the bathroom I took my time in the shower and just the hot water ease all my tight muscles in my back I had since just before dinner. Finishing up I turned off the water and dried off and got dressed and made my way out of the bathroom to see dean laid back on the bed with his hands behind his head. He laid there shirtless with his eyes closed, I dropped my clothes in to my suitcase and slowly made my way over to him and climbed up on the bed as gently as I could and I curled up next to him laying my head on chest. I felt his arm come from behind his head and wrap around me pulling me closer. I snuggled up closer and closed my eyes and fell asleep to the sound of Dean's soft snoring.

* * *

A/N There you have it Ladies and Gents. I am so happy to be back and taking a little brake is just what I needed. I hope you enjoyed everything I have put in to this chapter. So I have finally let the secret go what do you think? Did any of you guess that's what it was going to be? Pm me and let me know I really want to know what you all thought it was going to be and I want to know if it was worth the wait to find out. Well I will try and have the next chapter up sometime during the week. I am going to try and not burn myself out again so I am going to be taking it a bit slower putting these chapters up instead of trying to get them up every other day. So please hit the little review button and let me know what you think. I hope you all had a great weekend and I will see you next chapter and remember Stay Amazing.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N Hey there Ladies and Gents I am so happy to have this chapter up. I know it has been a few weeks since I updated but it has been a busy few weeks and I hope this proves that I have not forgotten about you. I know a lot has happened in wrestling since I last updated and I and not sure if I am going to fallow along or if I am going to just pull little bits here and there. No need to worry you will be the first to read it I hope you all enjoy what I have written for you. So I am sitting here editing and fixing this chapter as I watch the first raw after Mania and I must say that I honestly did not like Mania I really felt like Shane gave it his all and he should have won and I don't know about you but I am so sick of seeing Charlotte with the title but I do happen to like how the new women title looks like. So without any more delay here is the new chapter.

 **Guest- I am so happy you love it and I hope that you enjoy this chapter as much as I loved writing it.**

 **TomieHarley- I am so happy that you enjoyed the update; you have no idea how hard it was to not just start the story off with the secret but I wanted to build it up a little before I did. Plus like you said I knew that Dean needed to be the one that told her or it just would not have worked if it had been anyone else. Oh and I promise to get you that song list soon. I haven't forgotten.**

 **Chermayne- I am very happy you find it interesting and I hope that you enjoy this chapter as well.**

 **Amnbama- I am so happy that you love love love this story it makes me so happy to see a review like that and I hope that you love this chapter just as much.**

 **MarieAngel- I am so happy that you think this is a good story and I hope that you continue to think of it as one as you read this chapter.**

 **Alibob687- Yes they are going to be getting married and I so can't wait for to read the little spin I have put on it, I really hope you enjoy it. I was watching an episode of total divas and for some reason I felt that she would be the best villain that I could make for this story.**

* * *

~Logan's pov~

I woke up covered in soft blankets and wrapped in Dean's arms with his legs tangled in mine. Looking over at him as he slept, he almost looked at peace. I turned my head and I looked up at the ceiling I just watched the fan go round and round. I thought back to just a few days ago I always kept to myself, I did my job I didn't rock the boat and now I feel like I have took a sledge hammer and made a giant hole in the side of the boat and all I am doing is just standing there watching the water rush in at a fast rate. Do I trust myself enough to help him with everything? Do I trust him enough not to hurt me if I do say yes to marry him? Hell do I trust him not to just up and run when everything is said and done just because he now how a way out of a story line with Nikki? Seriously do I even have it in me to let myself feel something for him after all the hurt I have been through? All these question were running through my head as I laid there. I heard my phone beep on the little night stand next to me I reached over as smooth as I could careful not to wake him. Unlocking the screen I saw I text from Paige asking me if I was almost ready to pick her up. Then I had several from Nikki wanting to know why I was not staying at the hotel and how come I was not answering her texts. I texted Paige really quick telling her I would be there shortly and I sent Nikki a text saying that it was my few days off and if it was not an emergency then I would get back to her in a few days. I can tell you right now she is not going to like that one bit.

I slid out of bed as quietly as I could and I grabbed a pair of jeans and thin strap tank top and a bra and pantie set out of my bag and my way to the bathroom to take a shower. I turned the water on to get it heated up and stripped out of my clothes and stepped in under the hot water. Hopping that hot water would wash away all the worries I had going on in my head. I closed my eyes and leaned my head back and just let the hot water pour down over me. I must have stood there for a while because the next thing I know I head the shower door open and in stepped Dean naked. He walked towards me not taking his eyes off mine.

"You know you should really stop objectifying me like that I mean we are not even married yet!" He said laughing as he closed in on me. Placing his hands on my hips and pulling us under the hot water. Laughing as I placed my hands on his shoulders.

"Well then you might want to get out now because Mr. Ambrose I will not be taken advantage of before I say I do." I said with a smile as I watched the playfulness in his eyes turn in to pure lust in just a second. He pulled me closer looking in to my eyes for any sign to stop, I gave him none. He leaned in and kissed me lightly; I closed my eyes and leaned in to his kiss pulling him closer. He slowly pulled back biting my lip as he did.

"Now what kind of man would I be if I just took advantage of you before then?" He said smirking as he reached for the wash cloths and Irish spring body soap. We stayed in the shower and he helped me scrubbed my back and I helped him do his. He also took his time washing my hair with my peppermint shampoo and conditioner telling me that it was to be the only kind I used from now on. We finally got out after a few more slow kisses. Dean handed me a towel as I got out and he left me to get dressed and do as he said all that girly shit that we do. I just laughed as he walked out of the bathroom naked with not a care in the world. I just laughed and started to get ready to meet Paige.

About twenty minutes later I walked out of the bathroom dressed and with my normal heavy dark eye makeup and my hair brushed and straighten and in low pigtails. I walked over towards my bag and dropped my dirty clothes in there and picked up a pair of socks and sat on the bed while I put them on. I reached over and grabbed my phone and charger and my ring pop and walked out of the bedroom and headed for the kitchen. As I was walking in to the kitchen I texted Paige letting her know that I would be there in about twenty minutes. She replied saying she would be waiting. I walked by the couch and picked up my converse to slide them on after I reached for my purse on the table to place my phone and charger in my bag. Standing up and making my way to the kitchen I placed my bag down on the island and headed for the fridge. I opened it and pulled out the orange juice and as I was closing the door I saw Dean Walk in. he warring a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt that fit snuggly across his broad chest.

"I just got off the phone with Roman he is all filled in and is going to be stopping by so we can go get a few things done before later on." He said taking a glass out of the cupboard for me. He wrapped his arms around me from behind as I poured my juice and drank half the glass in just a few gulps. Setting my glass down as he nuzzled my neck and placed a light kiss there. I closed my eyes and leaned back in to him.

"I just texted Paige and told her I would meet her in a few minutes." I said letting out a little moan as he continued to kiss my neck. "Is it still ok if I take your Camaro today?" I asked turning around in his arms as I wrapped mine around his neck pulling him close.

"Only if you promise to wear these pigs tails to bed later, they are giving me very naughty ideas." He said laughing as he leaned in to kiss me.

"Why Mr. Ambrose I think that can be arranged." I said smirking as I pulled back a little. "I have to get going, I have a lot to do before tonight and I still have to talk to Paige about everything." I said as I turned around and picked up my glass and finished my orange juice. Setting the glass down I picked up my purse and turned to face him.

"Please take care of her, I have honestly never let anyone drive her not even Roman, and trust me he will be pissed when he finds out." He said smirking as he handed me the keys. He walked me to the garage and opened giant door for me so I could pull out. I used the keys to open the door and I slid in and buckled up. I started up the car and just hearing it start up made me smile. What can I say I am a sucker for beautiful cars, Dean leaned down so his arms were resting through the window. "Drive safe and text me later." He said leaning in and kissing me once more before he backed away and watched me pull out of the drive way. I gave him one last wave before I drove down the street.

I pulled up in front of the hotel about ten minutes later. I texted Paige telling her I was outside and what car to look for. A few minutes later I saw her walk out of the hotel, she made her way to the car and got in.

"Holy shit this is an amazing car, who's is it?" She asked as she buckled up and I started to pull out of the parking lot to head towards the mall.

"It's Dean's he said I could use it while we are in town." I said as I looked over at her quick then back to the road.

"Seriously everyone knows that Dean lets no one drive his car how did you get so lucky?" She asked as took a picture of herself. I just looked at her and laughed. "What don't judge me when is the next time I am going to be able to sit in this nice of a car?' She said smiling and laughing.

"Well that's what happens when two people get married they tend to share their stuff." I said with a shrug waiting for her to catch on to what I had just said. She started to say something then stopped and looked at me and started to freak out.

"Wait what are you talking about, when did you two get married?" She asked as she watched me closely.

"Well that's what I want to talk to you about, me and Dean are getting married tonight and we need to witnesses and well Dean has asked Roman and I want to ask you." I said as I came to a stop light I looked over at her. She had the look of peer shock on her face. "So what do you say want to be my maid of honor?" I asked as I watch the light turn green and I took off towards the mall. She was silent and I have never seen her silent before. I turned the corner and pulled in to the giant parking lot and found a spot close to the door. I pulled in and parked and shut off the engine. She looked over at me and smiled.

"Of course I will but I want to know everything." She said as we both got out of the car.

"I will tell you everything but first let's go get something to eat and we can talk it over then but you can't tell anyone about this at all, we don't want anyone to know." I said as we walked in to the mall and headed for the restaurant.

"I won't say anything I promise." She said as she made a little x over heart. This was going to be a long conversation.

~Dean's Pov~

I watched her as she pulled away. Damn did she look good driving my baby. I pressed the button to close the garage and walked inside. I honestly don't know how I got this lucky. Yeah I know it's a bit early to say but I'll let you in on something. I have had my eyes on her for a long time. It took everything I had this morning not to take her right there in the shower and damn it when she used that peppermint shampoo I almost lost it. For weeks at every event every show we had I smelled peppermint. It was like it was all over the place, in the locker rooms on tour buses in catering it was fucking everywhere. It took me a few weeks and some very smooth questioning as to where it was coming from but I finally found out from one of the divas that it was her.

It was then I knew I had to get to know her. Well I could have gone about it a different way but anytime she was around I would watch her. She always kept to herself but I saw that she was well liked and she was good at her job. I saw the way Nikki treated her and that pissed me off. Yeah I know hooking up with her was a huge mistake and I regret that shit every day. Logan was a huge part of me braking it off, I'm not really sure how to tell her that or even if I should. Trust me I am so not ready to have that conversation. Anyway I knew there was something about her and then when all of a sudden she just walked up to me out of nowhere I took that as a sign and i thanked the gods above and just went for. I knew I went about it the wrong way and I am thanking my lucky stars that I came clean to her and that she was so understanding.

I had just finished the last of my protein shake and was washing out the blender when I heard the front door open.

"Yo Dean where you at?" Roman yelled. I heard the front door close and heard him walking towards the kitchen.

"In the kitchen." I yelled back as I turned off the water and placed the blender on the little towel next to the sink. I looked up just as he rounded the corner.

"So married?" He said as he crossed his arms and leaned against the wall.

"Yes married she is helping me out and I honestly have no idea how to thank her for it." I said as I put the milk in the fridge and stored my protein powder away. "I almost didn't stop her when she was going to walk out on me last night when she found out, seriously when she heard the name Nikki Bella when I finished telling her she just went quite, I felt helpless." I said as I reached for the shirt I had laid on the counter and put it on.

"Well did you happen to tell her that you have pretty much had a thing and have been stalker her for what a good six months now?" He said laughing.

"Yeah because that will go over really well, plus the whole Nikki thing was enough for anyone to handle right now." I said as I walked past him and sat down on the couch and put my boots on. He turned and watched me as I did.

"Holy shit you're nervous, Dean fucking Ambrose is nervous, I can't believe this you have had some insane matches and you are nervous about this?" Roman said as he continued to laugh.

"You can shut up anytime now you know that right?" I said I a pulled my pants leg down over my boot and stood up grabbing my phone and stuffing it in my pocket. I slipped my sunglasses and hat on and started walking towards the door.

"So what is on the agenda today anyway?' roman said as we walked out the door. I turned around to lock the door and we both got in to his car and took off.

"You are going to help me pick out a ring." He just looked over at me and laughed as he took off for the ring store.

~Logan's Pov~

"Holy shit, I mean Holy shit, it all makes sense now, Nikki had been acting so shady those few months." Paige said as she took a drink of her Ice tea.

"Wait you knew something was going on?" I asked as I put my fork for my salad down.

"Well just think about it, you had to have known too, remember you said she started acting really bitchy towards you because of the whole party and finding your number in John's phone, well what if it was her trying to start shit to cover up her own whorish ways?" She said as she placed her glass down on the table.

"Honestly I never thought of it that way I just thought it was because John wouldn't pop the question to her so she just became more and more of a bitch." I said picking up my drink and taking a sip.

"We'll all I know it that a lot of stuff now makes sense if you ask me." Paige said as she moved her plate aside so the waiter could place down our sliders that we had ordered. "Anyway do you have any idea what you are going to wear?" she asked as she picked up and ate a curly fry from the second plate that was sat down.

"Honestly I hadn't thought about till you just said something, but I should get something right, I mean I'm not really even a dress kind of girl if I'm being honest," I said as I used my fork to cut in to a boneless buffalo wing.

"Well you are definitely like me then but this is a huge mall I think we will be able to find something." She said taking a bite of her slider. I hope so I thought as we finished our food.

A little while later I had found myself the cutest short black corset dress that was my style and I found a cute pair of pink converse all stars and I bought some new make up for the night. Plus I had finally figured out what I had wanted to do with my hair.

"I can't believe that dress was such a good price, yea for after prom season price cuts." Paige said laughing.

"Seeing as how I never went to prom or a dance in school I think it's about time I bought one." I said laughing as we passed a ring shop. I stopped and started to walk in. "Should I get him a ring, I mean I know it's a secret thing but still he said he was going to be getting me a real one." I asked her as I walked towards the men's rings.

"What do you think he would like?" She asked as she looked along with me.

"Well I was thinking a black band one that seems like his kind of thing, maybe some silver in it." I said as I looked at a couple black ones they had.

"Yea I would say that is a safe bet, I mean look at all the stuff he puts out for the fans its always black." She said as her caught a cute little star necklace.

"May I help you miss?" I looked up and saw a women about fifty smiling at me.

"Oh um yes I would like to see that one if it is not too much trouble." I asked pointing to a solid black one with kind of like silver in it. She smiled at me and pulled it out from under the glass.

"Do you even know what size his finger is" Paige asked me as she walked up.

"I might have snooped at the few he had in his room while he was sleeping this morning." I said with a smirk as she smiled at me.

"This is a lovely choice, what size is he?" She asked as I smiled at her.

"He is a size eleven and a half." I answered her with a smile.

"Well it looks like it is your lucky day this just happens to be an eleven and a half." The store lady said. "Would there happen to be anything you want inscribed on it?" She asked me.

"Oh yea how about our little secret, is that ok?" I asked her.

"That sounds perfect, it shouldn't take but fifteen minutes or so feel free to look around and see if there is anything else you like, if you find anything Lawrence should be able to help you." She said pointing to the man across the shop. I watched her walk to the back through the doors.

"Well that was clever." Paige said as she looked over at me.

"I thought so, I just hope it is not too much you know." I said as I started to look around. About twenty minutes later the women walked out and handed me a small black box. I opened it as Paige came to stand next to me. It had Dean's kind of ring written all over it. I smiled at the lady and she showed me over to where I could pay for it. Part of me could not stop smiling and the other part was freaking the hell out. I placed the ring in my purse and thanked the lady for all of her help and left the store with Paige.

"Well now that we have that taken care of as your best friend and maid of honor we need to go do something crazy, like a little mini bachelorette party." She said with a smirk.

"Ok what did you have in mind." I asked as she clapped her hands and pulled me towards the other end of the mall. We ended up outside a tattoo shop that was at the far end of the mall. "Oh you can't be serious?" I asked her as I looked at her in shock.

"Oh I totally am." She said as she pulled me in to the shop. When she had her mind set on something there was no stopping her. An hour later we both walked out of the shop with little tattoos. On her wrist was a star and moon and on mine was a cluster of different colored stars that were in the shape of an infinity symbol.

"Ok that was not as bad as I thought." I said laughing as we headed to the car.

"So are you ready to go back to the house and get ready to become Mrs. Dean Ambrose?" She asked. I just looked at her and smiled. Was I really ready?

* * *

A/N Well there you have it. I honestly had a lot of fun writing this chapter and I hope that you have just as much fun reading it as I did writing it. I want to say sorry for the long wait but I hope that it was worth it. So what did you all think of Shane jumping from the top of the cage? I thought it was crazy. LOL Well i will leave you to enjoy and do me a favor and hit that review button and let me know what you thought. It would mean a lot to me if you did. Remember Stay Amazing. Oh and if you want to see what Logan bought check out my pintrest bored for it you can find it in my profile. i think if it ever decides to show up lol


	9. Chapter 9

A/N Hello Ladies and Gents how is everyone doing? So I just posted chapter 8 and I still have a lot to get down so I am going to continue writing and who knows maybe you will get two chapters this week. I had a lot of fun writing the last chapter. I feel like you got to see more of the friendship between Logan and Paige and Roman and Dean. This one will be focusing on the wedding and will be more in depth about everything. I want to say sorry in advance but this will be a long chapter. I was going to break it up in to two but I said to hell with it and made it one. Oh and I just used the normal wedding speech so I am sorry if that offends anyone. I hope you enjoy this one like the others and I can't wait for you to read it so without further ado here is the next chapter. Enjoy.

 **ACVideoDepot- Lmao I was honestly thinking about, Making him wear a wife beater and jeans but I think I might do something else but not too far off from that.**

 **Calwitch- I didn't want her to just go with everything that is going on with ease. I wanted her to have doubts like any women would who would be dealing with that kind of situation, and don't worry it like you're in my head with your review trust me I think you are going to like what I have in store. That is about all I can say without giving too much away.**

 **Alibob687- I really hope you enjoy the wedding I was going to add it in the last chapter but I felt like it would be to long if I did but don't worry Dean will put his own spin on it.**

 **Kitkat1488- I am so happy you are enjoying this story and I am having a blast writing it. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.**

 **Ambrose-Kohli-girl thank I am happy to be back and don't worry they will have that talk in this chapter.**

 **LeaMarie F. Metallium- I am so happy that you are loving this story and I hope you love this chapter even more.**

* * *

~Logan's Pov~

I had texted Dean like he had asked and told him I was headed to the house with Paige to get ready. He had texted back say that he was still out with Roman and that he would meet me at the famous little white wedding chapel. Yeah that's right the one and only place where so many people before me have gotten married either drunk or not. I am not going to lie I find it a tad bit funny and so did Paige. Paige made me stop by this expensive lingerie store to pick out something for what she was calling the big night. We had a fun time trying to find something Dean would like. I had to keep reminding her that it was just me helping him out and doing him a favor. God even thinking about it has me worried. Am I doing the right thing? Am I going to get hurt? What is he going to want out of this marriage? Is he going to want it to be a real one with traveling together, sleeping together, god all these questions are giving me a headache. Seconds thoughts is a normal thing to have right? I was pulled out of my thoughts as Paige said something as I was pulling in to Dean's driveway.

"So has Dean said anything about what he going to wear or is it going to be the normal jeans and wife beater?" She asked as she reached up and pressed the button for the door opener. I couldn't help but laugh.

"He said he was still out with Roman when I texted him letting him know we were on our way back to the house, so god only knows what he is up to, knowing him it is something crazy." I said as I pulled the car in and shut her off. Paige helped me pull the bags out of the truck and I showed her in to the house. We set all the bags down on the island and I turned to the fridge.

"Do you want anything to drink?" I asked pulling out two bottles of water.

"Sure, wow this is a nice place." She said as she took a bottle of water and looked around.

"Yea it is." I said as I opened and took a drink. Just as I was putting my bottle down on the counter the front door opened and in walked Dean with Roman right behind him. I hurried and took all the bags and put them behind the counter so he wouldn't see them.

"Hey I thought you weren't going to be back here till later?" I asked as he rounded the corner. He just smiled as he walked up to me. He placed his hands on my hips and pulled me towards him.

"I wasn't but I needed to pick up a few things, plus I needed something." He said pulling me closer.

"Oh yeah and what would that be." I said smiling as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Oh just this." He said leaning in and kissing me softly. He pulled back when he heard Roman cough get a room.

"Bite me Reigns." Dean said as he dipped me and kissed me again. He pulled me back up and I just laughed. "Can we talk for a few minutes?" He asked me. I nodded my head and he led me upstairs to his room. He closed the door behind him and turned to look at me.

"What's going on?" I asked sitting at the end of the bed and looking up at him.

"We both know guys are not known for talking about feelings but this whole thing has just been thrown upon you and you are taking it and just going with it, if you want to back out just tell me I am not going to force you or guilt you in to doing this." He said as he got down on one in front of me and took my hands.

"Well I can't really back out now can I mean I already bought a dress." I said giving him a small smile. He just smiled back at me and gave a little laugh.

"Well I wouldn't want that dress to go to waste now would I?" He said leaning up and giving me small kiss.

"I do have to ask though, what is it that you are wanting from me I mean this whole marriage, I guess that's what has been on my mind the most." I said raising my and to cup his cheek as he looked me.

"Please do not think I am taking this lightly because I am not, this will be a real marriage and I am in all the way, will it be tricky for a while having to hide it while we come up with some way to tell John and not have my ass fired at the same time, plus it will finally get Roman to shut up." He said as he ran his thumb over the back of my hand as he looked me in the eyes.

"You have no idea how good that is to hear and I know this will be tricky and I won't be able to change my name for a while." I said with a small smile. "Can I ask you a question, why me, you could have pretty much anyone you want." I looked up at him when I said it.

"Well if I am being honest it has been you for a while, you see there was this smell I could not get out of my head, for weeks every place we went smelled like peppermint, for weeks it drove me crazy and then I found out it was you, please don't think this is weird but I watched you and then when you walked in that room and put me in my place I knew I had to do something, kind of like this." He said as he pulled a small box from his jeans and held it in his hands. "Am I going about this the wrong way, yea I am but I think this will be good for the both of us." He said as he opened the box to revel the most beautiful ring I have ever seen. It was a silver ring incased in two black rings with a beautiful diamond in the middle and smaller diamonds lining the black bands. I couldn't speak.

"See I told you I was going to get you a real one, Now will you marry me pretty please?" He said as took the ring out of the box and slipped it on to my finger.

"So what's in it for me if I say yes?" I said as I smiled and laughed as he rose up and pushed me back on the bed and started to tickle me.

"You get me, you get all of me, that's what I have to offer." He said as he settled himself between my legs and kissed me softly.

"I'll take it." I said as I kissed him back. He smiled against my lips as he kissed me again. We were lost in our own little world when we heard a banging on the door.

"Seriously I thought you were just going to purpose with the ring you got her, not with your dick." Roman yelled from the other side of the door. I broke out in to a fit of laughter as Dean gave me a quick kiss and stood up. He held out his hand pulled me up before he walked over and opened the door to a giant Samoan laughing his ass off.

"You are an ass you know that?" He told Roman as he walked back in the room and grabbed a back pack and took a few things out of his draws and zipped up his bag and swung it over his shoulder. He walked out the door and grabbed my hand as he did and we walked down the stairs. I found Paige sitting on the island in the kitchen.

"You do know we cook there right?" I said as Dean let go of my hand and headed for his office with Roman. She just laughed and jumped down and grabbed my hand.

"Oh my god this ring is amazing, he did good he did real good." She said as she looked at my ring. I just smiled and nodded as Dean walked back in and headed right for me.

"Me and this ass are going to get going I know you to have like some girly shit to do so I will leave you to it, remember the deal we made this morning." He said as he pulled me in close and kissed me. "I'll see you at seven." Kissing me as he smiled and giving my pony tail a light tug before he turned and walked out with Roman.

"So what deal did you make this morning?" Paige said as she looked at me a smile on her face.

"He likes the pigtails." I laughed as I picked up the bags from behind the counter and started to go through them.

"Well then I guess the little things we picked out at the store will go great with those pigtails." She laughed as I took the bag from the lingerie store and took out what I was going to wear under my dress. "I am going to go shower and then we can do as he so tactfully put it that girly shit, there is a guest bathroom down the hall, and you can shower and get dressed in there." I said as I gathered up my stuff and went upstairs to get ready. I walked in to the bathroom and shut the door. I placed my things on the counter and turned on the shower. I showered and made sure to use my peppermint body wash. I had waxed, shampooed and conditioned to make sure everything was perfect. I dried off and used the new Peppermint body lotion all over. I picked up the black lacey boy shorts and slipped them on. I have never been one for skimpy underwear, like I told Paige I hate the whole dental floss for the ass thing they like to call a thong now a days. I then slipped the black lacey strapless bra on. The dress is a corset top so it will push up and keep everything in place. I then slipped on my short black silky robe I had also gotten and started to dry and do my hair. Paige knocked on the door about ten minutes later and I said it was ok for her to come in.

"This just arrived for you." She said placing it down on the bed and sitting next to it. I walked out of the bathroom from where I was doing my hair and leaned down and undid the wrapping and opened the box. I found the most beautiful bouquet of black and blue roses. The steams had been wrapped in a navy blue ribbon. Paige picked up the card and read it as I held the flowers.

"I have never been a man that has been the romantic type but I wanted you to have your something blue and these are perfect and rare just like you, plus they match your eyes." Paige was smiling as she handed over the card.

"I honestly had forgot about the something blue part, we'll all of it honestly, but they are so amazing." I said smiling as I placed them down carefully. Just as I had the door rang again. Paige said she would get it. Paige walked back in to the room with more boxes. I just smiled as she placed them down on the bed.

"He really is trying to make this special for you isn't he?" She asked as she handed me the First boxes. It was a box that had the label of the store me and Paige had visited to get the bra and pantie set I was warring. I opened it and found a black blue and silver garter in it. I placed the box down and held it up showing her.

"He does have really nice taste." I said laughing.

"There is another note it says I can't wait to remove this with my mouth later." Paige said blushing as she handed over the card. I just smiled and slipped on the garter and Paige gave me a thumbs up as she handed me the next box.

"That one is from me, think of it as your something barrowed." I opened it and found an amazing diamond three star necklace.

"Oh my god it's beautiful, thank you so much I promise to take care of it." I said as I hugged her and clipped it around my neck.

"So we have something blue. Something barrowed and something new." She said picking up the third box. "Want to take a guess at it being something old?" She laughed as she handed it to me. I opened it and found a beautiful silver and blue headband.

"Oh my god, I can't I don't know what to say." I said as I held it. Paige reached over and pulled out the card.

"This headband was sitting in a store when I was out trying to find the perfect ring for you, the owner told me that it was made for his wife a long time ago and she has since has passed, he felt that it should passed down to an amazing beautiful women and when I should him your picture he said that women should be you." She finished reading it to me and handed me the card.

"Thank god I haven't done my makeup yet because it would be ruined." I said drying my eyes and smiling. I picked up my phone and texted Dean that everything was amazing and he responded with a smiley face. I set my phone down and dried my eyes again. "Ok let's finish getting ready." I said standing up and placing the headband back in the box for when I was ready for it.

About an hour and half later I was dressed in my dress and my pink converse and my hair and makeup was finished and perfect. Paige was added the last coat of lip gloss when she backed up and said perfect. The headband looked amazing in my hair I felt really good. My stomach hand settled a great deal since my talk with Dean and I kept telling myself that everything was going to be okay. We both walked down stairs to clean up all the bags and boxes. After we had finished that I pulled out a little black clutch purse I had bought and I placed my id some cash and credit cards and my lip gloss and Deans ring in it. I grabbed the house keys and my phone and my bouquet and clutch and walked out the door to the car.

"What's on your mind?" Paige asked as she settled in to the car and held my things as I started the car and pulled out of the garage and pressed the button to close it as I started down the road.

"Just nerves is all I mean its normal thing right not have nerves before you get married right, I mean some people have months to work out all the nerves and I have had less than twenty four hours but all in all I think I am holding up ok." I said giving her a small smile as I made my way to the highway.

"Hey I get it. Its moving crazy fast but just by the cards and how much thought he has put in to this he has to be taking this and your feelings to heart, I'm sorry if that sounded sappy but think about it from his point I mean is probably freaking out to, I mean I can only image what Roman has had to go through today." She said pointing to the turn off to the strip where the church was.

"You know what your right I have been stuck in my head about my feelings I have not stopped to think about his." I said as I spotted the church ahead of me on the right. I slowed and pulled in to the parking lot and shut off the car. "I am going in to this not only as someone who cares about him but someone who wants to help him and I am going in to this as his friend, for better or worse right." I said with a smile as I grabbed my things from her and we got out of the car and walked to the door.

We made it inside and saw Roman standing there in a nice pair of black jeans and button down shirt. He smiled as he saw me.

"You look amazing Logan, Dean is one lucky guy." He said as he hugged me he turned to Paige telling her that she looked pretty too.

"So um how is he doing?" I asked

"He is pretty much like you right now nervous and freaking out." He said laughing.

"See I told you that you wouldn't be the only one." Paige said as she laughed.

"Hello there you must be the bride of Mr. Ambrose am I right sweetheart?" This older lady asked me as she walked up.

"Yes that would be." I said giving her a small smile.

"Well we are almost ready how about you and your friend here follow me to the little bride room and you can finish getting ready if you need to or take a few moments to relax before we start, we should only just be a few more minutes." She talked as she led us away from Roman to a small little room. Paige placed our things on the small little table and opened my purse and pulled out Dean's ring and handed it to me.

"Could you hold on to it till its time?" I asked her as looked at me. She just smiled as she took the ring from me. She gave a once over and told me I was ready just as the lady popped her head back in and told us it was time. Paige picked up my flowers and handed them to me as we walked through the door.

"Now on the other side of the door is the isle and the music will start and when you are ready you will walk down and he will be waiting right there at the end for you." The lady said as she smiled at me. "You look so beautiful darling." She said smiling as she gave the signal for the music to start and she opened the doors.

I looked up from my flowers and looked down the aisle and saw Dean standing there watching me. You know how they say your breath will get taken away by the one person your heart wants, well I can't breathe right now. There he is standing there at the end of the aisle with the man who would be marring us. He stood there in a dark pair of jeans and a navy blue long sleeve Henley and a pair of boots. I bet Paige is laughing right now, I mean she had bet that he would be warring a wife beater and jeans so she was kind of close. He looked beyond handsome and I couldn't take my eyes off of him. I started to walk down the aisle as the music played. He gave me a wink and a smile that made me smile and let out a little laugh. With him doing that it somehow put me at ease. I smiled and winked back at him. The whole way down he was making funny goofy faces at me. I couldn't keep a straight face if I tried. I knew what he was doing, He was making me feel comfortable and I could kiss him for that right now. I finally reached him and he held out his hand and stepped up to stand across from him in front of the minister. I turned around handed my flowers to Paige to hold. I placed both of my hands in Dean's as the minster started to talk.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to witness and celebrate the joining of Dean and Logan in holy matrimony, Logan and Dean marriage is an institution ordained of god, and it is not to be entered in to lightly or unadvisedly, but reverently, deliberately, and only after much consideration, for in coming together in marriage you are committing yourselves exclusively, the one to the other for as long as you both shall live." The minister said as he smiled at the both us. He continued to speak. "Now if there is anyone here who believes that these two should not be married speak now or forever hold your peace." Dean looked over at Roman and Laughed.

"Not one word man," Dean said as we watched Roman's hands go up in defense.

"Nope not saying anything." Roman said laughing as did Paige.

"Well now that we have no objections, I have been told the groom has his own vows to say and I will now let him say them, please go ahead Mr. Ambrose." He said taking a little step back. Dean looked down and squeezed my hands then looked back up at me.

~Dean's Pov~

I took a deep breath and looked at her. She looked amazing, beautiful, the smell of peppermint filled my senses. When those doors opened and I saw her in that black dress and those pink converse I knew she was it. I am not a man to cry but she took my breath away. I could tell she was nervous seeing her fingers shake while holding the flowers I had gotten her. Her eyes were locked on mine so I did the only thing I could think of. I started to make funny faces at her. She started to smile and giggle and laugh all while trying to keep a straight face. Seeing her smile as she walked towards me knew that this was all worth it. Yes I know what you are thinking oh my god you two are moving too fast you two don't know each other yet blah blah blah. I am telling you right now I am willing to do anything to make sure that smile never leaves her face.

"Logan I know this has been a crazy few days and I know this was sudden but I promise to always keep that smile on your face, I promise to always let you win fights well most of them, I promise to take care of you always, I promise you that we will never go to bed angry and I promise to do everything in my power to make you happy and I promise to protect you and your heart with my body and soul and I promise that I will never let anyone come between us and I promise to love you so fiercely" I said as I held on to her hands a bit tighter. I could see the tears forming in her eyes. "Please tell me those are happy tears?" all she did was shake her head yes.

"Now time for your vows my dear." The minister said as he smiled and looked at her. She just laced her fingers with mine and smiled as she fought back tears.

"You are right this is all of a sudden but nothing had felt more right to me, you make me laugh you make me smile and you are even making me cry but I promise you they are happy tears, I promise to love you, to make you happy and to always cheer you on, I promise to hold your hand through thick and thin and I also promise we will never go to bed angry and I will do everything in my power to protect you, your heart and our future."

"May I have the rings please." The minister said. I turned to Roman who handed me the matching wedding band that went with the one that I had given her earlier. "Now repeat after me, do you Dean Ambrose take Logan Daniels to be your lawfully wedding wife to have and to hold form this day forward, for better or worse for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?" He asked.

"You bet your ass I do." I said as I slipped the ring on her finger. She turned to Paige who handed her a ring.

"Logan please repeat after me, Do you Logan Daniels take Dean Ambrose to be your lawfully wedding husband to have and to hold form this day forward, for better or worse for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"

"Hell yes I do." She answered as she slipped the ring on to my finger.

"Now by the power invested in me by the great state of Nevada and Las Vegas I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride." That last part was barely out of his mouth before I pulled her up against my chest and kissed her with everything I had in me.

* * *

A/N Wow this is telling me that I am on page eleven and I am coming up on 5k worth of words. This will be my longest chapter to date for any of my stories. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as much as I loved writing it. Please do me a favor and leave me a review I really want to know what you thought of this chapter and I am a little stuck for a few bits for the next few chapters so feel free to give any suggestions I will be more than happy to try and work them in to the story. So go leave a review pretty please. Again I love you all and remember Stay Amazing!


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N Hello Ladies and Gents. How is everyone doing? So how about that last chapter? I honestly think it was the best chapter I have written to date. Plus I honestly think I was a little sad to end it I had so much fun writing it. I hope you had a good time reading it and enjoyed the wedding. I am not sure if I am going to give them a few chapters of newlywed happiness or if I am just going to jump in to plan get Nikki caught. I guess you will just have to read to find out. So without further ado I give you chapter ten. Enjoy. Oh and there will be a little bit of a time jump in this chapter. Again enjoy._

* * *

 **CalWitch** \- Seriously who doesn't love cheesecake, I myself love a rich chocolate one, how about you? I am so glad you found Dean getting her those things was cute. I wanted to have a spin of him putting his own little stamp on it and to show he did pay attention to her when he was pretty much stalking her lol I am not sure they will be nervous about the honeymoon night.

 **Chermayne** \- Thank you I am so happy you enjoyed this chapter, and I am sure that you will get to read what happens when he tells the higher ups about his wife in this chapter.

 **LeaMarie F. Metallium** \- Aww I am happy to know you found this chapter to be Adorable that is what I was going for, Hmm how should they celebrate I am not too sure yet but I promise it will be fun filled and lots of Dean being a goofball.

~ _Logan's pov_ ~

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride." Dean pulled me close and planted one hell of a kiss on me. He pulled away and smiled at me.

"You ok?" He asked me pulling me close.

"I'm good and you?" I asked giving him another quick kiss.

"I couldn't be better." He said kissing me deeply again. "Thank you for my ring I was not expecting it and you didn't have to." He said as he laced our fingers together.

"We just have a few papers for you to sign and then you can be on your way." The lady said as we walked down the aisle hand in hand with Roman and Paige behind us. Dean squeezed my hand as we followed the lady to the desk where she handed Dean a few papers to sign. He let go of my hand and grabbed the pen and started filling everything out. I must have zoned out with everything that had been going on because I the next thing I know Dean is snapping his fingers in front of my face.

"Huh oh sorry." I said looking at him and smiling.

"What's wrong?" He said with a concerned look as he moved me over to the side out of ear shoot of everyone else.

"I'm sorry I am in a daze right now, this is all I don't know how to explain it." He lifted his hand to cup my cheek and pull me forward in to a kiss.

"Like your whole body is buzzing and everything is foggy?" He said as he smiled and kissed me again.

"Yeah pretty much." I said as I smiled against his lips.

"Wanna know a secret, that's how it is when I am around you, and no that is not some cheap line to get in to your pants." He said as he laughed. "I know this is a lot all thrown at you at once but I promise you everything I said in there was true and I am in this for the long haul I promise you that." He pulled me tighter against him and kissed me again.

"It's you, you make my head all foggy when you kiss me like that." I said as I buried my face in to his neck. I felt him laugh and as he wrapped his arms around and held me tight.

"Let's go sign these and get the hell out of here I am starving and not just got food." He said winking at me.

We signed the papers and even took a few pictures then as Dean said got the hell out of there. Dean drove us back to the house as Roman drove his car with Paige so Dean and I could have some time to ourselves. Dean laced his fingers with mine as he drove.

"So I was just thinking that I know how to tell people we are married but without telling them who I am for now." I said as we came to a stop light.

"Oh yeah how is that?" He asked as he looked over at me and smiled.

"Well the company made you sign up for Instagram and you have never really used it, why not just take a picture of our hands and the rings and post it, I mean that would pretty much take care of telling everyone and the word would spread like wild fire through the company." I said as he started to move through the light.

"You know I hadn't thought of that but I like that idea, here I still have the app on my phone, and you can take the picture here in the car with our hands on the wheel." He said reaching in his back pocket and handing me his phone. I punched in his passcode and pulled up the app. Once he slowed down at the next light I placed my hand where he was on the wheel and snapped the picture. I uploaded the picture to Instagram and added and few hashtags about love and happiness and posted it.

"There now I guess we just wait and see what happens." I said placing his phone in my lap as I looked up at him. He just pulled my hand towards him and placed a kiss on it as he drove home.

We pulled in to the garage a little while later and gathered all our stuff and made our way in to the house. I placed my bag on the counter and turned to see Dean sitting on the couch removing his boots.

"When are Paige and Roman getting here, I was thinking if you didn't want to go out we could just order in and relax for the rest of the night." I asked turning around and reaching in to my bag for our phones. Just as I was placing my phone on the counter I felt his hands on my hips as he nuzzled my neck from behind.

"Roman and Paige are not coming back here, he thought we might want to have some time alone being newlyweds and all." He said as he placed kisses along the back of my neck as he ran his hands along my hips and pulled me against him. "I can call him and tell him I have changed my mind if you'd like." He said kissing me right behind my ear.

"No it's ok alone time sounds perfect." I said as I turned around in arms and looked up at him. "So now as newlyweds what is the first thing you would like to do Mr. Ambrose?" I asked as I pulled him closer and kissed him softly. He just smirked at me and picked me up and lifted me over his shoulder. I let out a little yell as he started walking towards the stairs and walking up them two at a time. He just laughed as he walked in to his room and shut the door. You don't have to be an expert to know what happened next.

To say the next few days were a blur would be an understatement. Between getting married and pretty much spending the last three days in bed with Dean were amazing. Oh and our little stunt with the Instagram post had not taken long at all to go from one or two likes to blowing up like crazy. It had not only been picked up by many wrestling outlets. It was even picked up by the WWE website its self and even Coachman talked about it on sports center. There had been many people who had wished us nothing but happiness and well let me just say more than one female had a few choice words for the and I quote "Whore who stole there man". It didn't bother me at none, Dean just laughed it off and only added fuel to the fire when he posted a picture of me. I had been asleep and my face was turned the other way but I had my hand on the pillow and you could see the sun just shining off the ring. He had captioned it "The one who keeps the keys to this lunatic's heart". That had made me smile and honestly gave me goosebumps. Dean had been right this was a real marriage and was amazing.

We were now on our way to the next venue where raw was being held. Dean had decided to drive seeing as how it was only a few hours away. While Dean was driving I had been working on my iPad and was answering emails from some of the superstars I was working for, just making sure they had the right hotel rooms and the right flights and anything else they had needed.

I wasn't going to say anything but I knew that we both felt it. When we were alone in own little world just the two of us everything was fine, but I knew that he could feel the same thing I was. We were now going to be around people, he wouldn't be able to walk up and kiss me right behind the ear, and he would not be able to just grab my side as he was walking by me. He had told me just those little touches and kisses are something he had always wanted do since finding out I was as he called it the "peppermint girl". He made me smile and I was happier than I had ever been but I knew this was going to be hard on both of us till we found a way to make sure his job was safe and find a way to out Nikki to John.

I felt him squeeze my hand as he looked over at me before he pulled in to the hotel parking lot. He parked near the back, my guess is to give us a few more moments for it to just be me and him. He turned off the car and looked over at me. I felt the back of his fingers slowly slide down my cheek.

"I got you something, it's to go with your ring, and god I don't want to see you take it off, it is killing me that I am putting you through this." He said as he pulled out a little box and he opened it to show me a long beautiful silver necklace.

"It's amazing, I love it, thank you." I said trying my hardest to hold back the tears that were threating to fall at any moment. He took my hand that held the ring he had given me and looked up at me and kissed me as he slid it off my finger. I watched as he took the necklace out of the small box and unhooked and slid my rings on it. He leaned forward and kissed me and he hooked it around my neck. He ran his finger down the length of the necklace and stopped right where the ring was and held it up.

"Just because this is here does not mean I don't take this serious, it's you and me against all of them, I promise you." He said as he leaned in and kissed me again so rough yet soft like it was the last kiss he was ever going to be getting from me. "We can do this I promise you we can do this." He said as he broke the kiss and leaned his head against mine. I just nodded and leaned in to kiss him again.

We finally broke apart and got out of the car. I could see Dean looking around to make sure no one had caught us. I just kept telling myself that this was going to be ok I had believe that is was going to be. Dean helped me pull my bags from the car and we walked in to the hotel.

Dean walked up to the counter and checked in as I stood behind him. I played with the ring at the end of my necklace as I waited.

"Hey Logan how have you been?" I turned to see Rebecca Quin well you guys know her as Becky Lynch standing next to me. I tucked the necklace inside my shirt as I turned to talk to her.

"Hey Becks I am doing good how about you?" I asked as I moved towards the counter next to Dean who was signing for his room. The man at the desk had asked for my name and he started looking up my room number.

"I am doing well just in need of a vacation." She said as she let out a little laugh.

"Well just let me know where you want to go or if you wanted to just stay around your home for a few weeks, I will go to Hunter and see what we can work out." I said as I took the paper and signed for my room.

"You are honestly the best assistant I have ever had thank you so much Logan." She said as she hugged me.

"I am the only assistant you have ever had." I said laughing as I hugged her back.

"Oh hey Dean, I hear congrats are in order, I'm happy for you." Becky said as she looked up at Dean who was standing right next to me.

"Thank you that means a lot, I couldn't be happier." He said as he smiled at her. I had turned to hand the clerk back the paper when I felt Dean"s hand slide in my back pocket quickly. "Well I have to get upstairs and get changed I promised Roman I would meet him in the gym in fifteen minutes, I will see you two later." He said as he stepped away and walked towards the elevators. I stood there as Becky talked while she was getting her room. To be honest I hadn't heard a word she said because I felt my back pocket where Dean's hand had been and I felt he had slipped his extra room key in my pocket. I smiled as I made my way to the elevators with Becky just talking about what was coming up for the show. I said my goodbyes to her as I went left towards my room as she right towards hers.

I made my way to the end of the hall to my room. I opened my door and walked in closing the door behind me. I placed my one bag off to the side and I placed the other one on the bed. I sat down and kicked off my shoes and laid back and closed my eyes. I am not sure how long I had closed my eyes for till I heard knocking at the door. I sat up and stretched as I made my way towards the door as the knocking became louder.

"I'm coming hold your horses would you?" I yelled as I made it to the door and unlocked and opened it. No sooner did I get the door a little bit open Paige came charging in. "Hello to you too." I said as I shut the door and watched her walk over to the window and toss back the curtains.

"Oh don't give me that I want to know what happened after me and Roman left you alone for the past few days." She said as she hopped on the bed after grabbing a soda out of the fridge.

"You do know those are like eight bucks right? I said as I moved to the end of the bed next to my suit case and opened it up and pulled out the clothes I was going to change in to after my shower.

"There really isn't that much to tell to be honest we spent time just the two of us, we stayed in bed a lot, and we went for a midnight swim, we made dinner and ordered in, it was perfect." I said as I set my suitcase that was on the bed next to my other one on the floor.

"Then why do you look like you just saw someone kick a newborn litter of puppies?" she asked taking a drink of her soda.

"Honestly I knew this was going to happen, I knew this whole thing would be hard when we got back to work, it just kind of sucks having to hide something we are both proud of, you know?" I told her as I moved over to the fridge and looked at what was in there before deciding on a bottle of water.

"Where is your ring?" She asked as she saw my bare finger. I reached in my shirt and pulled out the necklace that held my rings.

"He gave it to me a little bit ago, it tore him up to do it but we both know this is his job we are protecting." I said as I leaned against the counter opening my water and taking a long drink telling the cool water relax me.

"Listen Roman, Dean, Me and you know that we are going to out Nikki and save Dean's job as soon as we can but it will take time." She said standing up and walking over to me and giving me a hug.

"You are right, I am going to stop being all blah and I am going to save my husband's job." I said pushing off the deck I was leaning against.

"Hell yes that's the spirit, now what are your plans for the afternoon, I have to go by the arena and see the big guys about some stuff, do you want to come with?" She asked as she walked over to the trash can and tossed away her now empty soda can.

"Yeah sure I just have to shower first, I'll meet you down in the lobby in say a half an hour?"

"Yeah that works for me, I will see you down there, and remember you got this." She said as she opened the door and left. She was right I did have this and I was going to defend it with everything I have.

I had finished my shower and had gotten ready in a record time. I just tossed on a pair of jeans, a new Ambrose shirt for women that had not yet been released and a pair of flip flops. I just tossed my hair up in a messy bun, just as I unplugged my phone from the charger there was a knock at the door. I walked over and opened it to see Dean standing there with a smile on his face and my messenger bag that held my laptop, my iPad and all the important things I needed throughout the day for work.

"I was wondering where that was." I said stepping to the side and letting him in the room.

"Well I may have put it in my stuff when you were not looking." He said as he closed the door and gentle set my bag down as he pushed me up against the wall. He let his hands travel over my hips as he nuzzled my neck. I could hear him take a deep breath. I knew it was my peppermint body spray he was smelling. He just couldn't get enough of it.

"Mr. Ambrose did you do that just so you would have a reason to see me?" I smiled as he playfully nipped at my neck as I ran my hands through his hair.

"I have no idea what you are talking about Mrs. Ambrose." I could feel his lips turn in to a smile as he kissed my neck.

"I am going to have to call bullshit." I said as I tightened my grip on his hair and pulled him away from my neck before he could leave any marks. I had found out that he loved living little marks on skin. I saw a huge grin on his face.

"Now what have I told you about pulling my hair, you know what that does to me." He said as he attacked my lips with a rough kiss.

"Dean I have to meet Paige down in the lobby." I said pulling away from his lips only for a moment before was kissing me again.

"God you look good in that shirt." He said as he leaned his head against mine.

"Well I am always getting shirts from the wrestlers so I just happened to be waring your new one." I said pulling him in for a kiss.

"I am going to have to get you more of them, I don't want to see you waring another guys shirt." He said smiling at me.

"I can live with that." I said laughing as he reached down and picked up my massager bag and handed it to me. "Thank you." I said as I pulled him close but the shirt and kissed him again. He opened the door and looked outside just to make sure no one we knew was in the hall and he waited for me walk out before he shut the door behind him.

"Stop worrying if anyone sees us talking right now they will think I am talking to you about work." He said as he squeezed my ass quickly.

"If you keep doing that they are going to start putting two and two together." I said smiling and laughing as I smacked his hand away as we entered the elevator.

"Do you have my room key on you?" He asked looking across the elevator at me. I nodded as he closed in on me and gave me a quick kiss before the elevator stopped and opened to the lobby. We both started walking towards Paige who was standing there talking to Becky when we were stopped by none other than Nikki Bella herself.

"Well I guess congrats are in order Dean." She said as she looked him up and down then she seemed to notice I was standing right next to him. "Wow really Logan, you do know he is married now, wearing his shirt is not going to get his attention right." She said as she looked me over.

"You know what you are so right Nikki, But you see Dean's wife was there when he gave me this shirt, she thought it looked cute on me, and I said I should ware it, you know free promotion and all" I said as I looked down at the shirt, I could hear Dean laughing right next to me.

"You have meant his wife?" She asked looking all shocked.

"Yes I have and she is amazing and very lucky if you ask me to have a husband like Dean." I said with a shrug.

"I will have to let her know you said that, she told me that she thought you were really nice also." Dean said looking at me.

"I will have to text her and see if she wants to do lunch sometime." I said while I looked at Dean and smiled.

"I think she would like that, but anyway we have to get going, I said I would give Paige and Logan here a ride to the arena." He said as he placed his hand on my lower back and moved me around her and towards Paige.

"Oh Nikki I took care of everything you wanted in your room just let me know if you need anything else done." I said turning and walking away with Dean. I turned to see her walking away in a huff. "So I think it's safe to say she is pissed." I said quietly as we walked over towards Paige.

"Well that little exchange looked like it went well." Paige said laughing.

"Bite me." Dean said laughing.

"No I'll leave that for your wife to do." Paige said winking at me.

"Oh she does love to bite." He said smirking.

"Okay that will be enough about that." I said to both of them. "Can we get going please?" I asked as I watched them both laugh. We walked out of the hotel and made our way to the car then to the arena.

As soon as we got to the arena Paige made her way to where she needed to go and I made my way to pick up the scripts for the superstars and divas I worked for so I could out line them and go over them with them to see if they needed any changes. I was walking out of the little room they had set up for the writers when I got a text from Dean saying that he wanted me in the meeting with him that he had with Steph and hunter. I texted him back that I was on my way and started to make my way over there.

I had just made it there when I saw Paige walking out of their office.

"Hey girly guess who is finally getting a title run again?" She said doing a little dance.

"That is great I am so happy for you." I said giving her a hug just as Dean was walking up.

"Well I will leave you to it I have to go and call my mom and let her know." She said as she walked away with a little bounce in her step.

"What was that about?" Dean asked as he came to stand in front of me.

"She is finally getting a title run again." I said looking up at him.

"Good it's about time, she's a good wrestler they shouldn't be holding her back for some damn story line about flair and his daughter." He said with a shrug. I just smiled at him.

"So what is this meeting about?" I asked him as I watched him spin his ring around his finger.

"I hate seeing your finger without your ring." He said looking me in the eyes.

"I promise ill have it on later tonight." I whispered just as the door opened and Steph walked out.

"Oh good I am glad you are here too Logan come on in both of you." She said as she held the door for us as we walked passed her and in to the office. I walked in and saw Hunter sitting behind the desk typing away on his laptop. I took a seat on the couch on one side of the room as Dean sat in the chair in front of the desk. I opened my bag and took out my iPad and quickly turned it on and pulled up the notes app just in case there was something that needed to be written down.

"Ok sorry about that I had to send some finale notes to the writing team about the next pay per view, Mr. Ambrose me and Steph would like to congratulate you on your marriage." Hunter said as he closed his laptop.

"Thank you sir, we wanted to keep it to ourselves for a while, I hope you understand." Dean said looking him right in the eyes.

"No we get it, some parts of our lives never stay personal for long so you have to hold on to those as long as you can." Steph said as she took a seat on the other end of the couch.

"Well we are still happy for you and I hope we get to meet her soon, but that is not why we called you here, now that we have scrapped your love story line with Nikki Bella we were thinking that it is about time that we give you a shot at the heavy weight title." Hunter said with a smile on his face. Dean looked over at me and smiled.

"Please tell me you just heard the same thing I did because I am pretty sure I am dreaming right now." Dean said as he looked at me in shock.

"No you are not dreaming he really said they are giving you a title run." I said smiling at him. "Congratulations Dean."

"Holy shit I don't know what to say." Dean said as he ran his hands through his hair.

"A thank you is all we will be needing for now, and now that brings us to you Logan, now that Dean is going to be going for the title he is going to be even busier now and he is going to be needed you a lot more because he is going to be doing many more talk shows and interviews and he is going to need to be on time and such for all of this, Now I know you have other Stars you work for and that's fines but Dean will be needing more one on one time so if you would like us to take a few stars and place them with other assistants we can discuss that right now." Steph said as she looked at me.

"Well now that Cody is gone that has freed me up a little bit but freeing me from a couple others would give me the time I need to focus on everything that has to go in to this title run." I said as I pulled up my list of stars I work for.

"Well who were you thinking of giving to someone else?" Hunter asked as he opened his laptop again.

"Well I use to have twelve I worked for now I am down to eleven so I could send Alberto and the new day over to Jessica the other assistant I know she said she could take on a few more clients, and that would bring me down to seven stars I would be working with and it would free up a lot of time for me to work on Dean and Paige's title runs." I said as I pulled up Jessica's information so I could send her an email about the new work she was getting and all of their information she would be needing.

"Do you think you can handle the work that comes with two title runs and the other stars?" Steph asked me.

"Yes I can now that I have given away a few stars to another assistant." I said as Iooked up from the email I was typing.

"Good that is what I wanted to hear, I am sending you everything that it going to be happening for the next few months for both Paige and Dean, you will be getting that email shortly." Hunter said as he was typing away on his laptop again.

"I will keep an eye out for it, thank you sir." I answered.

"I want you both to think of this as huge step for both of you, Dean it's been a long time coming and we feel that you are ready for the title and Logan if you do well with these title runs then we will be giving you more work like this in the future." Hunter said as he smiled at the both of us.

Dean and I exited their office a little while later after talking through what was going to be happening a little bit more. I hadn't noticed that Dean had lead us to a room that was not being used and locked the door behind us.

"Holy shit that just really happened right?" I asked him as he locked the door.

"Why didn't you get rid of Nikki" he asked as he studied my face.

"I wanted to Dean I wanted to in the worse way but the only way we are going to be able to protect you, out her and save your job is to keep her close." I said as I watched him walk towards me.

"I am not going to even begin to say I say I understand how hard that was because I don't, but the first time she makes this job harder on you because of how close you are going to be working with me I want you to tell me." He said as he reached up and cupped my cheeks.

"I promise I won't let her get to me." I said as I pulled him closer by his shirt and kissed him.

"Good now do you think you can handle taking a hands on roll with me?" He said smirking.

"Oh Mr. Ambrose I think I can handle being very hands on with you." I said leaning up and kissing him again.

* * *

 _A/N Holy crap that was a long chapter but I loved writing every word of it. So as I am writing the end of this I am watching money in the bank and that is what gave me the idea for his title run. I was so happy that he won money in the bank and he cashed it in to win the title. I am thinking they have like some kind of three way match at battle ground or summerslam. Any way I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I loved writing it. So go ahead and hit the review button and let me know what you thought. I hope everyone has an amazing week. Go hit that that review button now! Oh and remember Stay amazing!_


	11. Chapter 11

_Hello Ladies and Gents. How is everyone doing? So that last chapter was something wasn't it? I mean it was almost 6k worth of words. That's a personal best for me. Anyway who is happy that Dean is the new champ? I know I am. It has been a long time coming and so well deserved. I know most of you wanted more about what happened on the honey moon but I was thinking about giving them one later on in the story. I promise I will. So what do you think of the whole brand spilt and the draft? Well without further ado I give you chapter eleven. Enjoy!_

 **Leah Tatyana Nicole** \- I am so happy you love them together as much as I do

 **Chermayne** \- I am glad you loved this chapter as much as I loved writing it for you to read.

 **The Best** \- I am glad you loved the last chapter and I hope you enjoy this one just as much!

 **Calwitch** \- I am happy you enjoyed Nikki getting burned. I know I did. I had to add something about her finding out about Dean getting married. As for feeling the way she does I wanted her to feel more real, not just have her be ok with everything because we both know that if it was us we would still have some doubts about having to hide a marriage, but I can tell you that Dean is in 100% and he will show her that he is soon enough I promise.

* * *

~ _Dean's Pov_ ~

I had to taste her lips. While sitting there with Steph and Hunter all I could smell was peppermint. When I had turned to her and asked her if I was dreaming about what I had just been told, I didn't ask her as my assistant I asked her as my wife. It took everything I had in me not to jump up and grab her and just kiss the ever loving daylights out of her. That's how happy I was and she was told that she was going to be working even closer to me. Now I was going to have fun with that last part.

I pushed her up against the wall and explored her lips with mine. They were soft and I couldn't get enough of them. Plus the way her hands had fistfuls of my shirt pulling me closer towards her. Knowing that she wanted me closer to her made me want her right here right now.

"If we don't stop I am going to take you right here right now." I said as I leaned my head against hers as I tried to catch my breath. As I looked down at her I could see her biting her lip as I watched her chest rise and fall. What can I say I am a guy after all and I have become very fond of her "assets" and I am telling you they are more than a handful and I loved them.

"What if I don't want you to stop?" She asked as she ran her hands under my shirt and slowly dragged her nails down my chest. I let out what could only be described as a low growl and I claimed her mouth again. Who was I to deny her what she wanted. I reached down without braking the kiss and squeezed her ass in both of my hands as I picked her up and she wrapped her legs around my middle. I walked over to the couch and sat down. I felt her tugging at the bottom of my shirt so I broke off the kiss long enough to reach behind me and pull off my shirt. I tossed it to the other end of the couch as she started running her tongue along my neck. I returned my hands back to her ass and squeezed it as she moved against my very hard length. I took my hands off her ass long enough to reach down and pull her shirt up over her breasts and off and tossing it to the side with mine. I sat back and looked at her. Her hair was wild and hung over her shoulder, her lips looked kiss swollen. I let my eyes travel down to her ring that was settled right in between her breasts. I slowly let my fingers glide over the soft skin of her chest to her ring. I took it in between my fingers and looked up at her.

"God you are so fucking beautiful." I said as I reached up and cupped her cheeks and leaned in to kiss her. "I am telling you if you don't stop moving against me like that I am going to take you right here on this couch." I said smirking.

"You mean right here?" She said as she smirked and ran her hand over the soft leather of the couch right next to us.

"Mrs. Ambrose I am not joking around." I said with a smile as I gave her ass a playful smack.

"Well Mr. Ambrose I would not mind that at all." She said smirking as she ran her hand down my chest and over my hard on that I am pretty sure had an imprint of my zipper on it. I watched her reach behind her and unhook her bra. She let it slide down her arms and she tossed it to the side where our shirts had landed on the couch. I smirked up at her as I held on to her hips and laid her down on the couch.

"You are going to need to be quite for me, can you do that?" I asked her watching her nod as I reached down and started to unbutton her jeans. Let's just say I had to cover her mouth to keep her quite.

~Logan's Pov~

After me and Dean's little tryst in the locker room which I could not stop smiling about. We had to go our separate ways for a while as he went to work out with Roman and I had to go meet with the other assistant Jessica who wanted to talk about The New Day and how to handle her taking over so it goes as smoothly as possible.

"Hey, I am sorry about all of this being dumped on you all of a sudden." I said as she sat down across from me at the table in catering.

"It's no problem, like I said I could use the extra work and I don't mind at all, I think the new day would be fun to work with, if I am being honest." She said as she opened up her drink and took a drink of it.

"Well I just wanted to get together and make sure you had everything you needed, and trust me they are fun to work with." I said with a smile as I started to go over everything she needed. We spent the next hour going over everything when I noticed Dean and Roman walking in to carting and making their way to the food. I watched as Dean turned and spotted me and winked while smiling at me. I tried to hide my smile but it didn't go unnoticed by Jessica.

"What or should I say who has you smiling like that?" She asked with a smile all her own.

"It's just Dean being Dean, We have to work together even more now that he is going to be going for a title run." I said with a shrug. "He said and I quote "Are you ready to enter the asylum." It was quite funny when he said it in front of Hunter and Steph." I said as I saw Dean and roman walking our way.

"Ladies how are you both doing?" Roman said pulling out a chair next to Jessica and sitting down, Dean did the same thing but next to me.

"Were doing good and you?" She asked as she looked wide eyed at Roman's plate. "Are you seriously going to eat all of that?" She asked him.

"I'm a growing boy and I want to gain a bit more muscle." He said with a shrug and a smile.

"So Jess did Logan here tell you about my title run she is going to be helping me with?" Dean said as he took a bite of a very delicious looking sandwich.

"She did and I am happy for both of you, she was telling me how much fun it's going to be to work with new day and their title run." She said and I just snickered.

"What did I miss something?" she asked looking at all of us.

"No um let's just say they are not hard to work for they are just very eccentric is all." I explained while trying not to laugh. She just started asking ripped fire questions about new day and had us all laughing. That's when I felt Dean's hand on my thigh under the table. Just gave me a sideways glance and kept talking like normal, while my eyes were searching to make sure no one was looking at him and what he was doing.

"What was that noise?" Roman asked looking up at me.

"That would be me I haven't eaten yet today." I said with a shrug. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Dean push his chair back and walk over towards the food table and started making a plate. He came back a few minutes later and sat down a plate in front of me that had fresh fruit, brown rice, boneless skinless seasoned chicken and green beans.

"Thank you. You didn't have to do that." I said with a smile.

"You were working on stuff it's no problem, plus you need to be will fed if you are going to be keeping up with me on this title run, just saying." He said with a small smile. I sat there and ate while I finished working on everything with Jessica. By the time we had finished the guys had left and we had just about got everything worked out for the change up that would be happening. I said my goodbyes as I left to go look for Paige we were supposed to be getting a ride from Dean back to the hotel.

I was walking down the hallway when I heard Dean's voice just as I was about to turn the corner I was pulled back in to the shadows by Paige who held up a finger motioning for me to be quite. She motioned for me to look around the corner and when I did I saw Nikki Bella talking to Dean.

"Dean nothing has to change we can still be together, I mean did you forget how good we were together, how about you let me show you." She said as she tried to lean in to kiss him. I would be lying if I told you that it didn't bother me that she was that close to him and she was touching his chest. I watched as Dean leaned back away from her advances.

"I am not doing this anymore, Nikki I don't know how many times I have to say that to get it through your head, it was never going anywhere with us it never will, I am happy being married you won't change that." Dean said as he started to walk away from her he was stopped.

"You do know with just one call I can tell John that you came on to me and he will have you thrown out of the WWE so fast it would make your head spin." She said as she held up her phone.

"You know what I don't give a shit Nikki but tell me this how is he going to act when I tell him the truth about us before you can spin some stupid fucking lie?" Dean quietly yelled at her.

"You wouldn't dare, I mean what would your new wife think if she found out?" she countered back.

"She wouldn't think anything of it because she already knows Nikki, why do you think I called it off in the first place, it was because I found her and she is so much better then you in every way, I have nothing to hide from her." Dean said as he turned his back on her and walked away. Paige and I were quick to hide behind crates in the shadows before we saw Nikki pass by us.

"Holy shit." Paige whispered "That was intense, are you okay?"

"I honestly don't know what to say right now, I mean I knew she was a bitch but this just takes the cake." I said as I leaned my head back against the wall and shut my eyes. "I feel stupid I didn't record it now." I said sighing.

"It's ok because I did." She said smiling as she held up her phone that showed several pictures and a video.

"Holy shit you are freaking amazing, you know that, I want you to email me those and make sure to save a copy for yourself just in case something happens to mine, I know this could destroy her but we would have to have John pretty much catch them for him to believe anything we say against Nikki." I said as I watched her type away on her phone and felt mine vibrate in my pocket. I pulled it out to see a message from her with the attachments and then there was one from Dean that said I need you.

Dean had left the arena, I understood why. He was pissed at what had went down with Nikki. The whole time he was talking to her you could see him touching his ring. What she had said about me had pissed him off and I honestly couldn't blame him. Paige and I were able to catch a ride back to the hotel with Roman. I had asked Paige to keep what happened between me and her for now. It's not that I didn't trust Roman I just wanted to speak to Dean about everything first.

As I walked to the elevators I pulled out the key card Dean had slipped in my pocket earlier. He was on the floor below mine. I made my way to his room making sure to check to see if I was being watched or seen. Made it to his room I looked up and down the hall once more before slipping the key card in the door and letting myself in and closing the door behind me.

I saw Dean's bags open on his bed and the shower running. The door was slightly ajar and I could see the steam escaping from it. I set my bag down on the table and slipped of my flip flops and set them next to Dean's boots. I pulled my shirt over my shoulder and unbuttoned my pants and slipped them off. I walked over to the door and pushed it opened a little and walked in. I saw him through the fogged up glass of the shower, he had his hand on the wall in front of him and his head was hung low, he was just letting the hot water run down over him. I slipped off my boy shorts underwear and my bra and set them on the sink off to the side I took my necklace off and slipped on my rings and setting the necklace on the sink also. I carefully opened the door to the shower and closed it behind me. I reached up and ran my hands up her back, I could feel him stiffen for just a moment before he relaxed under my touch. I ran my hands up and down his back trying to relax him, I moved my hands around to his front and hugged him from behind. I felt him take ahold of my hand that held my ring and he kissed it. He slowly turned and cupped my cheeks and kissed me. It wasn't rushed or hurried it was soft and sweet and gentle. He reached behind me and pressed a button and it turned on another shower head.

"Mm that feels good, we just might have to get a shower like this for your place." I said with a smile.

"My place is our place now or we can move I don't care." He said as he ran his fingers through my hair under the water.

"I happen to like your place, I mean our place, I'm sorry it's going to take a little bit to get use to calling it ours." I said as I ran my hands up his chest.

"No your right it will take time but it will be worth it I promise." He said as he gave me a smile that did not reach his eyes like it normally did.

"What's wrong Dean?" I asked him as I reached over and grabbed his body wash and a cloth and lathered it up and started washing his chest, he just hung his head low. "I'm right here I am not going anywhere."

"I am so pissed at myself for getting involved with her to begin with and now I am putting you through this, I don't deserve you, I don't deserve what you are doing for me, I don't deserve any of this, part of me just wants to ask for an early release and just take you with me and we can go be happy together." He said as he took the wash cloth from me and started to soap me down paying close attention to his favorite places. He bent down on one knee and took my right foot in his hand and gently washed it as I held on to his shoulder to steady myself. Set my foot down gently and did the same thing to the other one. After he was finished he slowly stood up and looked me in the eyes.

"You have worked way too hard for everything and now you have a title run in the palm of your hands and you want to give that all up because of what she could do to you, or what she could do to us, I won't allow it Dean, you deserve this title and I am going to work my ass off to make sure you get it and I am going to do everything in my power to make sure you keep it and your job." I said as reached over and grabbed his shampoo and squeezed a little bit in my hand and reached up and started to run my fingers through his hair as I started to wash it.

"I don't deserve you." She said leaning down a little bit so I could get the back of his head.

"I will be the judge of that Mr. Ambrose." I said leaning up to give him a little kiss. "Now be a good boy and lean back and rinse your hair." I said with a small laugh.

"Yes Mrs. Ambrose, I like when you get bossy." He said giving me a smirk and winking at me. After that I showed him just how bossy I could be.

I woke up a little while later alone in bed. I pulled the sheet up around me.

"Dean?" I called out. That's when I noticed and note on the pillow where he had been sleeping. He had go out to get snacks and food. I looked at the clock it was only a little past seven. I picked up my phone off the little night stand by my side of the bed and started going through messages to make sure I hadn't missed any texts from superstars that needed anything. I only had one from Roman asking if I had found Dean and I told him I had and everything was ok.

It was almost eight o'clock when Dean walked in the door with his hands full. I smiled and got off the bed to help him. I took a couple bags and set them on the small table. I watched him set down the rest of them and he turned to me and smiled.

"God you look beautiful." He said wrapping his arms around me and nuzzling my neck. "I think I could get use to you smelling like my body wash, and you waring my dress shirt is just icing on the cake." He said stealing a kiss from me.

"Did you leave anything at the store?" I asked as I watched him unload the bags that held candy and chips and Chinese takeout.

"I think so." He smiled and laughed as he reached for the last item in the bag. He held it behind his back as he turned to me grabbing my hand and getting down on one knee.

"Dean what's going on?" I heard a snap like a plastic cover being taken off of something. I looked down and saw him opening a small little container that you would get out of like one of those little twenty five cent things outside the store. He just smiled and held up a cute little hard plastic ring that was baby blue.

"I spent damn near close to thirty bucks in quarters just to get this one, but I am telling you I made some little girls day when I gave her all the other ones, but you know I hate seeing your finger bare while we are at work so I thought you could ware this one while we are working and this one when it is just us." He said looking at the one he had given me on our wedding day. I honestly could not stop smiling.

"I love it Dean and I would be happy to ware that ring while we are at work." I said leaning down and kissing him. He stood up and pulled me close and kissed me. It was at that moment my tummy had decided to tell me it was time to eat because it made the loudest noise. Dean just laughed and started to tell me he had gotten my favorite from the nearest Chinese place.

We ate and watched crappy TV movies, it was just the two us and it was perfect. We finally went to bed around two in the morning. I had set my alarm a little before we had to get up so I could make it to my room without being seen. As much as I didn't want to I untangled myself from Dean and got my clothes together and started to get dressed just as he woke up. He looked at me and smiled as he watched me slide on my boy shorts them my jeans.

"What is that smile for?" I asked while slipping my arms through my bra and reaching behind me to hook it. I picked up my shirt and slipped it on just as he was sitting up on the bed.

"Were you going to leave without kissing me goodbye? He asked as he moved the sheet aside and stood up. He stood there in his black boxer briefs and stretched his arms above his head. Oh he knew what he was doing and it was working.

"No I was going to wake you." It had taken me a minute to finish saying that because I could not take my eyes off him. He walked over to me and pulled me close.

"You know I think watching you get dressed is just about as sexy as watching you undress. " He wiggled his eyebrows up and down s he said this making me laugh.

"You Mr. Ambrose say the sweetest things." I said leaning up to kiss him.

"Do you have to go?" He asked as he played with my little blue ring he got me that was now on my finger.

"I have to get back to my room before Becky and Paige come by, I'm supposed to be having coffee with them this morning." I said leaning in to him.

"Well I am calling dibs on lunch with you then dinner and dessert." He said kissing me again.

"I think I can arrange that." I said wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling him down for a kiss.

"Mm you keep up that kind of kissing and I am going to be taking you back to bed." He said as he moved his hands down to squeeze my ass.

"Ugh this is not fair, I want to stay here with you in the worse way right now, and you standing there in those under amour boxer briefs is not helping me having to leave any easier." He reached over towards the table and handed me my bag.

"I will see you in a couple hours maybe sooner, I promise." He said kissing me again and leading me to the door. He opened it and looked out to see if anyone was there and turned to lean in and kissing me again. I turned and started walking down the hallway. I looked behind me and saw him standing there watching me until I entered the elevator. I can do this I can do this I said to myself as I walked to my room. Everything was going to be ok I was going to make damn sure of that.

I opened my suit case and pulled out a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and pair of black boy shorts and a matching bra. Dean had shown me just how much he loved this set the second night we spent in bed after our wedding. About 20 minutes later I came out from the bath room dressed and drying my hair when there was a knock at the door. I hung the damp towel over the edge of the chair next to the little table and walked over to the door. Opening it I found Nikki standing there with a smile on her face.

"Hello Nikki what can I do for you?" I asked as I stood there waiting for her to reply

"I just needed to talk about a few things is all, can I come in?" she asked with the fakest of smiles.

"Sure of course, come on in." I moved aside and let her inside. "So what can I do for you?" I asked as I closed the door.

"You didn't sleep here last night did you?" She asked looking at my perfectly made bed.

"I did just not in the bed, I woke up at the table about a half an hour ago I fell asleep working on the scripts for tonight, speaking of which yours is ready." I said walking over to my bag I had open on the table. I am just thanking my lucky stars that I had taken everything out of my bag before my shower so it did look like I had been working all night.

"Thank you, I was wanting to know if you knew why my story line with Dean was scrapped." She asked looking at me like she was trying to find some sign that what she had just said ratted me.

"Honestly as far as I have been told from Hunter and Steph is that it was scrapped because he announced that he was married, I found that out yesterday when I was pulled in to a meeting with them and Dean was there, I was told that his story line had changed and that's all he said, he was really tight lipped about his marriage." I said praying to god that she was buying it.

"So you have meant her before?" she asked looking around the room.

"I have been around her for a total of five minutes, she was really nice and they seemed really happy." I answered as I started putting everything back in my messenger bag. "Is there a reason you're asking about him, was there more changes I don't know about yet, do I need to call Steph?" I asked as I closed up my bag and made my way to my suit case and grabbed and pair of socks to put on.

"Oh no I was just wondering what happened to the story line is all, I mean they had this all set up for months then it's just gone and no one is really giving me any answers so I was just asking." She said as she folded her notes and put them in her purse.

"Oh ok well I told you what I know and I am trying to get all of this sorted because I had all the work pretty much done for the old story line now I have a new one and that's why I was up most of the night, so needless to say I am going to be having more sleepless nights for the next few weeks due to all these sudden changes." I said picking up my black converse out of my suit case and putting them on. Was about to answer when there was a knock at the door. I walked over to open it when Paige and Becky walked in and Paige stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Nikki standing there.

"How are you doing today Nikki?" Paige asked, not that she really cared but I could tell she was trying to play nice.

"I am doing amazing as always, what are you doing here?" Nikki answered back.

"Oh well we are here because we have a Coffee date with Roman, Seth and Dean down stairs before we all head to the arena together." Paige said as she went to my bag and pulled out my makeup bag. "Did you still want me to do your makeup Logan we still have time." She asked as she pulled my makeup out and set it on the small table.

"If it's not too much trouble yeah I would love that, Nikki was there anything else I could help you with?" I asked sitting down in the chair across from Paige who was getting everything ready.

"No I will leave you to it." She said as she opened the door and walked out. As soon as the door closed Paige started in with the questions.

"Holy shit what did she want?" She asked as she started to put on my foundation.

"She wanted to find out why her story line with Dean was cut." I answered as she used the beauty blender to buff out the foundation.

"She just won't give him up will she, I mean after what I saw a few months ago Dean wants nothing to do with her." Becky said sitting at the end of the bed texting on her phone.

"Wait what do you mean?" Paige asked as she started on my eye makeup.

"She was in the locker room and I was in the bathroom, I don't even think she knows I was there, but Dean came in and told her that they had to stop sleeping together and she through a bigger hissy fit then a two year old." She said with a shrug.

"Wow that's nuts." I said closing my eyes so Paige could apply the black eye liner.

"Yeah it was crazy she destroyed the locker room, then came up with this lie about what happened." Becky said as she looked up from her phone.

"So that's what happened to my shit, see I told you she was a bitch." She said as she finished applying the eyeliner to my other eye.

"I don't get how you can work for her I would have quick a long time ago if I was you." Becky said as she stood up and walked behind me. "You should do a messy ponytail to go with that makeup." She said playing with my hair.

"She's right." Paige added

"Go for it." I said passing her the hair tie I had on my wrist. She just took the hair tie and went to work on putting my hair up.

"That's a cute little ring you have there on your finger, where did you get it?" Becky asked as she ran the brush through my hair.

"Oh umm I got it out of a little twenty five cent candy thing at the store." I said looking at Paige who know knew I was lying.

"Oh I use to love wasting like five dollars in those." Becky said laughing as she finished putting up my hair. "There how is that?" She asked.

"I love it thank you." I said as I looked at what she did. She had my hair in a high pony tail and little bits framing my face. She just smiled and sat back down on the end of the bed and waited for Paige to finish.

Once she was finished my eye makeup was really dark and smoky just the way I liked it. I thanked her and walked in to the bathroom and sprayed on my peppermint body spray and came back out. I passed Becky and went to grab my messenger bag and the suitcase I took with me to the arena as I watched Paige zip up my makeup bag and put it back in my personal suit case.

"Holy shit it's you, oh my god I can't believe I never put it together before now." Becky said as she stood up really quick.

"What are you talking about?" Paige asked her.

"Oh don't play dumb and don't treat me like I am, it's her she is the one Dean was asking about a few months back." Becky said as she walked up to us. "You married him didn't you?" She just looked at me waiting for an answer.

"Becky you can't say anything." I begged her.

"I won't say anything, hell I am glad it's you, it all just clicked when I smelled the peppermint body spray, and I knew you were lying about last night because I saw Dean cleaning out that little thing where he got that ring that's on your finger now." She said smiling. "I promise you that your secret is safe with me." She said giving me a hug.

"Alright enough of this mushy girly crap, I'm starving, can we go now." Paige said as she went and open the door holding it for Becky and me.

"Yes we can go now." Becky just laughed as she followed me out the door letting it close behind us.

* * *

A/N Holy crap! That was yet again another long chapter. Honestly I feel like if it is not at least 4k-5k in every chapter I have not done right by you guys. I just want to put out my best for you to read. This was all going to be part of the last chapter but I didn't want it to be a crazy long one so I split it up in to two. Well I hope you enjoyed this as much as I did writing it. Now pretty please go and hit that review button and let me know what you think. I love hearing from all of you. I hope you all have an amazing week no go hit that Review button. I love all of you and remember Stay Amazing!


	12. Chapter 12

Hello Ladies and Gent's! How is everyone doing on this fine day? So I have just posted chapter 11 and I am now starting on chapter 12. Once again I had so much fun writing the last chapter, I know you are all shocked that I got two chapters out in less than 48 hours of each other. Trust me I am shocked myself but I feel that the writer's block I had is finally lifting and I honestly can't stop writing this story, plus I am pretty sure that the writer block lifted when Dean won money in the bank and then cashed it in. His win just gave me so many more ideas that I can't wait for you to read. So without further ado here is chapter 12 Enjoy! P.s (I wrote that right after I posted chapter 11 its been about a month since then lol)

 **Calwitch** \- Thank you for the Chant, that made me smile and made my day. As for Nikki she is just fishing for information right now but will soon start to put two and two together.

 **KaylsDaughterofHades** \- I am so happy you are finding this to be a good story. I wanted Dean to be funny and sweet and a tad bit crazy and I think I came up with the right amount of both so far. And I am glad you are loving the way they both act towards each other. I wanted to add someone who I think does not get enough love so I thought Becky was the perfect choice.

 **Amnbama** \- I am beyond happy you have enjoyed this story from the start. Oh I have this little note book with pages devoted to how Nikki is going to find out about them and what's going to go down when she does.

 **Chermayne** \- I am so happy you found this chapter interesting and I hope you love this one.

 **Guest** \- I am beyond happy to know you loved this chapter and thank you so much for the kind words about my writing. They were amazing and I can't thank you enough.

 **Ambrose-Kohli-Girl** \- I am so happy you loved this chapter and the ring idea was just spur of the moment thing I decided to toss in there because I had just gotten back from the store and I had put about 5 dollars' worth in one of those little things myself. It's funny I am the one writing this story and even I can't wait till Nikki finds out. Lol and Becky is just amazing I am glad I am using her in this story.

* * *

~ _Dean's Pov_ ~

After Logan left I was still tired but I didn't feel like going back to bed if she wasn't right next to me. I made my way over to my bags and pulled out a pair of jeans and I decided to go with a black wife beater and my new t-shirt they are going to start selling tonight. I went in to the bathroom to shower, she had shown up last night when I needed her the most. She didn't ask questions, she didn't push me to talk she was just there for me and that's what I needed. God what Nikki had said to me just pissed me off. There was no way in hell I was going to cheat on Logan with her, god just the thought of it made me feel dirty. After the shower we had taken together I may not have told her I loved her yet but I showed her how much I did till be both fell asleep. I had woken up before her and decided to slip out and get a few things so we could just spend the night in bed together.

When I saw the little ring thing I thought it was a cool idea, and she fell in love with it which was a plus. As I had just finished showering I wrapped a towel around my waist and walked out of the bathroom and walked over to ware I had set my clothes down on the bed. I dropped my towel and picked up and stepped in to my boxers. As I was adjusting them there was a knock on the door. I walked over to open it to revel Roman and Seth standing there.

"Good god Dean it's just us not the wife put some damn clothes on would you." Seth had said as he and Roman walked in. I grabbed my jeans and tugged them on followed by my black wife beater.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked as I reached in my bag and pulled out a pair of socks and pulled them on.

"Just thought you might want to join us for something to eat downstairs before heading to the arena, plus we are meeting Paige, Becky and Logan down there." Roman said with a shrug as he looked out the window.

"Yeah sure I could eat." I said pulling on my boots and lacing them up.

"Sure you didn't have enough last night." Seth said as he picked up Logan's empty sweet and sour chicken container from last night.

"You are such an idiot, his wife was here last night." Roman said laughing.

"Dude why haven't I meant her yet, this is so not fair." Seth whined and laughed.

"Now why would I want to introduce her to the likes of you?" I said laughing as I pulled on the t-shirt I had laid on the bed.

"Dude why wouldn't she want to meet me?" Seth asked as he walked over to the door while i grabbed my phone off the charger and my gear bag for tonight.

"Give me a week I can get you a list." Roman said sarcastically as he opened the door.

"You two are just mean, you know that." Seth said walking out in to the hallway. Roman and I just laughed as we followed him out the door and to the elevator.

~ _Logan's Pov_ ~

I was sitting at the table in the little restaurant on one side of the table and Becky and Paige were sitting on the other side. We had just been laughing and talking about what was going on tonight when Dean sat down right next to me and Roman and Seth took seats at the ends of the table.

"Ladies mind if we join you?" Seth said pulling out his chair and sitting down.

"I guess we don't have a choice now do we?" Paige said laughing. Everyone just laughed as our waiter came over and took our order. Our food had come and everyone was having a good time and talking, during that time Dean's arm found its way across the back of my chair. He let his fingers slowly trace over the back of my neck as he sat there keeping the conversation going. The feeling of his fingers just set me at ease and it was his way of being close to me. Just as his fingers were tracing the nape of my neck Seth spoke up.

"So Logan What do you think about this one here getting a title run, mind you I will be coming for it as soon as I am cleared to" He said laughing as he stuffed a forkful of pancakes in his mouth. I took a long gulp of my orange juice and set it down.

"I think it's going to be one hell of a ride, not only for him but for me also, I mean I have to make sure this one gets to all his meetings on time and a ton of other shit but I think he has earned it and I can't wait to see what happens, plus I am working with Paige and her title run at the same time so It's going to insane to say the least." I said as I reached for my toast and took a bite.

"So how do you think the wife is going to like this title run, I know you just got married but that has to be hard on you and her doesn't it?" Seth asked. I felt Dean's fingers tense up as he stopped tracing my neck.

"We talked last night and she is beyond happy for me and can't wait for me to bring the gold home, what can I say my girl is my number one fan." He said with a cocky grin. Everyone just laughed as they finished up the last of what they had ordered.

"Hey how about we go out tonight before everything gets crazy with titles and what not?" Becky said as she put her napkin on her plate and looked at all of us with hopeful eyes.

"I'm in, would you mind if I asked Jessica, you know the other assistant if she would want to join us if we do?" I asked setting my now empty glass on the table.

"Hell yeah the more the better." Becky said as she watched everyone nod there head yes. "Great we can meet in the lobby here at what say eleven thirty and head over together?" She asked.

"Yeah that sounds like a solid plan." Roman chimed in as he pushed away from the table and stood up. "Well ladies and Gents I think it's about time we make our way to the arena." He said as he took the little book that held the bill from the waitress and signed his name and from the smile on her face he left her a nice sizable tip.

"Thank you for breakfast Roman." I said leaning up and kissing his cheek.

"No problem doll face." He said smirking. He knew the little name he had called me had not gone unnoticed by Dean. Dean held out my messenger bag for me and I took it with a smile and took the handle of my roll along suitcase and started for the door with Paige and Becky on either side of me and the guys following behind us. We made our way out to the parking lot and spilt up between two cars. Dean driving me and Paige and Becky riding with Roman and Seth. Dean waited for Roman to pull out and flowed behind him all the way to the arena. Just as we pulled in to the arena parking lot my phone started going crazy with text messages.

"Who the bloody hell is blowing up your phone like that?" Paige asked as she opened her door and got out of the car.

"It's freaking Nikki, she is blaming me for her dressing room not being close enough to John's." I sighed as I got out of the car and closed the door.

"You have got to be kidding me, she is really bitching about that?" She asked as we followed Dean to the back of the car as he opened the trunk and got our bags out for us. I gave him a smile and wink as I typed out a message to the guy who was in charge of setting up the dressing rooms. He answered back quickly telling me that since she was a last minute add to the show that he had not planned on her being there so he had found a place for her last minute. I shot Nikki a quick text telling her what was going on and shoved my phone in my pocket and took the handle of my roll along bag from Dean. He let his hand stay there for a minute and gave it a gentle squeeze and smiled at me.

As we were making our way in Dean and Paige stopped to sign a few posters and t-shirts when a little girl stepped up to me and tugged on my shirt. I looked down at her and smiled, she was sporting a tiny Ambrose shirt.

"Are you a diva?" She asked me as she gave me the biggest smile I had ever seen.

"No I am not a diva but I do work with all the superstars and Diva's every day, I make sure they make it to Raw and Smackdown on time, I also make sure they get to all their meetings and most importantly I make sure they stop and say hi to adorable little fans like you." I said as I leaned down and gave her a smile. "Would you like to meet Dean?" I asked as I watched her eyes light up as she shook her head up and down really fast. I turned to see Dean had just finished signing a poster for a little boy.

"Hey Ambrose come meet my friend." I yelled towards him. He turned and smiled at me. He walked over and crouched down next to me and the little girl.

"Hey there, I'm Dean what's your name?" He asked her in a nice sweet voice.

"My name is Maddie." She said with the biggest smile.

"Well Maddie it's very nice to meet you and I love your shirt, who's is it?" He asked her with a huge grin.

"Duh it's your shirt, see?" She said turning around so he could see the back.

"Well there is one thing that would make that shirt better." He said as he pulled out a sliver sharpie marker and took the cap off with his teeth and signed her shirt and poster. She was so over the moon at what he had just done she gave him a huge hug with her tiny arms. Dean just laughed and hugged her back. She pulled away and showed her mom what he had done. She had been standing there smiling the whole time.

"Thank you so much, she is not going to stop talking about this for weeks." She said as she shook our hands.

"Well how about a picture, would you like to take a picture with Dean, Maddie?" I asked her.

"Can I mommy can I pretty please can I mommy?" She asked with the cutest puppy dog face I have seen in a long time.

"If he doesn't mind I don't see why not." Her mother said as she took out her phone. Dean reached down and picked her up and held her to his side. Her mother snapped a few picture of the both of them making funny faces. Dean had set her down she ran over to me and hugged my leg.

"Thank you so much for letting me meet him." She said as she looked up at me.

"It was my pleasure." I said as I leaned down and gave her a hug.

"Mommy can I get a picture with her to?" She asked. Her mom held up her phone and I crouched down and smiled as her mom took a picture of the two of us. She handed her phone to her daughter and shook Dean and my hands again and thanked us as she picked up her daughter and started making her way to the front of the arena.

Dean just looked at me and smiled as we made our way inside. We made our way to our separate locker rooms that just happened to be right next to each other. I gave him one more smile as I walked in to the locker room and shut the door. I placed my bag on the counter and my massager bag on the couch and turned on the TV. It was already playing a show on the WWE network.

I turned towards the counter and opened my bag and started setting up all the tape, baby oil and sewing kits I was going to need tonight. I turned and grabbed my massager bag and pulled out my lap top and set it up on the table in front of the couch and plugged it in just in case. I pulled out my IPad and the few scripts that I needed to hand out to the wrestlers I had not yet given them to and grabbed my phone and headed out to make sure everyone had everything they needed for the night.

I smiled to myself as I walked right next door and knocked on the door. No sooner had I stopped knocking the door had opened and Dean stood there shirtless and smiling. He moved to the side and let me walk in. No sooner had he closed the door he had my stuff I had in my hand on the table and his arms around me pushing me against the door and his lips meant mine.

"God I have been dying to kiss you since you left my room this morning." He said placing kisses along my neck as his fingers gripped my hips pulling me closer to him.

"It's only been a few hours and we have pretty much spent the morning together silly." I said smiling as he kissed me.

"Yeah but I had to share you with everyone else." He said pouting which made me laugh. I just wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him closer as I smiled.

"Well we can hang out just me and you later on, I promise." I said as I kissed him softly.

"Does that mean we can skip going out and just stay in the room and well you know." He smiled and wiggled his eyebrows up and down. I just laughed and smiled.

"How about we go out for a little bit, enough for one drink and if we are not having fun we can leave." I watched his lips turn up in to a smile.

"I think I can handle that." He said as he leaned in and kissed me so good that I forgot where I was. When he pulled back I had a hard time catching my breath. His eyes dropped to my chest watching it rise and fall as he licked his lips.

"Oh you can get that thought out of your head right now Mr. Ambrose, it is way too close to show time and I have ton of work to get done, I just came to tell you that you have an interview in thirty minutes." He just smirked and reached behind me to lock the door. "Dean we can't, it's too close to show time." I said as he picked me up and walked over towards the couch. He sat down bringing me with him. I sat there straddling him as he held on to my hips. "Dean come on let me up." I begged him as I tried to pull his hands away. He just smiled and leaned forward and kissed me. It was gentle and slow as he moved his hands up my back pulling me closer towards him. "Dean." I moaned out as his mouth started kissing along my neck. I found myself leaning my head to the side to give him more room to kiss. I felt him take the hem of my shirt and pull it over my head and to the side. I ran my fingers through his hair and kissed him back just as hard. I was enjoying a toe curling kiss when there was a knock on the door.

"It's locked they will go away." He said pulling me in for another kiss.

"Dean come on it could be Hunter or Steph." I whispered as I reached over and picked up my shirt and slipped it on. Dean picked me up and set me in the corner of the couch and I reached over and grabbed my scripts and IPad to make myself look busy. As Dean made his way over to the door. He gave me one last look and then opened the door.

"Hey Dean I was wondering if you had a minute to, what are you doing here?" I didn't even have to look up to know who was at the door. I stopped chewing on my pen top and looked up at her.

"I thought I was doing my job and going over tonight's events that involve Dean's title run." I said smiling.

"Yeah ok sure, can you leave so I can talk to Dean please?" She asked with venom in her voice.

"Sorry I can't we really have to go over this, so if you don't mind leaving that would be helpful, show time is in like twenty minutes." I said with a smile.

"You can't talk to me like that, you work for me, I can have you fired." She pretty much yelled at me.

"Yeah you could have me fired from you, not form everyone else I work for." I said as I placed my IPad down on the table and looked up at her. I swear if you could see the look on her face. She was beyond pissed.

"Nikki just leave, I have work to get done and the show is about to start, I don't need this shit right now." He said pretty much closing the door in her face. He just turned to me and smiled as he walked over and took my face in his hands and pulled me in for a kiss.

"I'm sorry Dean if I just made things harder for you, I just couldn't let her talk to me like that." I said as I pulled back from kissing him.

"I'm not mad at all and I could give a shit what happens, I am proud as fuck you stood up to her and didn't let her give you shit." He said smiling at me.

"What if she goes to Hunter and Steph, I would bet anything she is right now." God the last thing I need is for her to try and get me fired. I reached around Dean and grabbed my bag and dug around in it till I found my phone. I unlocked it and pulled up Steph's number and pressed call. It took a few rings before she picked up.

"Hey Steph I just wanted to give you and Hunter a heads up your going to be getting a very angry visit from Nikki Bella anytime now." I looked up at Dean as he went over to his bag and grabbed his leather jacket he wears out to the ring.

"No I was sitting here with Dean trying to go over everything he needed to know before tonight's show and she just showed up asking to talk with Dean and pretty much demanding I leave, then when I told her I needed to prep him she got beyond pissed and said I shouldn't talk to her like that she could have me fired." I told her as I watched Dean put on the t-shirt he was warring tonight and started to tape his hands.

"No Steph I just wanted to give you a heads up is all, I am sorry but I am going to have to resign as her assistant, I am pretty sure me and the other PA's can get together and work something out as to who will be taking her on as a client." I was only half listening to Steph as I watched as Dean had finished taping up his hands. He picked up his jacket and walked over towards me as he put it on and stopped right in front of me placing his hands on my hips and pulling me close to him.

"Ok thank you so much Steph I can't thank you enough for understanding, yes I am still with him right now, yes he is ready and all set for tonight, he is going to kill it." I said laughing at what she said. Then I hung up with her and placed my phone in my back pocket and looked up at Dean.

"I am guessing by the smile on your face that she took that well?" He said as he nuzzled my neck. I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him close.

"Yeah I guess she had bitched earlier about her and John's locker rooms not being close enough together and Steph said she saw this one coming." He pulled back and looked at me in the eyes. "I promise we will find another way to tell John about you and her and save your job." I leaned up and kissed him softly on the lips.

"I am done waiting, I am going to go and talk to John tonight after the show so I will meet you at the club." He leaned down and kissed me softly. "Now you want to hang on to this for me while I am out there?" He asked as I looked down at his hand as he took his ring off and handed it to me.

"Of course I would." I took and unclasped my necklace and slid his ring on it and put it back around my neck. Dean reached up with his finger and trailed the gold chain down between my breasts.

"I'm not sure what I like more, this ring on my finger or seeing it between these." He said giving my left breast a squeeze.

"You are such a man Dean Ambrose." I said laughing as he caught my hand that was about to slap his arm and he pulled me right up against him.

"What I can't help it I have developed a bit of an obsession with them, can you blame me?" He laughed and kissed, me once more before he turned and picked up my bag for me and held it open as I took the scripts and IPad and placed them in there. "Walk me to the ramp?" He asked as he handed my bag.

"Of course Mr. Ambrose." I said with a small laugh.

"Well then right this way Mrs. Ambrose." He smiled and opened the door and shut it behind us as we started to make our way down to the entrance to the ring.

~ _Dean's Pov_ ~

I can't do this shit anymore, just seeing her and watching her talk to Logan like that had beyond pissed me off. Not going to lie watching my wife stand up for herself made me proud as hell and it got me hard. This Nikki shit had to end before I not only lost my job but before Logan lost hers and she decided that being my wife was not worth all the trouble it brings being married to me. I will be damned if I let her cost me Logan. My mind was set I was going to catch John before he left tonight and thanks to Paige I had all the evidence I needed.

I watched Logan out of the corner of my eye, I knew this was getting to her and she was being beyond understanding about it all but I couldn't stand to see her holding all this in because of me. We made it to the entrance and she stood off to the side talking with a few divas she worked for about what they had going on tonight.

I gave her a smirk as I my music hit and I saw her smirk as I made my way out. Just seeing that little smirk put me in a better mood. I made my way down the ramp, tonight first up I had a bit I had to do for MizTv then I had a match later on against Sami Zayne. All in all it should be and easy night if nothing goes wrong.

~ _3 hours later_ ~

I gave the crowd one last look as I moved behind the curtain, raw was over and I had won my match. I walked through the curtain I spotted Logan sitting on a crate who looked to be in deep conversation with Roman over a script. I felt a hand on shoulder and turned to see Sami standing there.

"Great match man, and congratulations I hear you're up for a title run, that's amazing man you earned it." He smiled as he said it.

"Thanks man and you did amazing out there and I am, it's gonna be tough but I have really good people behind me supporting me." He smiled and shook his head in understanding.

"Logan said a bunch of people were going out to the club to blow off some steam and invited me along you going?" he asked as he whipped his brow with a towel.

"Of course I wouldn't miss it, hey I gotta talk to John about a few things I'll catch you later." I said giving him a pat on the back and turning to walk towards John's locker room. I caught Logan's eyes as I was walking by and she gave me a small smile, I returned that with a wink and went off to find John.

It hadn't taken me long to find his locker room, I stood there at the door pretty much giving myself a pep talk. Well nothing stopping me from doing this, go big or go home right? I raised my hand and knocked on the door. I heard him yell from within that it was open. I opened the door a little and stuck my head in.

"Hey man you got a minute?" I asked.

"Yeah man come on in, what up?' He asked as he started to load his things in his bag.

"I just have a few things I need to talk to you about it all and due to recent events they really can't be put off any longer." I said as I stood there shifting my weight from one foot to the other.

"Um yeah sure man go for it." He said as he sat down on the couch.

"So as you know by now I went and got myself married." I said with a chuckle.

"Yeah man congratulations on that by the way, gonna be honest didn't see that one coming." He laughed.

"Yeah well that makes two of us, but anyway we have decided to keep who she is a secret for now because well you know how this damn place is, it's worse than fricking high school." I told him.

"Yeah your right there, and I can respect that, I mean I can't blame you for wanting to keep it to yourself, with our jobs that's really hard to keep anything private." He said with a nod.

"Well there has been some shit going on and I thought it was about time you know, believe it or not my marriage and job pretty much depends on you." I watched him look at me in confusion.

"I don't think I follow you." He answered.

"Well about a year back there was this company party and well I had too much to drink, well honestly everyone had and well I made a mistake and hooked up with someone." I started telling him.

"Ok I am still not sure what that has to do with me?" He answered back as he started taking the tape off his wrists.

"Well the chick I hooked up with was Nikki." I said as I stood there. I am not going to lie I could honestly feel a weight lifting off my chest with just those nine words I had just said.

"Excuse me." He said standing up.

"She started talking to me at the party and everyone was having a good time and the next thing I know were in some empty room going at it." I watched him he started to pace back and forth. "She had told me you two were having problems and I fell for it, but I'm not gonna lie man it wasn't the only time." He stopped dead in his tracks.

"How long, how long were you two hooking up?" He asked. I could tell he was doing everything in his power to keep it together.

"I stopped it about eight months ago when I realized that what we were doing was wrong and that she had lied about you two and I started pretty much stalking my wife." I said with a smirk at the last part.

"Stalking your wife?" He asked with a small smile.

"It's a long story one I am will to tell you another time but right now I needed to tell you this because I am not sure what this is going to do to you and her but Nikki has not taken a hint and she is being pretty adamant about starting back up with me, and I know you have no reason to believe me so that's why brought this." I said fishing out my cell from my pocket and pulling up the video and I let it play for him. It had to be the longest three minutes of my life as he watched it. I saw him pretty much white knuckling my phone. Once the video stopped he looked up at me as he handed me back my phone.

"Can you do me a favor and send that to me please?" I shook my head and forwarded it to him.

"Listen I am doing this not only for me and my wife who is worried about my job because let's face it you're the face of the company and well what you say happens." I begin to explain when he cut me off.

"You thought I would want to have you fired, am I right." I just shook my head yes. "Honestly I am beyond pissed right now but I am not gonna lie I respect the shit out of you for coming to me man to man and letting me know about this." He said as he looked me in the eyes. "I want to know one thing." He asked.

"Name it." I said back.

"Who is she, your wife?" He said as he finished taking the tape off his other wrist.

"It's Logan." I said as I leaned back against the door.

"Son of a bitch, I should have guessed it, Nikki has been nonstop bitching about her and being honestly a down right bitch towards her since she thought I was sleeping with her, when she was really helping me plan Nikki's birthday surprise." He said tossing the tape in to the trash. "Don't worry man I'm not gonna tell anyone about her." He said sitting back down.

"Thank you, I know I don't deserve any of it but thank you." I just watched him as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I honestly have no idea what I am gonna do about this whole freaking mess, but come on man you have worked hard as hell to get where you are I'm not gonna take that away from you, not when you have a title run in the works right now." He said as he looked up at me. "Go ahead and tell your wife that, because I know Logan she worries about everything and I am betting this is driving her nuts."

"Oh you have no idea, I laid everything on the table when I decided I wanted to marry her and it just so happened to be about the same time they wanted me to do a romantic story line with Nikki, so that's when I knew things had to come out." I told him.

"I get it, I would have done the same thing, well that at least explains why she has been the way she has been lately, she never told me what the story line was but I knew she was pissed when she found out it wasn't gonna happen, but then she found out you were married and got pissed, I didn't understand why she would get so pissed about that but well now I do." He said with a small chuckle. "Anyway I have some things I need to take care of and I am betting your wife is warring a hole in the floor wondering how this conversation is going, so go and tend to that, tell her I am not mad at you, I'm not mad at her, I still want to keep her as my PA, honestly she has been the best one I have ever had and tell her I would never do anything to mess with your job, I hope that puts her mind at ease." He said as he walked up and stuck out his hand for me to shake. I pushed off the door and took his hand in mine and shook it.

"Thanks man and again I'm sorry if this screwed up your night, a bunch of us are going out, you are more than welcome to come, I am betting you could use a strong drink right now." I said with a chuckle.

"I'm gonna be needing more than one that's for sure, but yeah I'll keep the offer in mind, thanks man." He said as I laughed. "Could you do me a solid and not say anything to Nikki about this I don't want her to see what I have to say coming." He asked.

"Yeah man no problem." I said as I opened the door and gave him a nod as I left.

As I walked down the hall towards my locker room I honestly felt lighter. Getting that off my chest was the best thing I could have done, not only for me but for Logan and John. I started in a sprint for my locker room. I had to get my shit and get back to the hotel plus I needed to find Logan I needed her close right now.

* * *

A/N Holy crap! As I am typing this the little page counter is telling me that I am going on 14 pages and over 6k worth of words. The chapters keep get longer and I am not gonna lie I am impressing myself when the next chapter is longer than the one before it. Anyway I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much as I loved writing it. Now go on and hit the review button. I am already dying to know what you guys think about how Cena took the news but don't worry I have so much drama waiting to be added to the story. Now go on hit that review button or leave me a message and let me know what you think. Pretty please. Oh and who else is happy that Dean kept the title at Battle Ground. I know I was happy as hell. I hope everyone has an amazing rest of the week and weekend. Oh and what did you all think of the draft? Remember Stay Amazing.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N Hey Ladies and Gents, how are all of you doing. I am sorry I had to take such a long break again but it was needed. I had more family things that needed to be taken care of and I was also nursing a broken heart. I had written this chapter just as I had my heart broken and I put so much feeling in to it. I had read it a few days after and I just felt it wasn't right and my story was nowhere near ready for those kind of feelings yet. All I can hope for is that you love this chapter as much as the last and a bit of advice if you have any kind of feelings towards another person, tell them don't wait because if you do it might be too late. So all I ask is that you love who you want to love and be happy. Now without further ado here is the next chapter I hope you love it as much as I did writing it. Enjoy!

* * *

 **AussieKayz** \- It was so hard to keep Dean from telling him any sooner. I am beyond happy with that chapter and I'm glad you enjoyed it and I can't wait for you to read the next one.

 **AsylumFan1** \- I know most people were thinking Cena was going to freak out on him but trust me when Cena reveals that he knows it is going to be beyond crazy. I can't wait for you to read it.

 **FearlessBecca** \- I am so happy to know that you enjoyed this chapter. I hope you like the next just as much.

 **Peace486** \- I can honestly say Dean and Logan make me smile and I catch myself thinking about little things I want to add to the story knowing you can't wait to read it makes me happy to know you like my story. I can't wait for you to read what I have in store.

 **Chermayne** -Oh the fallout from what Dean has revealed is going to be Epic to say the least, but I can tell you I know how the reveal of Logan being Dean's wife is going to go and I think you will like it.

 **Amnbama** -Yes I was back and now I am again. I'm sorry for being away so long. I am glad you found it worth the wait. And trust me Nikki is going to a bit of a bitch at the club.

 **KaylsDaugtherOfHades** \- You're right a shit storm is coming and it's going to be a big one. It will take a toll on Dean and Logan but it wouldn't be a wrestling story without a bit of drama.

 **Leah tatyana Nicole** \- Yes he did and oh what I have planned is going to leave you speechless I promise you that.

 **Calwitch** -I had to give Logan I bit of back bone I mean she did marry Dean after all and who better then him to learn from. I really wanted Dean to be a man and stand up for Logan and I think I got that with him telling Cena about what had been going on, plus I think this will make the Dean and Logan bond stronger.

 **Flipflops** \- I plan on it as long as you keep reading

~Logan's Pov~

To say I was worried would be an understatement. I had made my way back to the hotel after Raw and I was sitting here going through my suitcase for the millionth time trying to find something to ware to the club tonight. I was about to finally give up when there was a knock at the door. Tossing down the clothes I had in my hand on the bed I walked over to the door and opened it to find John himself standing there.

"Hey John, did I forget to do something for you?" I asked as I stepped back and let him walk in. I closed the door behind him. He walked in to my room and took a look out the window before he spoke.

"So Dean came to see me a little bit ago." He said as he looked at me. I'm betting he could see the fear flash across my face.

"John please he has worked so hard to get where he is, please don't take this away from him, I will do anything to protect him." It all came out so fast, I was one step away from getting on my knees and pleading with him.

"Hey easy there, its ok I take it you haven't talked to Dean yet?" He said with a smile.

"No I haven't I just got back about twenty mins ago, last time I spoke to him he was still at the arena." I said sitting down on the bed and looking up at him.

"He came and saw me, after the show had ended and he told me a few things and I got to tell you I didn't want to believe it, I mean what guy wants to find out his girlfriend of the past few years has been cheating on him." He said as he started to pace back and forth in front of me.

"John I am so sorry, I wish there was something I could say but I just don't know." I said looked down at my hands in defeat.

"I mean I should have known something was up when she wouldn't stop getting on my case about sleeping with you, when you were helping me plan her party, but this whole time she was the one screwing around, how the hell could I be so fucking blind again." He sighed and pulled the chair out from the table and sat down and placed his head in his hands.

"John this is not your fault at all, you did nothing wrong, my job gives me a certain view of things that other people don't get to see, I see all the little things, it's my job to notice them and what I can tell you is that you did everything for her, you bent over backwards to give her everything that she pretty much demanded from you and she just took it all for granted, I promise you none of this is your fault." It was all I had; I did not know what more I could say to give him piece of mind about what was going on.

"You know I respect the hell out of Dean for telling me what was going on, seriously wish it would have been sooner but Nikki has a way of getting under your skin and keeping you from doing the right thing." He said as he looked up at me. I could tell he was on the verge of breaking down and crying but he was holding it together. I'm not sure if he was doing it for my sake or his own but he was hurting and you could tell.

"John is there anything I can do for you, do you want me to book you in another room away from her or get you a plane ticket home?" I asked as I got up and moved to sit in the other chair across from him at the table.

"I wish I really wish I could go home and just let it all sink in but I have a job to do and I'll be damned if this stops me from doing my job, but I will keep that offer in my back pocket for now." He said as he rose from his chair. "You're good for him, he seems more focused and it will take him far in this company and that's because of you so your secret is safe with me." He said making his way to the door. I got up and followed.

"Thank you so much John, again if there is anything I can do just name it and I'll get it done." I said with a small smile. He leaned in and gave me a hug and light kiss on my cheek.

"I'm happy for you Logan, if you and Dean need anything just let me know." He said as he opened the door and left. I'm not sure how long I stood there. I guess you could say I was in shock. John was a lot stronger on the inside than I had ever given him credit for. He was holding all of this together better than anyone I know would have and honestly that made him a force to be reckoned with and I was scared for whoever or whatever was about to happen.

I had shaken all those thoughts from my head long enough for me to get ready for a night out with friends a little while later. I had just finished touching up my eye makeup when my phone dinged on the night stand. It was a text from Paige that her and everyone else had just made it down stairs and was waiting on me and that I had better hurry my ass up or they were leaving me. I just laughed as I sent her a text that I would be down in a minute. I checked the mirror one last time and grabbed my ID and some money and my room key and shoved them in my pocket and picked up my phone and made my way out of my room and down to the lobby.

The ride down to the lobby was a quick one. The elevator doors had opened and I walked out and turned the corner and saw everyone standing there smiling and laughing as I made my way over to them. Paige was the first to notice me.

"About bloody time you made it I was about to leave your ass." She said laughing. "You are looking cute tonight I love that top."

"Sorry it took me so long I a few work related things that had to be taken care of before I could come out and play, and thank you I have had this shirt for a while now." I said as I looked down at my clothes. I hadn't really dressed that different from what I ware every day. I had on a pair of jeans that were tight around my ass and at least made me look like I had one and they were boot cut so they were nice and loose around the bottom. I hated jeans that hugged your ankles it just felt weird to me. The top I had on was a tight and what now would be considered a vintage rated R superstar shirt that looked like it had been through a shredder but not in a slutty way it was tasteful and I had paired it with my black chucks. My makeup was the same as always. Black eyeliner and a light peppermint lip gloss and my blond hair was on top of my head in a messy bun with a few loose strands that framed my face.

"It's fine were still waiting on Dean and John." Roman said as he walked over towards us. "Looking good tonight Ladies" He said with a small nod.

"John is coming?" I asked looking at Roman.

"Yeah Dean texted and said he had invited John and Sami." He said with a shrug. "Here they are now." Roman said looking past me.

I turned around and saw Dean walking towards us with a huge smile on his face and John was right next to him. He made his way over towards us.

"Who's ready to blow off some steam?" Dean said with a big smile and rubbing his hands together like he was some kind of villain from a superhero movie. We just laughed at him as John stepped forward and smiled.

"I hope you don't mind but I took the liberty of getting us some wheels for tonight so everyone can have some much needed fun." John said as he started walking outside. As we all made our way outside we saw a huge hummer limo.

John just shrugged and opened the door. "After you ladies." We all just smiled and laughed as we piled in to the limo and took off for the club.

~Dean's Pov~

God it took everything I had not to pull her against my side as I walked up to her in the lobby. Just seeing her standing there with Paige and Roman made me come undone. I'm not going to lie I had been on edge since my talk with Cena but to be honest he seemed like he had taken it well for a guy who was just told the chick he has been seeing has been screwing around on him. Honestly don't know what I would do if I found that out about anyone I had been with. After I had left from my talk with him I went back and told him about tonight. I guessed after what he just found out he could use a stiff drink or five. To my surprise he said yes and said he would join us.

Now I am sitting her in the back of the limo looking across at Logan who is looking at something on Paige's phone and smiling while I am only half listening to something Seth is saying that has everyone else laughing. She looks up from Paige's phone and gives me a wink that just screws up any hope of me not thinking with my lower half tonight.

We arrived at the club a few minutes later. I make sure to stand by her as we walked in to the club. It was big place with booths along the walls and small tables throughout the place and huge bar along the one side of the wall. I rested my hand on the small of her back. Just touching that little bit of skin is driving me crazy. John lead us all up the VIP room where we have our own little bar and a view of the club below us.

"What do you want to drink?" I leaned and whispered to her as she walked over towards the railing to look down over the crowd.

"Mr. Ambrose are you trying to get me drunk?" She said turning around and leaning her back against the railing and smiling up at me.

"No I would never." I said placing my hand over my heart and trying to give her my best puppy dog face. She just laughing and smiled.

"I'll take a vodka red bull Mr. Ambrose." She said smiling up at me.

"One vodka red bull coming right up Mrs. Ambrose." I said as I leaned and whispered to her. I pulled back to see her smiling. I left her as she turned back to watch the crowd as Paige walked up to her and started talking to her.

"Can I get a Vodka and red bull and a beer in a bottle please?" I asked walking up to the bartender. He nodded his head and went to making our drinks.

"Hey man how's it going?" Roman asked as he came to stand next to me while ordering a beer from the bartender.

"It's good man, really good." I said watching the bartender slide us our drinks. I took a sip of mine as I picked up Logan's and made my way over towards her with Roman not far behind.

"Vodka and Red bull for the lady." I said handing Logan her drink with a little bow. She gave me a little giggle as she took it from me.

"Thank you kind sir." She said as she took a sip of her drink.

"Oh god you two make me want to puke." Paige said as she gave us a grossed out face.

"Hey now be nice they are still newlyweds." Roman said in a hushed tone so only the four of us would hear it.

"Oh whatever I give it a month before she wants to have him committed for some insane idea he has for a match." Paige said with a shrug as she took a sip of her drink.

"Oh trust me if I could have him committed now I would, just saying." Logan said with a smile and a wink.

"How about I just let you tie me down in bed later and we call it even?" I said with a smirk as I took a long pull from my drink and wiggled my eyebrows at her. She just let out a laugh that sent shivers up my spine.

"You got yourself a deal Mr. Ambrose." She said with a wink.

"Yep I'm going to barf, and I am so going to need something stronger than this if I am going to be forced to listen to these two." Paige said as she headed for the bar.

"Yeah what she said." Roman said following her leaving me alone with Logan. I just smiled and turned to her as you let out another laugh.

"Do you think that means we can leave now and we won't be missed?" I said taking her hand and pulling her over towards a couch that was in the back away from everyone and sitting down.

"I think we could spend a few minutes alone and we wouldn't be missed." She said as I pulled her close. "So John came by to see me." She said as she grabbed my hands and laced our fingers together.

"Did he now?" I asked looking down at our hands.

"I think he felt like he had to tell me in person that your job was ok and that he was not going to be coming after you or your job, but then he just sat down in the chair by the table, he just looked so defeated, I wanted to say something but nothing seemed good enough." She said with a sad face. "I feel like being happy around him is kind of messed up given what he is going through."

"God I hate this, do you know what it's like for a guy to feel utterly useless, if a guy was making you feel this way I would have already done offered to kick his ass or something." I said with a sigh.

"You'd kick someone's ass for me?" She said with a small smile.

"Even if we weren't married or hell even if we had starting dating or not I would have kicked someone's ass for you, I almost did anyway." I said with a little shrug.

"Wait whose ass did you almost kick?" She asked taking a sip of my drink.

"Well there was Wade, and Seth wanted to at one point." I said with a shrug of my shoulders and a smile.

"How long ago was this?" She smiled as I leaned in and started nuzzling her neck. God I love the way she smelled.

"A few months ago right before Wade left the company." I mumbled as I left a trail of kisses down her neck. She left out this moan that

"Dean as much as I, oh my god that feels good." She said moving her head to the side more so I could get better access to her neck.

"Let's slip out the back and go back to the hotel and go for a swim pretty please." I asked as I pulled back and gave her my best puppy dog face. She just smiled and let out a little giggle.

"Just a bit longer then we can go I promise; now we should get back out there." She said giving me a little kiss. I just picked up her hand with the little plastic ring on her finger and kissed it. She stood up and leaned down to pick up her drink, I grabbed my drink and put my hand on the small of her back and lead her back out towards the others.

~Logan's Pov~

Dean was whispering in my ear all the things he wanted to do to me in the pool later on when we rounded the corner and saw Nikki and Bre Bella standing there with John and the rest of our little group. Dean pulled his hand away from the small of my back and put a little space between us. I'm not going to lie it sucked that he had to do it but it's the way it has to be for now. We made our way up to Paige who was standing there watching what was going on. We walked up to her and stood next to her.

"What's going on?" I asked her as I finished off my drink.

"Nikki is pissed that John didn't tell her he was coming out with us." She said leaning over and whispering in my ear.

"You're kidding?" Dean said as he took a drink from his beer.

"No joke we were just talking and having fun and she just showed up and started bitching at him for not inviting her." Paige said we continued to watch Nikki yell at John.

"Nikki you need to chill out, I came out with friends it's not that big of a deal, please relax, you're making a scene." John said as he tried to calm her down.

"Relax, really John, you didn't tell me you were coming out, didn't leave a note and you have been dodging my texts all night, what am I supposed to think?" Nikki yelled at him.

"Hey Nikki let's just go, you don't need to do this now." Brie said as she tried to pull on Nikki's arm trying to get her to leave.

"No Brie I want to know why he didn't think I deserved to know what he was doing." Nikki yelled at her sister.

"You want to know why I didn't tell you." John said standing up in front of Nikki. "I am so tired of you over reacting about everything I do, I can't go out with friends, I can't even send a text to the director of the movie I am working on without you freaking out and thinking I am cheating on you, just leave because I am not in the mood for your bullshit tonight." John said as he picked up his drink and downed it. "Now if you don't mind I need another drink, who wants a drink, Logan, Dean, Paige you good, want another?" John said as he walked passed Nikki and right towards us.

"You know what, How about it ladies how about a couple of shots?" Dean asked as he tossed his arm around John's shoulders.

"Let's do it." Paige said as she nudged me in the shoulder and smiled.

"Oh what the hell why not." I said smiling as Dean gave me a quick wink and a smile.

"Are you fucking kidding me right now, Seriously John what the hell is she doing here, is she the reason why you didn't tell me why you were going out?" Nikki demanded as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Seriously Nikki you don't want to do this right now, and she has nothing to do with why I am here, I am out with friends and sorry to inform you but she is a friend of mine." John said as he walked over to the bar and ordered four shots.

"Nikki let's go before someone says something they can't take back." Brie said to her sister as she tried to move Nikki towards the stairs to the bottom floor.

"You know what I don't need this, I'm not going to stand here and watch some whore throw herself at John." She said as she looked at me.

"Excuse me, what did you just call me?" Paige asked as she stepped up to Nikki getting in her face. I set my drink down and walked up to Paige and tried to pull her back.

"Paige come on, it's not worth it let's go get you a drink." I tried to tell her as I grabbed on to her arm.

"Oh no sweetheart I wasn't talking to her I was talking to you, I know you tried to sleep with John when you were supposedly planning my birthday party and I know you're trying to fuck Dean, I mean come on he's married now and it's just sad to see you throwing yourself at him, I mean come on really look at you what would he ever want with someone like you." Nikki said as she got in my face.

"Wow you need to back off, I have never tried to sleep with John, I have been nothing but professional you can ask anyone that, and I am not trying to sleep with Dean, it's called doing my job as his personal assistant, you know what I don't have to explain myself to you." I said standing tall and not backing down from her.

"You can't talk to me like that, do you know who I am?" She yelled at me.

"Yeah I do, you are someone who is acting like a child who is not getting their way and is throwing a hissy fit, just so everyone will pay attention to you, it's sad really." I said with a smirk.

"God Nikki just go back to the hotel we will talk about this later." John said as he walked back over with Dean who was carrying our drinks. Dean handed on to Paige then me.

"Bottoms up ladies." Dean said as he smirked at us. The three us and John all drank our shots back.

"Holy shit Dean what did you give us?" Paige asked as she thumped her chest a few times and gave a little cough.

"Yeah that was smooth." I said setting my shot glass down next to there's on the table.

"You don't want to know." Dean said with a smirk.

"Seriously John you are just going to ignore me and get drunk with them?" Nikki yelled over the music.

"You know what yes I am." John said as he took a drink of his beer. Nikki looked like she had just been slapped in the face. She just let out a small scream and turned on her heel and left with her sister trailing behind her looking embarrassed.

~A couple hours later~

We had all arrived back at the hotel around three am after going to a little diner and eating after we had left the club. After Nikki had left everyone started to loosen up and we ended up having a good time after she left. John had made sure to turn off his phone just because he didn't want to deal with her shit. I honestly couldn't blame him one bit the way she acted was beyond crazy and embarrassing.

Dean and I had decided that we would head up to our rooms at different times. I went up first and walked in to my room and shut the door. I kicked off my shoes and emptied my pockets on the little desk and headed over to my bags. My clothes were all over the place and sticking out of my bag every which way. I would have to wake up earlier and fold and pack everything so it would all fit, Paige, Becky and I had made plans to do a little shopping the next day so I would have to make room for whatever they talked me in to buy which was normally stuff that was cute but I totally did not need, but I did always have fun with the both of them.

I pulled out a pair of black boy shorts and baby blue tang top and headed for the shower when I heard my phone ding. I went over and picked it and saw that I had a text from Dean saying that he was headed up to his room and that he would be by in a bit. I picked up my clothes I had set down on the desk and headed for the shower. I closed the door and set my clothes on the counter and turned around to turn the water and get it nice and hot. I then took off my clothes that I had worn to the club that smelled like beer and sweat signs of a fun night had. I unclipped my necklace with my real wedding ring on it and set it down on the sick counter alongside my cute little plastic one. I then grabbed a towel and rapped it around me before heading back out the room and grabbing my shampoo and other shower stuff from my bag.

I was just about to head back to the shower when my hotel room door opened. I looked up to see Dean walking in and smiling as he saw what I had on.

"Why hello Mrs. Ambrose, I did not expect to find you like this but I am so not complaining." He said smirking as he leaned back against the door and locked both the lock and sliding chain one.

"Well when you texted that you would be heading up Mr. Ambrose I thought you meant that you were headed to your room not mine." I said with a shrug and started to walk towards the bathroom smiling the whole way because I knew he was following me. I reached the bathroom and set my things down on the edge of the tub and looked behind me thru the open door to see Dean had kicked off his shoes and taken off his jacket and tossed it on to the bed and was making his way towards me. I just stood up straight and looked him right in the eyes as I took off my towel and stepped in to the water. I stuck my hands under just to make sure it was nice and hot before I let it run over my face. There is just something about the first few seconds of standing under the hot water of a shower. It's like it just washes away the day and everything that has happened. I love it more than I could describe. I opened my eyes and whipped the water from my eyes. I looked over to see Dean standing there leaning against the counter in his tight black boxer briefs watching me.

I head out my hand towards him and he walked up to it and took it gently take a hold it and look up at me as he slipped my wedding ring on my finger. I smiled as I pulled my hand back towards me as I watched him step out of his boxers and kick them to the side as he climbed in to the shower with me and closed the glass door.

Stepped towards me and cupped my face and kissed me softly while wrapping his arms around me pulling me close. I moved my arounds and reached up and ran my fingers thru his hair as he continued to kiss me. I started to step backwards to move us under the water.

Dean let his hands slide down my back all the way to my ass never braking the kiss. I felt him kneed my ass in his hands and let out a low growl just as I had let out a little moan as he worked his lips from mine down my neck. I gave his hair a little bit of a tug as he sucked on this little spot right below my ear that drove me crazy. His hands grabbed my ass and lifted me up and pinned me against the wall.

"You are so fucking beautiful." Dean growled as he kept me pinned against the wall with his hips. He took my hands and kissed my ring before he made me wrap my fingers around the shower head. "Don't move your hands until I say so." I nodded as he smirked and started to kiss his way down my neck and moved his hands to cup my breasts. He rolled my nipples in-between his fingers as he sucked on my neck.

"Dean please." I begged as he continued to torture my nipples with his fingers.

"Tell me what you want." He asked as he gave my neck little bites and rubbed his hard length against my folds.

"I need you inside me Dean please, I need to feel you." I begged even more as I used my hips to grind in to him. He took ahold of my hips and held them still as I run his length against me a few more times before he kissed me hard and slid past my opening and buried himself deep inside me. I let out a moan as he start to move in and out of me slow at first.

"God you feel so good wrapped around me, fucking perfect." He moaned as he kissed me hard.

"Please I need to touch you, let me touch you Dean." I begged as I held on to the shower head tighter as I felt him slide back in to me deeper this time. All I could hear him mumble was touch me and he started to fuck me faster. I took my hands off the shower head and wrapped my arms around his neck. "Oh my god." I moaned out as he reached between us and started to rub my clit fast.

"I promise you I when I lay you down in that bed after this I would make love to you all night but I have been hard for you since I stepped off the elevator I'm not going to last much longer." He moaned out. I felt my toes starting to curl as he rubbed my clit faster as he sank himself deep inside me.

"So close." I moaned out as I ran my nails down his back.

"That's it baby just let go, cum for me." He begged me as I felt him speed up with his thrusts. By now I was moaning so loud it all felt beyond good. It felt like my body was on fire. That's when my orgasm hit me, it tore thru my body like it never has before. I held on to him as tight as I could I rode the waves of pleasure that tore thru my body as I felt him slide in and out of me faster and harder like he couldn't get enough.

"Oh god." Dean growled as his hit him just a few seconds later. He let himself slide in and out a few more times before he stilled. He lifted his head from my chest and looked at me. He just smiled and kissed me deep. He lifted his hands and cupped my face while keeping me pressed in to the wall. "So fucking perfect." He said right before his kissed me deep and hard. I just pulled back and smiled as he smiled up at me.

"So what do you say we take this to the other room, I did make you a promise Mrs. Ambrose." Dean said with a wink and a smile. I just let out a laugh and kissed him as we finished our shower and well the rest of the night was very eventful if you know what I mean.

* * *

A/N Hello Ladies and Gents, how I have missed all of you. I hope everyone had and amazing Thanksgiving, Christmas and New Year's and any other holidays I missed snice I last posted. This chapter has been mostly written for a while now it just needed a few tweaks here and there, but all in all I am beyond happy with the way it turned out. Yes I am still nursing a broken heart but I've been doing better and writing this really helped. Anyway it's a New Year and I have made it my New Year's Resolution to write and post more and not just on this story. I can't wait for you to see what I have in store for all of you. Like always if you loved this chapter let me know and leave me a review and if you didn't leave one anyway. Lol I love all feedback I feel it helps me as s writer. So go and hit that little blue button. As always Stay Amazing


End file.
